Caged
by Luna Yue
Summary: The Chuunin Selection Exams have finally come however, a village rumored to haven youkai, monks, and mikos will be participating in it.Kagome Higurashi a powerful kunoichi with a mysterious past knows better than anyone what it's like to be alone.
1. Chapter 1: Kagome Kagome

Title: Caged

Chapter 1: Kagome Kagome

Summary: The time for the Chuunin Selection Exams has finally come however, a village rumored to haven youkai, monks, and mikos will be participating in it. Higurashi Kagome a powerful kunoichi with a mysterious past knows better than anyone does what it is like to be alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

A/N: Please read and review! Reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

"You vile scum!" a woman in her mid-thirties yelled while she threw a rock at the small figure dressed in rags, barely missing her fleeing form.

The young girl quickly scampered away; a handful of cold rice was clutched to her chest. Multiple bruises as well as cuts adorned her creamy skin. She was visibly malnourished with her rib bones prominently showing through her skin.

She took haven in a deserted alley and ate her small meal with haste.

Her sapphire blue eyes darted suspiciously around for movement and her ears strained to hear any sounds. Her tinted blue raven hair shined in the moonlight, showing off how smooth and silky it was even though it had not been washed in days.

Her angelic face glowed under the moon making her seem like a true tenshi. She had impossibly wide eyes with long black lashes framing them, high cheekbones, a pert nose, and luscious lips.

A strange tattoo of a teardrop in silver was centered on her forehead, a clear sign of royalty that held no sign of distinction to anyone she had encountered. She herself did not understand its significance. Her only memory was of waking up on a blood soaked battlefield with no bodies in sight.

She could remember death and fighting she could see herself killing others and it frightened her. She couldn't remember her past but somehow she had contained the knowledge she had already gained to fend for herself.

As a cool breeze of air swept by she shivered and realized she would need to find shelter if she were to survive the winter. The clothes she wore were insufficient for blocking the cold seeing as the silky material was ripped in several places.

* * *

She believed she was somewhere in Tsuchi no Kuni but unsure of where exactly. She had been traveling for weeks, unsure of where she was going only knowing she felt the need to head west.

"Kagome, Kagome…" the sudden sound of children playing in the street that the alley opened into met her ears and she hid herself in the shadows, watching them wistfully.

Slowly she felt a dull ache in the back of her head, which turned into a stabbing pain, causing her legs to give out beneath her so that she fell to her knees, desperately clutching he head as silent tears slid down her cheeks.

'You are nothing but a caged bird, just like the children's song,' a woman's cold whisper echoed in her head.

'Your destiny is to be a beautiful caged bird for one to admire,' a man's voice rang out with a laugh. 'Because to touch would be fatal.'

"Kagome, Kagome…Kago no naka no tori wa…Itsu itsu deyaru…Yoake no ban ni…Tsuru to kame ga subetta…Ushiro no shoumen dare?" the children's' voices sang together to the night sky oblivious to the pain of the child hidden in the alley.

"My name is Kagome…Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

Tsukigakure was a village located to the west in Tsuki no Kuni.

It was much more isolated than the other hidden villages and while Tsuki no Kuni was a country hard to find and get into, Tsukigakure was nearly impossible to find and no outsider had ever made it into the village.

Not many shinobi had heard of it and even fewer civilians. Nevertheless, those who did knew nothing other than the village's name, most believing it to be a near myth.

It was a village that was not very open and kept it secrets and mysteries, preferring to remain neutral even during the Great Shinobi War. However, there were no rules exempting the village from participating in the Chuunin Selection Exams that were to be held in Konohagakure.

However, as the Sandaime Hokage reread the letter that had come attached to a ninken tori he felt an air of unease settle around him. After all a rumor of Tsukigakure was that it was a haven to youkai, monks, and miko all thought to have died out long ago with the exception of the bijuu.

* * *

The sun shone down harshly on their backs as they walked with grace throughout Konohagakure, seemingly oblivious to the stares they were receiving from civilians and shinobi alike.

Kagome's midnight blue hair tumbled in waves down her back. She wore a traditional fighting kimono, although it had been slightly modified to make it easier to move in.

The material was a pure white silk with long sleeves that hid white ribbons wrapped around her arms but was cut to mid-thigh, showing off her long legs that had bandages wrapped around her ankles stopping right below her knees.

A sapphire blue obi that matched her eyes was tied around her waist, a silver flute peeking out from under it.

On her back, she carried twin katanas, which were able to form into a sword earning the name Tsuki no Takai. Her holster was tied to her right thigh and carried scrolls, kunai, and shuriken. Senbon needles were hidden in the sleeves of her kimono.

She stood at 4 foot 10 inches and had cold aristocrat features yet her expression was soft and kind. Her silver teardrop tattoo was covered by her hitai-ate, the Tsukigakure symbol a crescent moon engraved on the metal plate.

Kagome's two teammates, Kumo Hakudoshi and Taisho Inuyasha protectively flanked her sides, glaring at anyone suspicious.

Kumo Hakudoshi was a year older than Kagome at age 13 and let his long hair flow freely down his back. His haori and hakamas were both a lilac color, made of the same material as Kagome's clothes.

The only weapon he appeared to be carrying was his menacing naginata which he held tightly in his hands, however pockets inside the sleeves of his haori held senbon needles.

He was taller than Kagome by around a head and had a cold look about his features. His hitai-ate was tied loosely around his neck.

Taisho Inuyasha, a loud-mouthed 13-year-old shinobi had his wild silvery white hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore the bright red robes of the fire rat, a material that was fire proof and nearly indestructible.

His sword, Tetsusaiga was tied proudly at his side in its dormant stage, while a holster was tied to his right leg and upper right arm and like his teammates he had senbon needles hidden in the sleeves of his haori.

He was slightly taller than Hakudoshi and his eyes burned with determination, his features were very masculine, with a strong jaw and a roughened appearance. His hitai-ate like Kagome's was tied around his head.

* * *

"The villagers they tend to stare a lot, ne?" Kagome said looking around curiously.

"They should keep their noses out of other people's business," Inuyasha muttered, shoving his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

Kagome sighed knowing her friend was already irritated enough, after all the journey from Tsuki no Kuni to Hi no Kuni was long and weary, the villagers would just push his temper to the breaking point.

Hakudoshi, the most level headed of the team glanced at Kagome before his eyes slid over to land on the brooding Inuyasha.

"Let's go this way," he suggested and turned onto a less populated backstreet. "It will get us away from their disrespectful gawking."

Kagome smiled gratefully at Hakudoshi who cracked a small smirk in response. Noticing the exchange Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Keh."

* * *

A/N: Please read and review the more reviews the faster I update!

Next chapter pairings will be up for voting!


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of Old Friends

Title: Caged

Chapter 2: The Meeting of Old Friends

AN: Sorry, for the long update time! I apologize greatly and will try to update soon.

* * *

Cuts and bruises littered her body as a young Kagome backed away from the older group of children that had hit her and thrown stones at her.

A year had passed since she had been in Tsuchi no Kuni; she had gotten lost and found herself in Ame no Kuni where she had gotten ill from all the rain. A poor shinobi family took her in for a few days before abandoning her when she became too much for them to support.

Kagome had waited for days in the rain unsure of where she was before she could feel the strength returning to her and the will to survive forcing her to keep moving.

She was passing through Sunagakure when a group of children some shinobi and the rest civilians attacked her.

Kagome didn't understand, her clothes were more clean then they had been do to the rain and her cloak that had been provided by the Ame family had no holes in it but still she knew it had something to do with the odd marking on her forehead.

"Hey Taki!" one of the boys called out his eyes a dark brown a sneer on his lips as he looked Kagome over.

The leader looked towards the boy questioningly while Kagome's eyes darted frantically around. It was nighttime so no one would heard if she yelled and anyways who would come to the aid of a dirty homeless child?

"She's pretty cute for a street rat."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock at his words before her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She was cute? She understood the term but she had never seen her face all the ponds she had come upon had to strong of a current or the water was murky with dirt.

The leader, Taki smirked, "Yeah you're right all she needs is a bath and some proper clothes. Hey girl do you want that? Do you want a bath and some food?"

Kagome fixed her frightened sapphire orbs on the triumphant looking boy; she was no fool and knew his intentions were anything but kind and far from being trustworthy.

"Hey I'm talking to you! Or are you just dumb?" Taki said cruelly, throwing a stone in her direction. Kagome easily evaded it, which seemed to just infuriate him further.

"Leave me alone, please," Kagome whispered softly, her eyes flashing silver and the wind picking up around her.

"What are going to do, huh? You're just a little whore," a boy on her left taunted before lashing out with a punch towards her stomach.

Kagome made no sound of pain and didn't even react to the punch; she was used to pain, having endured much worse.

The boys were all angered by her unresponsive behavior to their harsh treatment of her and surrounded her pushing, shoving, kicking, and hitting her like a rag doll until she collapsed on the ground and they began to kick her motionless form.

Kagome's eyes had gone back to a deep azure as she let her mind become blank; it helped her to ignore the sting of each harsh kick to her back and ribs. The wind had died down completely almost making it difficult for her to breath.

Honestly, she didn't really mind the blows; Kagome had already realized she could heal faster then normal people and shinobi. The pain helped her stay in reality, it was the only thing that let her know she wasn't a ghost, she wasn't just a homeless kid she had a purpose…she just needed to find it.

Suddenly the blows ended and after a moment, Kagome raised her head to look up into cold teal eyes.

The boy was her age his hair was the color of blood, and a tattoo in kanji for the symbol of love was on his forehead. Seeing his blank expression she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he seemed sad in her opinion. Kagome's eyes widened in curiosity as she noticed the boys that had been hitting her run off. Cautiously standing up Kagome let out a small gasp as sand wrapped around her form in a small embrace. She glanced at the boy who seemed equally surprised.

Taking a small step back, Kagome bowed politely to the boy.

"Arigato, for helping me," she murmured.

The boy simply turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kagome called smiling as he stopped and looked back at her, "I'm Kagome; Higurashi Kagome."

Noticing the way his back stiffened she realized he wasn't going to freely give out his name, turning away from him Kagome began to walk in the opposite direction when she heard a soft, barely audible reply.

"Subaku no Gaara."

* * *

"Itai!" Konohamaru yelled out in pain from the ground.

He had been trying to escape from the ugly pink haired girl that had hit Naruto when he ran into two foreign shinobi.

The teenage boy he ran into glared down at Konohamaru. He wore a black ninja suit with a circle of yellow and purple in the center. The hood on his head made him seem like he had cat ears and the purple kabuki paint only added to the affect. On his back was a mummified object that was suspiciously shaped like a human.

The teenage girl beside him didn't seem any friendlier. Her hands were placed on her hips in an annoyed manner and her sandy hair was in four ponytails all-sticking out in different directions. A black fishnet suit was beneath her short kimono. Her hitai-ate was around her neck and she wore a huge fan on her back.

"You little gaki, that hurt!" the teen said grabbing Konohamaru's scarf and lifting him into the air so that they were face to face.

"Kankuro, put the kid down or you'll pay for it later," the blond kunoichi ordered her tone aggravated.

"Awww come on Temari I'm just having a little fun," Kankuro complained causing Temari to look away with a sigh.

Naruto, Sakura, Moegi, and Udon had just arrived and looked at the scene unintelligently with wide eyes.

"Gomen nasai, it was my fault so could you…"Sakura began only to pale slightly as the foreign nins glared at her.

Naruto glared angrily at the one the blonde-haired person had called Kankuro, outraged he would hurt his friend.

"Oi! Put him down right now!" Naruto yelled a fist raised in Kankuro's direction.

Kankuro glanced at their hitai-ates before smirking, 'Konohagakure genin hmmm?'

Their hitai-ates…where are they from? Why are they in Konoha?' Sakura wondered observing the two foreign shinobi.

"We've got a few minutes before he comes, let's mess around with these gaki," Kankuro stated casually to Temari.

"What ever happens, I wasn't involved," Temari replied with a harsh frown.

"You're no fun," he complained before directing his attention at the squirming Konohamaru.

"Let me go!" Konohamaru demanded while attempting to kick the shinobi's chest.

Kankuro chuckled darkly and raised his fist, "You're feisty but not for long."

"Oi!" Naruto suddenly ran towards the pair, intent on protecting Konohamaru.

Anticipating the attack Kankuro's eyes shot open while he made symbols with his free hand. Everyone watched astonished as Naruto fell backwards, almost as though he was tripped.

"What-what was that?" the blond haired jinchuuriki asked as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"The genin of Konoha appear to be weaklings," Kankuro stated more to himself than anyone else before he heaved a still struggling Konohamaru higher into the air.

Naruto felt dread sweep over him as he realized he wouldn't be able to reach his friend in time.

"Konohamaru-kun!" Moegi and Udon cried out anxiously both fearful for their friend.

Just as Kankuro was about to strike the child something flashed by hitting his hand and forcing him to drop the kid. Konohamaru quickly scrambled away from him but Kankuro took no notice, only focused on his hand. A small trail of blood trailed down his hand and he held it in pain as he looked around for the one who dared to attack him.

Hearing the sound of stone hitting flesh, everyone looked up at the nearby tree. Uchiha Sasuke sat on one of the branches a stone in his hand being tossed up and down.

"You're a long way from home and way out of your league," the arrogant Uchiha stated coldly a small smirk gracing his features.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed in admiration her hands clenched to her chest as she gazed lovingly up at him.

Kankuro glared heatedly up at Sasuke who simply returned the glare with an even deadlier one.

Just as it seemed the tension would break three figures appeared at the end of the street walking toward the group of shinobi each breathtakingly ethereal in appearance.

* * *

Kagome arched an eyebrow as she examined the two sand-genin, three leaf-genin, three academy kids, and a third sand-genin masking his presence gathered by a tree. Their auras were ranging from lovesick to furious.

She could feel her teammates stiffen beside her and allowed her aura to wrap around their forms, calming them.

Nearing the now frozen group Kagome smiled and bowed politely, "Sumimasen we were just passing through. I hoped we didn't interrupt anything."

Inuyasha snorted, not caring about being polite and Hakudoshi openly glared at them. Feeling their stares being directed at her she sighed in annoyance, so much for being polite. Straightening up Kagome's expression hardened as she gazed up into the tree and past the dark haired genin.

"However, I would like to know why you are hiding in that tree," she stated, her tone cool and calculating unlike her earlier demeanor.

The dark haired genin blinked in confusion believing she was talking to him but then widened in surprise as a boy appeared upside on the other side of the tree. Everyone seemed stunned except for the Tskui-nin that had already felt his presence.

Sapphire met teal in slight shock before Kagome smiled a rare, true smile as she addressed the shinobi.

"I was wondering when we'd meet again…you know it's been nearly six years, Gaara."

* * *

A/N Thank you I appreciate all the reviews and apologize once more for not being able to update for so long! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

Chapter 3: The Mission

A/N: Sorry about never updating! Shit happens, what can I say?

Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 2!

Please read and review(or I might not update at all!)

Thanks!

* * *

_The warmth of the sun embraced her form as she blinked the sleep away from her eyes. A month had passed since leaving Suna and it was late spring. _

_Kagome looked around at the small clearing she had found the night before, looking for anything edible to sustain her growling stomach. _

_As she searched the area, her eyes widened as she heard voices and quickly hid herself in a bush, leaving no trace anyone had even occupied the area._

_Two cloaked figures jumped down from the trees just as she forced her body to still. There voices were deep signifying they were male and their movements and actions were cautious and silent. They were without a doubt shinobi. _

_Suddenly one of them began moving to her bush and her eyes widened in fear while her heart pounded wildly._

"_Little one come out we can sense your presence, hear your heart, and smell your fear. Do not be afraid, no harm will come to you," the man that had been approaching the bush said as he pulled back his hood to reveal a black mask with white features and his large pale hand reached out to her._

_Kagome glanced at his companion who stood behind him before her eyes slid back onto the shinobi in front of her. Hesitantly she reached out through the bush before disappearing in a blur._

_The two shinobi were stunned, not expecting the girl they had found would be so frightened and agile. _

_Using a burst of chakra the masked shinobi appeared before her and caught Kagome in his arms. _

"_We are not going to harm you, calm yourself," he commanded as the girl squirmed in his grasp. _

_Kagome let instincts take over as the man held her. She would not give in, she had to head west. A sharp prick in her arm made her look down at the senbon in confusion before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the masked man picked her up gently._

* * *

For a moment silence engulfed the shinobi as everyone stared at the boy with hair the color of blood.

He wore a black suit that was tied with bandages at his ankles and a long sash ran across his chest before wrapping around his waist. A belt hung along his left shoulder with the boy's hitai-ate tied at the end of it and a gourd was on his back.

His sharp teal eyes were outlined in black and on the left side of his the kanji for love was written.

Recognition lit his eyes as Gaara took in the slender form of the girl he had believed only a dream. She had become beautiful and resembled nothing of the beaten child he had once come across. She is powerful, a powerful onna to mate, a voice in his head spoke with a growl. _'Mate?'_ Gaara questioned only for the voice to fall silent.

"You know these shinobi?" Hakudoshi asked, his eyes slightly narrowed at his teammate causing Inuyasha to chime in.

"What the hell other secrets have you been keeping wench?" Inuyasha cried out indignantly, instigating her being a liar while also breaking the trance the other shinobi were in.

Gaara's eyes narrowed in on Inuyasha promising death while his teammates stared at their younger brother in horror and apprehension. The Konoha genin raised an eyebrow at the crude language while the Konoha children watched with fascination.

"Enough," Kagome ordered as her teammates that had been firing questions at her finally calmed. The rest of the shinobi turned their attention back to her at her sharp command.

"Gaara and I met when I was wandering Suna, he helped me, and it was before I was found. I don't know the other two," Kagome explained her eyes downcast as memories of being alone flooded her senses, her hand clenched tightly into a fist. Hakudoshi cast a concerned look at her and Inuyasha looked down ashamed of his behavior.

"Is it true Gaara?" Temari asked her younger brother disbelief in her eyes as she stared up at him. When the only response she got was a glare, Temari quickly looked away.

Suddenly Sakura spoke up, grating on everyone's already anxious nerves.

"You may have met when you were younger however that doesn't explain why you are in Konaha," she stated to both groups. "While you…," she pointed at Temari and Kankuro, to frightened to raise a hand at Gaara. "-you guys are obviously from Sunagakure due to the symbols on your hitai-ates. But you…" she glared at the Tsuki-nin who were not affected in the least at the weak glare and returned it with 10 times as much force.

Sakura bit her lip as she stared into three pairs of cold unrelenting eyes, the only girl of the groups being the most petrifying as the stormy eyes promised pain. Never had she felt such a gripping fear shake her being, _'Is this some type of genjutsu?'_

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked in concern his large sky blue eyes capturing her own while Sasuke, who had finally dropped from the tree, turned to look at her with an annoyed gaze, not believing he was stuck with a teammate so weak.

"I-I'm fine, god Naruto! You are such an idiot! Anyways you three aren't from Konoha either and I've never seen such weird hitai-ates, meaning that your so called village doesn't exist," Sakura stated her eyes carefully avoiding the Tsuki-nins.

Kagome blinked and glanced at Inuyasha before turning to look at Hakudoshi. "Apparently, we don't exist…" her voice became faint as she and Inuyasha began laughing and even Hakudoshi had a smirk on his face as a chuckle slipped out of his own lips.

Everyone stared at the laughing (in Hakudoshi's case chuckling) trio wondering about their sanity. Nevertheless, no one could deny the black haired blue-eyed female had a beautiful, warming laugh.

"Silly baka banshee," Inuyasha murmured smirking at the pink haired know it all. "We are from Tsukigakure, Tsuki no Kuni a country to the far west."

"Your village must be made of idiots to not inform their shinobi of the greatest village around," Hakudoshi added smoothly as his mocking glance slid over their forms.

"That's impossible! That village is a mere myth!" Sakura yelled in frustration. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he glanced at the Tsuki-nins hitai-ates once more, for some odd reason they almost looked familiar.

"Actually, Tsukigakure is really just a village so heavily protected no outsider has ever made it in, thus making everyone believe we don't exist," Kagome stated coolly. "The only reason we are in this village is to participate in the Chuunin Selection Exams. I assume you Suna-nin are also taking part in the exams?"

"Hai," Gaara spoke up as he appeared on the ground his teal gaze locked on Kagome as she turned to him in surprise. "Kankuro, Temari it is time to go," he stated as he began walking past the Tsuki-nin. Pausing in front of Kagome his eyes glanced to meet her eyes.

"It was…good to see you again."

At those words his siblings gasped but were ignored as Kagome smirked, "I'll see you at the exams."

Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger as he watched the one known as Gaara nod silently in agreement before continuing walking. He didn't understand why he felt such jealously, all he knew was that the girl seemed powerful and was beyond beautiful. The whole time he never noticed critical lavender eyes narrowed in his direction.

"We have no reason to stay here, we should meet with sensei," Hakudoshi said to Kagome, his eyes still trained on the dark haired genin, not appreciating the ogling of _his_ Kagome.

Kagome nodded, she could feel the gaze of the dark haired boy and it was making her uncomfortable.

Turning away with a last glance at the genin the Tsuki-nins made their way in the opposite direction of the Suna-nins only to stop as the dark haired one called out to them.

"Oi!" Sasuke yelled taking a step towards the retreating nins. Watching as they came to a stop but otherwise refused to acknowledge him, he let out a growl of annoyance. "What are your names?"

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction before she turned and smiled challengingly at him, realizing he wanted to fight them.

"How rude we must have forgotten in all the…excitement however it is rude to not state your own name first," Kagome replied.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke answered only to be met with bored stares, they didn't recognize the infamous Uchiha clan.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto exclaimed as Kagome's blue eyes met his.

Kagome smirked at the blonde haired boy, she liked him he reminded her of Shippo. Noticing the pink haired banshee about to open her mouth she sent a warning glare at Inuyasha.

Seeing her threat of pain if he refused to comply and give his name Inuyasha sighed as he looked towards the genin. "Taisho Inuyasha," he said gruffly, effectively cutting off the banshee.

Hakudoshi sent an annoyed look at his golden-eyed teammate's brashness before stating his own name. "I am Kumo Hakudoshi," he said more fluidly.

"And I am Higurashi Kagome, now if you'll excuse us we must be going," Kagome finished as she turned away with one last glance at Naruto. In a swirl of iris' she disappeared while Hakudoshi sunk into the shadows and Inuyasha bounded onto a rooftop with a snort.

* * *

"Sensei," Kagome bowed in respect. Hakudoshi gave a nod of acknowledgement while Inuyasha snorted.

In Tsukigakure they had been taught by many sensei's Sesshomaru Taisho, the half brother of Inuyasha, Miroku Yokohana, the hentai monk, and Sango Kensei, the powerful taijya. However only Kumo Juromaru, Hakudoshi's older cousin, and their current sensei had decided to see how his students faired in the exams.

He had long hair that was a shade darker than Hakudoshi's and sharper more piercing eyes while his body was slender and muscled.

"In one week you are to report to the academy of Konoha where you shall register at room 301 on the third floor, prepare yourselves," he spoke softly though his voice easily reached their ears.

"Arigato," Kagome replied at once before looking around at the apartment they had rented. It was spacious with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, and an eating room; it was rundown but not terrible.

"This place is crap," Inuyasha stated with distaste.

Hakudoshi sighed, "You are an heir to the head of the clan and village, you've grown up in luxury, this is fine."

Kagome rolled her eyes as her teammates began bickering, 'They are such children.'

"You do not find them amusing?" Juromaru asked Kagome, lavender eyes meeting sapphire.

Sliding down to sit cross legged beside her sensei Kagome smiled, "Of course I find them amusing but they never seem to stop arguing and we need to focus, Inuyasha has been jeopardizing the mission and Hakudoshi hasn't been much help either."

"Kagome-chan your mission has only just begun. Try to enjoy Konoha while you can…it is unlikely you will be able to visit if things do not go as planned," Juromaru said.

"You lack faith in my abilities?" Kagome asked sharply, her eyes narrowed.

"No, I lack faith in none of you however I believe there is more than what appears," he responded as he turned his eyes on the still quarreling males.

Kagome pondered his words carefully as she thought back to the encounter with the other shinobi, _'Gaara…'_

"Inuyasha, Hakudoshi," Kagome said causing Hakudoshi to look up from strangling Inuyasha. "When we met those Suna and Konoha shinobi…did you sense anything odd from their auras?"

Getting off Inuyasha, who began coughing, Hakudoshi frowned in concentration.

"There was something odd, the Naruto boy and Gaara their auras were-"

"Demonic?" Kagome finished causing all eyes to turn to her. "Naruto Uzumaki holds the Kyuubi within him and Subaku no Gaara holds Shukaku, they are jinchuuriki."

"So what are we gonna do about them? I know for a fact Shukaku and the Kyuubi are still unstable bastards," Inuyasha scowled as he pulled himself up and became serious.

"For now none of you will take action, you received specific orders," Juromaru spoke up his voice tense. "For now you are to be on alert do not alert the Konoha shinobi they are being…studied."

Kagome, Hakudoshi, and Inuyasha all nodded, their faces all determined. Juromaru's gaze lingered on Kagome for a second longer as he inwardly sighed, _'He would be proud Kagome-chan, you've become more than what he could've ever hoped of you...'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Some questions will be answered next chapter! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Two Lonely Birds

Title: Caged

Chapter 4: Two Lonely Birds

A/N: Sorry for updating so late! I appreciate all the reviews however I'm going to be updating only the stories with the most reviews.

Thank you for waiting!

* * *

_The night was warm, carrying a gentle breeze in the air, the sky was covered in glittering stars and the full moon stood proudly in the sky. Sapphire eyes snapped open as Kagome dispelled the simple chakra bonds her captors had placed on her. _

_Her captors had underestimated her abilities and one slept soundly by a tree, his even breathing not changing pattern, the other had gone ahead to the village they were taking her to. Though Kagome was not a shinobi she had learned how to mold her chakra and the other strange energy she felt into simple jutsus._

_A small satisfied smile slipped onto her face as she easily made her way deeper into the forest. She heard bushes rustling as she brushed by and her breaths came out in sharp gasps as she tried to gain as much distance from the shinobi, never noticing the presence easily keeping up with her pace. _

_Noticing a break in the trees she hastily made her way to the clearing, seeing the stream of flowing water in the moonlight. However she failed to realize another already occupied the area. A boy a few years older than her sat with his back against a tree facing her. His eyes were closed and a porcelain mask was strewn to his left but the slight increase of his breathing alerted her that he wasn't asleep. _

_In the blink of an eye he stood behind her, the sharp blade of his katana pressed against her throat, lightly enough that it wouldn't break skin but that if she shifted the smallest bit her throat would be slit. His breath was warm against the back of her neck and his onyx hair brushed her cheek. _

"_Who are you?" he asked suspiciously his voice slightly raspy yet smooth, his voice was cold, emotionless, but she could her the underlying weariness, the caution. _

"_You're a shinobi," Kagome replied a small frown appearing on her face as she ignored the question. The boy lowered his weapon and pushed her away, deciding she was no threat. _

"_Go home, girl," he ordered harshly, red eyes glowing menacingly in the dark as they met her own blue for a split second before he disappeared and reappeared under the tree he had been resting under, in the exact same position with his eyes closed, dismissing her. _

"_I can't," Kagome said with no anger or sorrow, only an annoyed glare in his direction. "I don't know where home is." _

_The boy snorted as he opened an eye to glance at the girl who had wandered to his side before closing it with a sigh. _

"_I'm Higurashi Kagome." _

_She plopped down beside his observing how his eyes snapped open in agitation. _

"_What are you talking about and why are you still here?" the boy asked irritated. _

"_You had asked who I am and I'm still here because I don't have anywhere to go," she answered stretching out beside him with her hands under her head, one eye observing him with such knowledge in her eyes he found it uncanny for such a young girl. _

_She realized he was dangerous but was witty enough to speak back and bold enough to come near him. _

_Kagome gazed thoughtfully at the boy, he was an ANBU from the slight glimpse of the tattoo she had seen on his arm and the porcelain mask with the face of a weasel that was by his side. He was alone so he must be skillful perhaps an assassin, and the red eyes, they were most likely a kekkai genkai from his clan. He was obviously a high class, and well respected shinobi. _

_Though he was dangerous his eyes were tired of death, he wouldn't harm her. Closing her eyes Kagome smiled contently, her thoughts and worries all washing away. _

"_Uchiha Itachi," the boy murmured not sure if she was sleeping or if she had even heard. Noticing the upturn of her lips a small smile graced his face before instantly disappearing. _

_It was refreshing to be in the presence of someone so pure and innocent when his hands were drenched in blood. _

"_Interesting," the man who had been left in charge of Kagome murmured softly to himself, blood red eyes glinting maliciously behind his mask._

_

* * *

_

"What's botherin' ya wench?" Inuyasha asked rudely from his seat on the roof, watching as Kagome easily jumped up from her window and landed beside him in a perfect effortless movement.

The moon was half full and shrouded in clouds. The Tsuki-nins glanced around to see how close the Konoha-nins assigned to watch them were. Catching the flash of black and calculating the distance of their auras Kagome realized the shinobi watching them were far enough away to not be able to hear them but close enough to make sure they didn't do anything suspicious. Inuyasha gave her a minute nod, he had made the same realization. "Our babysitters won't be listening in."

Kagome's eyes glanced over her teammate, he was concerned for her even though he acted like he didn't care. She couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face. They had been the best of friends since she had arrived at Tsukigakure, they fought and argued but were nearly inseparable, both were outcasts on depended on each other. Than their group expanded as they met Shippo, Hakudoshi, Sango, Miroku, Juromaru, Kouga, Bankotsu, even Sesshomaru was apart of their strange family. But they were the first and though they were close with the others they would always be the closest with each other.

As Inuyasha met her gaze he inwardly scowled, they were so close yet still so far apart. Kagome trusted them-trusted them enough to risk her life for each of them but she herself was so untouchable, so mysterious even as she was open and so strong even if she was weak. Sitting beside her 'brother,' Kagome sprawled her right leg out while pulling her left to her chest and resting her arm on it.

"This mission is bringing back memories that should be left as they are, rather than reopened once more," Kagome stated blankly her eyes sparkling darkly in the moonlight.

"Ya know they say if you let a wound fester it'll never heal…or something along the lines of that shit," Inuyasha declared seriously before his eyes look a playful light. "Fuck Kagome why can't you speak like a goddamn normal shit ass person, I think you and fucking Sesshomaru spent to much time together."

Kagome easily saw through his taunting…even though he was right in believing some of Sesshomaru's traits had rubbed off on her…such as his less modernized speaking habits-but at least she wasn't introducing herself as, 'this Kagome.' Her nose visibly crinkled at that thought, seriously did he have to speak in third person…he was as bad as Rin-chan.

"Trying to get a rise out of me will not be beneficial in anyway, unless you desire to have your ass kicked to the moon and back," Kagome said with a sigh turning her head away as Inuyasha's face took an unhealthy green tint.

"This can't just be about that Gaara fucker…the Uchiha brat-you recognized his name didn't you? Or was it that Naruto kid? Definitely not the pink-haired banshee…" Inuyasha said thinking back to the earlier day's rose an eyebrow as she turned to her friend.

"I thought you were an idiot," she stated accusingly.

Inuyasha began to retort when he realized her insult, "Geez, Kagome I'm trying to fucking help you but-"

"Uchiha Itachi," Kagome cut him off and held a hand up, effectively stopping him from his ranting. "I met him before I knew you even existed. Uchiha Sasuke is his younger brother. I only met Itachi twice then he disappeared…" Her eyes became glazed as she thought about him. It had been years ago but he had reminded her of herself. He was so lost…just like her.

"…just like you to make fucking friends with a man that murdered his own clan and betrayed his village," Inuyasha muttered but it was just loud enough for her to hear. The Uchiha massacre, yes she had heard of the missing-nin, Uchiha Itachi that had murdered his entire clan, leaving only his little brother alive the Tsukikage had made them read a bingo book so they knew of enemies of the village they would be entering.

"Shut up!" Kagome hissed anger lacing her words as she regarded Inuyasha coldly. Itachi, he appeared emotionless but she knew he was compassionate…after all he kept his little brother alive when he could have just as easily killed him. No, the Itachi she had met would not kill unless needed, or in order to protect someone else. "He would not kill unless he had a valid reason."

"Calm down wench, don't get your panties in a twist," Inuyasha mumbled as he backed off his enraged teammate.

Kagome instantly relaxed as he wrapped an arm around her, allowing herself to lean into the embrace. For Inuyasha who wasn't very touchy and shied away from contact other than fighting to instigate a hug she knew he truly was concerned.

"Now what about that Naruto punk?" Inuyasha asked his voice softened considerably.

"Naruto…I don't know…I-I feel as though I know him…like a dream I can see it but when I wake up it's no longer in my grasp," she tried to explain with narrowed eyes.

Noticing the frustration the frustration in her scent and aura Inuyasha gave her a small squeeze to calm her.

"I trust your judgment," he began his honey golden eyes serious as he observed her. "But I sure as _hell _don't trust these damn shinobi…be careful-knowing you, you'll try to befriend all them brats."

Seeing the guilty expression on Kagome's face Inuyasha chuckled before continuing. "Remember the mission comes before everything else, including friends."

In an instant Kagome's façade was back in place, her cold eyes gazing into his. Expressionless face holding a bitter smirk. "I know _Yasha_-" she used his nickname sarcastically rather than endearingly, causing him to inwardly sigh. "I dedicated my life to this…I will not endanger this mission however, if this village does prove a worthy ally of Tsukigakure, than knowing shinobi of the village couldn't hurt."

In a flurry of flowers Kagome disappeared most likely to her room or to train. Inuyasha sweat dropped, even though it was the middle of the night it was probably the latter. A sigh escaped his lips as at her behavior. As a kunoichi she was so cold and uncaring, manipulative as hell, and feral to the point of being possessive but as Kagome she was vulnerable. He knew she feared being so defenseless but it was hurting her to follow shinobi code when it went against her values. She would break and Inuyasha had no idea if he'd be there in time to pick up the pieces before they disappeared forever.

* * *

Hakudoshi slipped from the shadows, momentarily scowling at the ANBU that were watching from other rooftops, before moving to stand in the spot Kagome had occupied mere moments before.

"What the hell Haku, were you fucking eavesdropping the whole time?" Inuyasha snarled out but his eyes held no fury just relief.

"Your vocabulary is expanding," Hakudoshi praised in a taunting manner. Inuyasha smirked in response, as much as he wanted to pound the white haired freak into the ground it could wait till the Chuunin Exams took place, then he could humiliate him.

"Yeah, well what should we do about the wench?"

"Kagome is intelligent she'll figure her problems out, though it wouldn't hurt to…supervise," Hakudoshi said decidedly.

Inuyasha snorted at that comment. "So basically you want us to spy on her."

Pinning Inuyasha with a harsh glare Hakudoshi's tone became a whisper of pure anger. "If you want to let her face everything by herself, even though you know it will break her very existence, go ahead. However I will not condemn her to suffer without at least attempting to help her."

Stepping into the shadows so he was no longer visible a smirk crossed his features at Inuyasha's soft agreement.

"For now we focus on the mission."

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome…"

Metal sang threw the air and embedded itself into the hard bark of a tree.

"Kago no naka no tori wa

Itsu itsu deyaru…"

Sasuke had been walking through the training grounds pondering over the strange Tsuki-nin. They were undoubtedly strong and would be a challenge, especially the small female of the group. A small smirk appeared on his face, if the girl proved powerful enough he would consider her a worthy candidate to help him rebuild the Uchiha Clan.

"Yoake no ban ni…"

Hearing the angelic voice Sasuke quickly made his way towards whoever was singing. Stepping into the clearing his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. The girl he had just been thinking of was sparring with clones of herself while singing the haunting melody. Her body moved as though she were in a deadly dance and her kunai and shuriken hit each of her clones perfectly causing them to burst into a shower of flower petals.

"Tsuru to kame ga subetta

Ushiro no shoumen dare?"

Kagome finished her song and slid from her crouched stance on the ground to slowly stand, her back turned to the young Uchiha.

"Uchiha-san," she greeted without moving to face him as he moved into the area. She had felt his aura steadily moving towards her position.

"Higurashi-san," Sasuke replied with interest, he had never come across a girl who wouldn't swoon when he spoke to them yet this foreign kunoichi ignored him and returned to her training.

Kagome glanced out of the corner of her eye at the brooding Uchiha that watched as she tossed kunai at a tree, easily forming the symbol of Tsukigakure. 'I wonder if he has the red eyes like Itachi?'

"I have heard of the Uchiha Clan," Kagome stated waiting for his reaction only for him to turn his head away but nevertheless she continued. "From my childhood I remember meeting one of your clan members…he showed me the Sharingan."

Sasuke noticeably stiffened at her words wondering if she had run into Itachi, mentally he shook his head, even if she had met Itachi that was years ago, what difference would it make.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I understand what it's like to lose a family."

"You couldn't possibly understand," Sasuke repield harshly with a sneer, while he wondered how she even knew of the Uchiha massacre.

Kagome smiled sadly at the frustrated Uchiha, the memories of her family were faint, like blurry images that she couldn't focus on and many of her memories had holes in them as though someone had purposely torn through her mind, destroying her past. But she knew without a doubt she had a family, one that she had loved, one that had been taken away from her just like the Uchiha but where he lost his at an age where he was able to protect himself she had lost hers at the mere age of four and had come to accept her past.

"If you hold onto the past you will never have room for a future," Kagome murmured as she collected her kunai and began walking away.

"You will never understand," Sasuke called, glaring at her back yet even as he did he felt the truth behind her words and felt connected to her as she raised her hand in response her head turned so she could watch him out of the corner of her eye.

"Good luck, Uchiha-san."

* * *

A/N Sorry for the extremely late update I've had midterms and dance competitions so I haven't had much time.

Please review(I'm planning on updating my stories with the most reviews first.)


	5. Chapter 5: A Day to Remember

**Title: Caged**

**Chapter 5: A Day to Remember**

**A/N: I was sorta disappointed with the lack of reviews for my last chapter…but I decided to make my chapters longer! So please review!**

**And for those of you that have been reviewing thank you so much! Much love (not in a creepy way) to you all!**

**Pairings: There is a poll currently in progress (check my profile) there will be a lot of one sided stuff so…yeahhh…ENJOY!**

* * *

"_You let the girl escape!" A roar seemed to shake the forest floor as a man wearing a black inu mask yelled at his companion who remained bored at his display of power._

"_It is not like I don't know where she is, __**Inuyuushi**__" the other man replied his own mask leering back disdain in his voice as he said the code name. "I have been following her…she is traveling with an ANBU shinobi of Konoha a mere teenager…the __**child **__is no threat." _

_The man in the inu mask snorted at the arrogance in the tone of the other. "Do not underestimate the boy __**Kumoheru**__, if he is the ningen I suspect him to be, he is a prodigy…he could easily take on one such as you."_

_Kumoheru growled at the insult but Inuyuushi ignored him as he lightly sniffed the air checking for the girls scent._

"_Come the girl is two miles north of here," Kumoheru said rather grudgingly as he became a blur arriving at his destination seconds later with Inuyuushi beside him. "She is in the clearing with the boy."_

_Inuyuushi eagerly peered through the opening in the trees a sigh of relief escaping him as he took in her uninjured form. The boy that traveled with her leaned against a tree amusement in his eyes as he watched the small girl play in the field of flowers._

"_We take her back tonight," Inuyuushi stated firmly turning to look into the narrowed red eyes of his partner. "Do you have an objection?"_

"_Hai, Touga," the man snarled, dropping their fake names as his anger took over, he knew he fighting a loosing cause. "I think we should further observe them."_

"_Now, Onigumo why would we do something such as that?" Touga said with a frown, not exactly liking the way the man's eyes turned back to look into the clearing, his eyes locked on the two figures._

"_That little girl is undoubtedly powerful is she not?" Onigumo finally hissed at Touga who's eyes widened fractionally, not knowing where he was taking the conversation._

_Inu no Taisho was not blind, he had seen the longing for power in the eyes of Onigumo but the possessive looked he had gained was new. _

"…_hai, that is the reason we've been searching for her."_

_Onigumo's red eyes widened in excitement behind his mask. "Well that boy is an Uchiha, not even we demons have the Tsume blood left…if we were to capture the boy we could rebuild-"_

"_Nonsense," Touga's voice gained a biting edge as he glared at the shinobi. "You are spouting nonsense! Right now we have barely amicable relations with the ningen villages and you are proposing to kidnap one simply to rejuvenate a dying bloodline? Do you wish to sentence our entire species to death?" _

_Getting no response as Onigumo merely turned his gaze away, Touga sighed. "We wait till nightfall."_

* * *

_Kagome looked around from her seat in the field of flowers, she felt as though someone was watching her but she couldn't sense anyone nearby. Ignoring the slight chill that ran down her spine she turned to Itachi, a small smile on her lips as she ran back to the teen. _

"_Itachi-san, look!" she held up a crown of flowers as she sat down beside the stoic boy. Noticing his slight smile Kagome grinned before her eyes saddened and she looked away._

"_Ne, Itachi-san, you're leaving soon aren't you?" Kagome asked her sapphire eyes downcast._

_She had been traveling with the Uchiha for a few weeks. At her request she had learned what village he was from, what his family was like, and that he was on a mission for his village but would have to return soon to make a big decision…but he hadn't told her what that decision was. _

_Itachi's onyx eyes glanced at the small girl. She had followed him ever since their fateful meeting by the stream. During the time they traveled he had become fond of her and taught her how to protect herself and a few academy level jutsus. She was intriguing, she knew he was a murderer yet she faithfully followed him._

"_Hai," he finally answered as he uncharacteristically placed a hand on her head in reassurance. "Maybe, you'll come to my village with me?"_

_Kagome blinked at the offer but shook her head. She still had to head west, even though she enjoyed being with the Uchiha she knew she wasn't meant to be in Hi no Kuni. Something about the West held answers for her surrounding her past and she wasn't going to give up the chance of getting her questions answered._

"_Iie, I can't. I don't belong in this country, I belong somewhere else," Kagome murmured not noticing the slightly disappointed gaze of the Uchiha before they once more hardened._

* * *

"_Uchiha-san."_

_Itachi watched warily as two figures appeared from the opposite end of the clearing; they were dressed in white and had unusual black masks. He had felt as though he and Kagome were being followed but had felt no other presences. He activated his eyes so that the three tomoes of the sharingan spun dangerously in his red eyes. Kagome slept peacefully, her sleep undisturbed as she nuzzled her head into Itachi's shoulder._

"_Who are you?" Itachi questioned, quietly maneuvering Kagome so that she still lay on his lap with her head at his neck but so that her position allowed him to have better access to a weapon or to create a jutsu. _

"_We aren't here to fight you, we are merely here for the girl," the one with the inu mask spoke up while his partner let out a noise of annoyance, obviously disgruntled with the statement._

_Silently Itachi studied the two shinobi. While he was sure he could take them both on in a fight he knew he wouldn't come out unscathed and he was at a disadvantage seeing as they probably knew the abilities of the Uchiha Clan while he couldn't even recognize their hitai-ates._

"_What village are you from," Itachi asked suddenly causing both unknown shinobi to stiffen._

"_Smart boy," the one with the leering hebi mask praised in a sneering tone. _

"_We are from Tsukigakure, a village most of you ningen believe is fake. I'm sure you've heard of the legends," the inu replied ignoring his partner._

_Tsukigakure, yes Itachi had heard of the village, he of course hadn't believed there was such a village where youkai lived, however he knew the shinobi in front of him weren't lying._

"_Why do you want Kagome?" Itachi asked after a moment of silence passed. It was unfathomable why youkai would want a little human girl, especially one he had grown quite fond of. _

"_She doesn't belong among normal humans…she is pure, she will be tainted by the hatred if she remains," the inu said carefully as he slowly began walking towards the pair. "Kagome, is the last of a line of powerful beings, she will be manipulated and abused…corrupted."_

_Vermillion eyes narrowed on the man as Itachi silently warned him not to come any closer. The man stopped patiently his eyes never leaving the girl in his arms and the man in the hebi mask didn't allow his gaze to waver from the Uchiha's stiff form._

"_She will not be harmed," the inu added seriously golden eyes peering down at the teenager. "You have my word."_

_Brushing a strand of hair from Kagome's eyes Itachi mentally sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep traveling with Kagome, unless she was willing to become a citizen of Konoha and be adopted into one of the clans. But the thought of abandoning her had been one he hadn't wished to consider and now there was another option for her, which was most likely the best to choose._

_Rising to his feet Itachi steadily made his way to the inu, his eyes never leaving the peaceful face of Kagome. As he cradled her to his chest._

_Almost reluctantly he handed her off to the man, still unsure if he had made the best decision. Turning away he stiffened as a hand came down heavily on his shoulder._

"_She will be safe…good luck to you, Uchiha…you have a difficult decision to make," the inu murmured to the surprised male before turning on his heel and walking away, his teammate sending the Uchiha one last possessive gaze before following._

_As they made their way farther west Kagome frowned slightly in her sleep a small whimper leaving her lips as she snuggled into an unfamiliar chest. "…Itachi…"_

* * *

'_One day,' _Kagome thought to herself from the top of the Hokage Monument. She sat cross-legged in an Inuyasha pose as she thought about what to do with the last day before the Chuunin Exams. They had trained and toured the village but otherwise it had been rather uneventful. Hakudoshi stood beside her his eyes bored but his form alert while Inuyasha laid by her other side, his mouth hanging open with some drool dripping onto the monument as he snored.

Kagome crinkled her nose in disgust as she noticed the puddle of drool Inuyasha was creating on the Monument. 'I hope the Hokage doesn't hold _us _accountable for…_his _behavior,' she thought dryly.

"His lack of hygiene is truly repulsive," Hakudoshi snidely voiced her thoughts before they both looked over Konoha in relative comfortable silence. Of course they weren't completely calm, their 'escorts' or rather personally stalkers were still watching them, unknowingly making their presence unbearably noticeable.

"It is not…forbidden of you to…befriend shinobi of Konoha," Hakudoshi began hesitantly causing Kagome's eyes to snap in his direction, slightly astounded that he would even bring up such a topic. For Hakudoshi to say such a thing was surprising, usually he would be the one to try and stop any type of interaction between other shinobi.

"What makes you think I'll even attempt such a futile act?" Kagome asked her eyes shifting to gaze back over the village.

"I can see the longing in your eyes," Hakudoshi stated with a smirk. "You have been curious of other villages; it is only natural, after all our community is a very enclosed society."

"The village and the others are different from Tsukigakure," Kagome admitted as she thought of Tsuki no Kuni.

It was spacious and open but it was closed off from other lands, isolated from friend or foe. Konohagakure was…free. The shinobi were bound by code of course and the civilians had their own conduct but the land was different, it was more welcoming to other nations it seemed as though where ever you looked you could glimpse the different cultures.

Hooded lavender eyes observed Kagome's expression as she thought. It had been a long time since she had been outside the lands of Tsuki no Kuni and he knew while she loved the country she had come to call home she simply couldn't resist the simple pleasures of the ningen villages. But of course it was only to be expected seeing as she was born on the lands of Hi no Kuni.

Hakudoshi unconsciously clenched his fist, if only they had found her sooner, if only she hadn't had to endure being alone for so long…maybe…just maybe the cage she had trapped herself in wouldn't exist.

"Haku?" Kagome's soft concerned voice caused him to regain his senses as a smooth hand delicately reached up to brush his own. Sapphire eyes narrowed up at him, slight annoyance but mainly amusement in them. "You think too much, Hakudoshi. One day your brain will burst from all your thoughts."

Deciding not to reply to what he considered a 'childish' comment, Hakudoshi instead focused his eyes on Inuyasha who was still asleep. "Wake up," he demanded forcefully, allowing his aura to spike just enough for the inu to be alerted to a possible threat.

Kagome shook her head at his antics but was forced to bite back a giggle as Inuyasha jumped up flailing crazily, golden eyes flashing nervously and his silver hair a tangled mess. His hand had immediately gone to his side, where Tetsusaiga was located and was in a panicked state as he realized he had left it with Juromaru.

"Yasha, you shouldn't be so unaware of your surroundings, even if you are sleeping," Kagome admonished his behavior as he sent a soft challenging growl at the smirking kage user. The shadow stealer merely glanced at him before turning away, dismissing him.

"Why I oughta-!" Inuyasha started only to be cut off by Kagome.

"Enough! We will not waste the last day before the Chuunin Exams fighting amongst ourselves. We are a team so start acting like it," her stern glare caused both teammates to submit reluctantly.

"Now," her tone lightened considerably as she looked across the village. "What should we do?"

_**GROWL **_

Kagome and Hakudoshi blinked as they turned expressionlessly in Inuyasha's direction.

"Was that your stomach?" Kagome asked disbelievingly, her eyebrow arched in a very Sesshomaru-ish way as she stared at his growling stomach.

Uncomfortable with all the attention Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I-uh-guess?"

"For a moment I had believed he had finally made a real growl rather than one of those pathetic whimpers, however I was mistaken seeing as he admitted to it just being his stomach," Hakudoshi said with a sneer, unable to hold back his rude comment.

Before Inuyasha could do or say anything in retaliation Kagome sent a small spark of her powers through the air causing them both to jolt up as it came into contact with their skin.

"Now Hakudoshi, I suggest that you stop trying to instigate a fight unless you wish for me to report to Juromaru that you are in desperate need of discipline…Juromaru-sensei has mentioned to me your _troubles _against pure jutsus and how _I _could help your endurance…" Watching as Hakudoshi's features became ashen she smirked before turning to a snickering Inuyasha, "And you, just because Hakudoshi says one little smart remark does not mean you need to fight him! I swear if you don't stop messing around I'll say 'it!'"

Inuyasha's hand rose to his neck where he grasped the rosary with a gulp. "You wouldn't wench," he growled out even though his voice wasn't very convinced, even to his own ears.

Kagome smiled darkly in response. "Hoch, Inuyasha," she purred causing a noticeable shiver to go down his spine. "You _know _I would."

Finally Inuyasha nodded in defeat…yep, Kagome definitely would. While she hated seeing her friends injured by others she had no qualms against inflicting wounds upon them herself.

"Good, now-"

_**GROWL**_

Both Kagome and Hakudoshi sweat dropped while Inuyasha rubbed his stomach, a sheepish expression once more in place.

"Let's go get food," Kagome stated her eye twitching as Inuyasha's stomach growled again.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! C'mon, Kakashi-sensei gave us the day off, let's go get RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed to his teammates as he dodged the punch thrown at his head by Sakura, grin still in place.

Sakura sighed while she really didn't care about Naruto, she was hungry, well…if Sasuke decided to go so would she!

Gazing out of the corner of his eye at the overexcited blond Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he met Naruto's blue orbs. _'That girl,' _he thought back to the Tsuki-nin from a few nights ago. _'Her eyes are blue like his…'_

"So teme are you coming?" Naruto's question cut into the stoic Uchiha's thoughts, staring at him expectantly, probably waiting to be denied.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he began to walk in the direction of the ramen stand. Blinking the blond jumped in the sir with a loud cheer before racing by the Uchiha to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"C'mon teme! Last one there is a weak shinobi!" Naruto called over his shoulder with an almost feral but challenging grin.

"Naruto, that's cheating!" Sakura cried out while a more predatory like glint appeared in Sasuke's eyes as chakra spread to his legs and his incomplete sharingan activated.

Kagome looked up from her ramen as the three shinobi from the day of their arrival appeared, all panting and out of breath. Looking up from his own bowl of steaming ramen Hakudoshi's eyebrows rose as he regarded them. Their appearances were less than desirable, especially the pink ones, her hair was a nest of pink while the boys looked as though they had gone through a war. Naruto's hair was smoking and singed while Sasuke's clothing looked as though it had been relentlessly tugged on by multiple people until it became two sizes to big. To busy eating his ramen Inuyasha just glanced out of the corner of his eye and blanched as he saw the three genin. Choking on his noodles he tried not to laugh at them but failed miserably.

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san…girl," Kagome greeted a small smirk playing on her lips watching as Sasuke and Naruto quickly straightened up and the pink haired banshee desperately yanked at her nest of hair.

"Eh? Just call me Naruto," the blond said scratching the back of his head a small blush on his cheeks.

"Then please just Kagome, Naruto-kun," she responded with a beautiful smile.

"Kagome-chan," Naruto tested it slowly and smiled brightly back at her liking how her name sounded on his tongue.

"Higurashi-san," Sasuke said his eyes narrowed only for Kagome to smile sweetly as though she their 'incident' on the training grounds had never happened.

"You know the same goes for you as well Uchiha-san…I really do despise formalities unless necessary," Kagome said a small pout replacing her smile.

"Hn," Sasuke gave a noncommittal grunt as the genin took seats at the counter besides the Tsuki-nin quickly ordering their meals. For awhile they all ate in silence with Sakura sending small glares at a seemingly oblivious Kagome.

"Wow, Inuyasha, Naruto-kun almost eats just as much ramen as you!" she exclaimed, unknowingly starting an eating contest between the two.

"_**Bakas," **_Hakudoshi and Sasuke muttered at the same time causing them to glare at each other only to turn to glare at their teammate as the two ramen lovers slammed their bowls on the table before ordered more ramen.

"MY WOMAN!"

Everyone looked up at the yell only to blink as there was a gust of wind and a boy with long black hair in a high ponytail wearing traditional hakamas and haori like the Tsuki-nin appeared in with his strong tanned hands clasped firmly around Kagome's own small, fragile hands. Hakudoshi rolled his eyes in annoyance while steam seemed to be coming out of Inuyasha's ears and Kagome had a light blush but otherwise seemed unfazed.

"Back off ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha snarled abandoning the eating contest as the male leapt to his feet in response.

"Shut the hell up you flea-bitten mutt!"

The Konoha genin blinked at the insults but didn't linger on them as they watched the entertainment.

"Kagome's my woman!" the man once more declared not seeming to notice Kagome's annoyed expression or the death glares Hakudoshi and Sasuke directed at him.

"Kouga," Kagome interrupted before Inuyasha could respond. "It's great to see you again but I thought you were promised to Ayame?"

"He is that's why you are mine," a tall male with his hair in a braid wearing armor over his clothes and carrying a huge halberd on his shoulder walked into the already crowded stand a smirk on his handsome face as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her to his chest.

"Bankotsu, I'm not your woman either!" Kagome cried out but rather than pull away she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Oi, don't I get a hug?" a man wearing a floral woman's kimono with a sword strapped to his back stepped out from behind Bankotsu his arms wide.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome exclaimed as she was swept up into the cross dressers embrace. Team 7 blinked as they were ignored by what seemed like a reunion for the genin of Tsukigakure.

Hakudoshi let out a barely audible sigh as he gave a small nod at Bankotsu before his eyes skimmed past Kouga and Inuyasha who had once again begun to argue and landed on the Konoha genin. The Uchiha seemed annoyed and slightly jealous of Jakotsu, the Kyuubi vessel was rubbing his eyes as he stared at Jakotsu, no doubt trying to determine whether Jakotsu was male or female, and the female of their group was staring at Kagome with increasing jealousy. _'I hope no one else shows up…'_

"How's my little Kaggie-chan been?"

Before Kagome could reply to the question her eyes narrowed. She could feel _them _and _they_ were headed in _their _direction. Turning her head to the door she barely noticed as Jakotsu released her to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they stepped in.

"The idiot's group and the whore's group all in the same place at once…how amusing," a high-pitched female voice called out in a sickly sweet tone.

Everyone turned to look at the new arrivals. The Tsuki-nin all scowled, annoyed that the good name of their village would be blemished by the despicable team. Sakura inched farther away from the foreign ninja and closer to her own when chills ran down her spine as cold eyes glanced over Team 7. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in disgust at the females outfits. 'Are they even suitable to be called kunoichi with their lack of clothing?'

Naruto's blue eyes caught with the woman who had spoken up earlier and he narrowed them into a glare when the woman eyed him with disgust.

"Kikyo, it seems you are once again confusing our teams with your own…If my memory serves correct I recall you trying to sleep with every male you set your beady black eyes on, whether they be shinobi, civilian, or even dog," Kagome said in response, her tone amicable though her eyes burned holes into the girls head. Instantly Kikyo's eyes lit with hatred and Inuyasha quickly stepped in front of Kagome to stop the slutty kunoichi from advancing on the still ever pleasant Kagome.

"Konnichiwa, Kanna," Hakudoshi greeted his twin his gaze unflinching as she turned her seemingly sightless eyes on his.

"Hakudoshi," she replied emotionlessly but it was laced with underlying bitterness and hate as the siblings observed each other coolly.

"Has everyone forgotten about me?" a male fenin with long black hair cooed, stepping around the two females of his team to be greeted by loud growls of as the Tsuki-nin pushed Kagome behind them to stand beside where Konoha-genin were seated.

"Byakuya, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled his eyes flashing red though luckily it went unnoticed by Team 7.

Hakudoshi's eyes calmly swept over the new team before hardening in resolve. "I think you should leave…now."

Kagome pouted a she took a seat on the stool. She didn't need anyone to protect her, she could fight her own battles…seeing Byakuya's dark cold eyes focus on her Kagome paled and ducked her head a small tremor of fear going through her.

"Hn. That bitch hasn't changed a bit, still hiding behind protectors, how cowardly," the man murmured amusement dancing in his eyes. Kagome visibly flinched at the words but her eyes remained glued firmly to the floor.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at her in concern, it was alarming to see the once audacious girl so frightened, even Sakura felt slight concern as she placed a hand lightly on Kagome's arm to comfort her. Giving the pink haired girl a slight smile Kagome tilted her head as she observed the girl…perhaps she had judged her a bit to soon.

"Take that back!" Kouga yelled out angrily baring his teeth. "Kagome is the bravest female I've ever met!" Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Hakudoshi, and Inuyasha all nodded and murmured word of agreement their postures stiff, surprisingly agreeing on something for once.

Byakuya merely let out a mocking laugh causing Inuyasha's eyes to flash red once more. Just as Inuyasha was about to lunge at Bankotsu a cold, pale hand reached out grasping his outstretched hand and twisting it harshly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anticipation as a man with dark hair, red eyes, pale skin, and uncannily handsome appearance wearing dark purple haori and hakamas seemed to slither out of a shadow. The Tsuki-nin all recoiled at the sight of him as Inuyasha yanked uselessly on his arm.

"Naraku," Kagome hissed venomously getting to her feet only for the dark haired man to glance almost hungrily at her, his crimson eyes filled with lust and desire.

"Kagome-Kagome, be a good girl and sit. I still need to teach this heathen some manners, you can wait your turn-"

"Naraku, release my student," Juromaru's emotionless voice filled with anger as Naraku graced him with a smirk before dropping Inuyasha's hand watching in pleasure as he swiftly pulled back.

Turning his eyes on his own team he smirked as they all straightened up and Kikyo offered him a slutty smile.

"Good luck at the Chuunin Exams…lets hope you all make it out alive…I'll be seeing you Kagome-chan," Naraku purred out his eyes once more landing on the irritated girl before turning and leaving the ramen stand, everyone except Byakuya following.

"I'll be looking for you, Kagome-chan," Byakuya promised his eyes glinting as he turned on his heel to follow his team.

"Kagome are you okay?" Juromaru asked walking up to his student, concerned at how silent she had become.

"Hai," Kagome replied with a shaky smile. "It happened a long time ago…" Facing the Konoha-genin she bowed politely. "Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun, I apologize but it would be best if I left…Haruno-san, is it? I apologize for the animosity, I am not one to hold a grudge." Without another word she disappeared in a swirl of flowers.

"I'll go check on her," Hakudoshi stated following his sensei, who had muttered a short farewell to the Konoha-genin and a swift nod to the Tsuki-genin before sinking into the shadows.

"I'm outta here," Kouga declared to his teammates, having no reason to stay since Kagome decided to leave. "Better not let my woman get hurt dog breath."

Not giving Inuyasha a chance to respond Kouga took off in a run creating a small tornado to appear around him while Bankotsu slapped the silver haired male on the back and Jakotsu pounced on him.

"Looks like we'll be eating with you guys," Bankotsu said with a smirk while Inuyasha desperately tried to shove the cross dresser away from him.

"Inuyasha!" Jakotsu cried out with a pout before taking a seat beside his teammate, with Inuyasha on the other side of Bankotsu, while he turned curiously to the Konoha-genin.

"So who the hell are you guys?" Bankotsu asked as he dug into his bowl of ramen, speaking in between bites, Jakotsu peering over his shoulder.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, next Hokage, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as cobalt blue eyes met sky blue.

"Heh, I like you kid," Bankotsu said patting the blonds head while Jakotsu fawned over his 'pretty' hair.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you," Sakura said with a pretty smile but Bankotsu's eyes quickly landed on Sasuke.

"What about you?" he asked gruffly already not liking the kids attitude.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," the brooding shinobi answered sending an Uchiha glare at the inquisitive male.

"Che. You remind me of that arrogant dog," Bankotsu mumbled as Inuyasha smirked in agreement. "I'm Dasanteki Bankotsu, this is Dasanteki Jakotsu my brother."

"Hey!" Jakotsu greeted with a small wave and grin. "We along with our baka teammate Ookyoumou Kouga make up the Kazemusha team. While Kagome, Hakudoshi, and my Inu-chan make up team Junsegetsuei."

"Who were those people?" Sasuke asked not paying attention to a pouting Jakotsu and instead staring at Inuyasha who looked at the Uchiha with disinterest.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" Inuyasha barked out before sighing and uncharacteristically pushing away his bowl of ramen. "They are Tsuki-nin like us…"

Inuyasha gestured to his companions before continuing.

"Sukimori Kikyo, was the one who spoke to Kagome. The girl's a bitch, always sleeping around, hell I used to date her before Kagome found out she was a slut. Kumo Kanna is Hakudoshi's twin, she can control voids, she's dangerous as hell. But that damn bastard Kiragensou Byakuya attacked Kagome when she was injured. He used an illusion and completely destroyed her mental state," Inuyasha's fist clenched at the memory of Kagome's broken gaze.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu shared a concerned glance as Inuyasha's hand lightly shook in fury.

"Still…he's not as bad as their sensei, Kumokuro Naraku," Jakotsu added when Inuyasha didn't speak up. "He's obsessed with Kagome-chan, no one really knows why, only that his father used to have the same obsession."

"Will Kagome-chan be okay?" Naruto asked in concern for his new friend. Bankotsu chuckled and once more pat the blond on the back.

"Kagome-chan's a strong girl," he reassured. "She'll pull through."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the thought of Naraku and Byakuya they were both strong, he could practically feel their power rolling off of them in waves…but the thought of them touching Kagome made him feel nauseous. She was to pure to be tarnished by them.

"Watch out for them…" Inuyasha stood abruptly his expression serious as he faced Team 7. "Watch out for the Kumokuro Team…if they find you…you won't be able to escape."

_'Watch out...Kumokuro team...you won't escape...'_

* * *

Hakudoshi and Juromaru stood side by side, watching as Kagome blasted a tree down with her powers.

"I-I-I couldn't fucking l-look h-him in the eye!" Kagome screamed in anger as another tree went down with the flick of a wrist and she began attacking another tree. "Does that b-bastard still h-have so much control over me that I'm scared of him!"

Knocking down one last tree Kagome fell to her knees. She felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come…she wouldn't allow herself to cry, she had made that promise long ago. Hearing soft footsteps stop behind her she looked around to see Hakudoshi, his hand extended to her while Juromaru stood a bit further back.

Gently grasping Hakudoshi's hand Kagome allowed him to pull her up. Releasing him she slowly made her way to her sensei, bowing her head in apology.

"Forgive me sensei, I got carried away," she said stiffly and Juromaru nodded in acceptance as he turned to look at the damage.

"Just clean it up," he said softly.

Bowing once more Kagome's eyes glowed silver and in a flash of white the training grounds looked the same as she had found them.

Silently following Hakudoshi out of the training grounds Kagome's eyes hardened in determination. "I will not hide…not anymore."

Lavender eyes glanced back at his teammate a smirk appearing on his face. He had been waiting for awhile to hear those words uttered from her lips. Looking at the pink and orange streaked sky, Hakudoshi smiled, Kagome's cage was slowly rusting and soon she would be strong enough to break free.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all my reviews and I'd really appreciate more thanks!

Translations (some of this isn't completely correct.)

Inuyuushi-Brave warrior dog

Kumoheru-Hell spider

Kumokuro-dark/black spider

Ookyoumou-fierce wolf (something like it)

Dasanteki-mercenary

Kazemusha-wind warriors (guess who their sensei is…)

Junseigetsuei-pure moon (how ironic…)


	6. Chapter 6: Tenshi no Tsuki

Title: Caged

Chapter 6: The Tsuki no Tenshi

**A/N: Well first of all I'd like to say thank you to all of my reviewers, especially mistressofdarkness962 who drew an awesome picture of Kagome as a kunoichi…please check it out! It's awesome and is currently my profile pic cause I couldn't get it on my profile…but you can view it on deviant art at:**

**.com/ **

**However I'm still annoyed with the lack of reviews and will only be updating if I get…well more than I got for the last chapter. sorry but there are a lot of people who have this as a fav but don't review and it makes me feel like the story is inadequate…. I understand you don't have time but seriously it's only takes like a few minutes to write a good review!**

**Pairings: the poll will close probs by chapter 12...maybe later but pairings are indefinite…who knows I might change it at like chapter 22 or something…(I plan on making this a pretty long fanfic)**

* * *

_Long silver hair tied in a ponytail gently swayed with the slight breeze as softened gold eyes gazed at the small child who stood numbly beside him, her eyes were downcast as she desperately tried to blink away the tears in her eyes. Her long raven hair was tangled and messy from the travel to Tsukigakure and she shivered in her worn down blue kimono the Uchiha had provided for her._

_Placing a large clawed hand on her small shoulder Touga gave her a reassuring squeeze as he guided her through the village, returning greetings and ignoring curious onlookers. He watched as her head lifted a bit and her eyes went wide as she noticed the extra appendages many of the villagers and shinobi sported. Holding back a chuckle when he noticed her hand twitch when they passed by rather large inu with fluffy white ears, Touga let out a small breath of relief when they made it to the Palace of Moon without any trouble from a few of the more hostile clans._

_The guards stationed at the entrance immediately bowed low in greeting to Touga, who gave them a short nod, and glanced with slight apprehension at Kagome who returned the favor. Walking into the courtyard he slowed his pace to allow the girl to examine the beautiful flowers and trees that were incorporated into the stone architecture. Pulling her gently along Touga allowed his amusement to show as she gasped when they entered the elaborate palace._

"_Follow me little one," Touga commanded lightly as Kagome silently gaped at the artwork, tall ceilings, and bright colors. Nodding numbly she quickly followed him as he led her up flights of steps and through different hallways. By the time he stopped walking at a pair of double doors everything had become a blur. _

_Casting Kagome a bemused glance, Touga knocked on the door. Not waiting for a response he threw open the door and strolled in with a smirk on his handsome face the crescent moon on his forehead seeming to shine in pride._

_Peeking around Touga's sturdy form Kagome looked in awe at the magnificent paintings of youkai that adorned the walls and glanced to the desk centered in the middle of the room with windows on each side that overlooked the village. _

"_Inutaisho, who is she?" _

_The cold, calculating but slightly curious voice immediately drew her attention to the silver haired, golden eyed teenager standing behind the desk. He had the same crescent marking on his forehead and looked like a colder, younger, more regal replica of Touga. His harsh golden eyes focused on the nervous girl for a moment before easily dismissing her as he turned to the older male, waiting for his question to be answered. _

"_Hello to you as well, Sesshomaru," Touga greeted a playful glint in his eyes as he observed the stoic boy before turning to the small girl. "Kagome, this is Sesshomaru, my son and heir to the Taisho Clan. Don't mind him; I still need to beat a few manners into the whelp."_

_Kagome let out a soft giggle at his statement causing Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow at the surprisingly pleasant sound. Usually he thought ningen to be loud, obnoxious, unhygienic, and basically a waste of space and time however this little girl seemed innocent compared to the other corrupted, filthy ningen._

"_Sesshomaru, this is Higurashi Kagome, she is the one we were searching for," Touga explained as a newfound interest lit in his son's eyes. "She is the last one and Kagome is rather intelligent for her age as well as holding the jewel."_

_At those words Sesshomaru turned stunned golden eyes to Kagome who merely gazed in confusion at Touga. She was still sad about being taken from Itachi and missed him terribly but Touga was nicer than the man who had tied her up was and when she had been brought to Tsukigakure she immediately could tell it was where she was supposed to be. But right now she had no idea what they were talking about. Why were they searching for her? Who were they? She was the last of what? And she was pretty sure she didn't hold any jewel…if she had she might've been able to get better food and clothing on her journey._

_Tugging on Touga's hakamas, Kagome waited until he was looking down at her before she began to speak. "Ano, Touga-san, what do you mean?"_

_Chuckling Touga patted her head before his eyes darkened slightly and a sigh escaped his lips. Taking her hand in his he curled his large hand protectively around her smaller one and led her to a couch in the large room, smirking as he felt Sesshomaru's gaze burning into his back. Picking Kagome up gently, he sat down before placing her comfortably on his lap._

"_Sesshomaru, why don't you join us? This is a long story and I can tell that you're curious," Touga called out without turning around. He listened as Sesshomaru hesitated before reluctantly striding over to sit on the couch across from the one he and Kagome occupied._

"_In the past there used to be many youkai, they lived among ningen in those days, they ruled the north, south, east, and west with ningen vassals and lesser lords. The Higurashi Clan in those days was made up of powerful mikos and monks; they combated against evil youkai and kuro mikos. However over time ningen began developing youkai like traits from the influence of youki. Soon they began to attack all youkai whether they were good or evil. The Higurashi Clan protected the youkai, trying to bring reason to the ningen's minds however they were forced into submission. In secrecy they along with my own family created Tsukigakure and helped create barriers and spells that would make our village a near myth." _

_Touga paused in his story and took in Kagome's completely enraptured expression with a small smile. Sesshomaru was also quite exhilarated by the story because rather than his indifferent façade his posture was relaxed and his eyes held excitement in them. _

"_The Higurashi Clan than moved back to live among the rising shinobi villages, silently watching in the shadows, like protectors. Later they came back to our village with smaller clans of taijya, slayers that killed youkai, mikos, and monks. We all learned to live with each other and build off the strengths and weaknesses of our powers to be able to surpass the shinobi villages if there was ever a need to fight back or stop a dispute among villages. At this time there were few youkai that still freely roamed the lands, they were the oldest most noble youkai that were more of spirits unwilling to leave the land they had settled on. They were provoked by ningen and the humans came to call them bijuu and sealed them into vessels."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into slits as he sneered, he had heard of the bijuu and how the once great beasts had been sealed into ningen children. It was despicable. He didn't know whether to pity them or to despise them for falling into such a trap._

"_Your clan was hidden by Hi no Kuni however someone discovered the location and attacked them. Kagome you were the only survivor. When we discovered the Higurashi Massacre our top shinobi were sent out however they found no survivors and it wasn't until recently we discovered that you were still alive and traveling to our village. This is your home."_

_Kagome's eyes widened at those words…home…was she really home? After running for so long after being alone in the wild could she actually be home? Her mind whirled at the thoughts of being 'home.' Did she really understand what a home was? Shyly looking up at Touga, Kagome smiled tentatively and hesitantly responded. "…home."_

_Touga smiled brightly and nodded eagerly. "Hai, this is your new home."_

_Blinking Kagome nodded in agreement before looking at the ground once more, almost as though in embarrassment. "Ano, Touga-san, are you a youkai?" _

"_Hai, Sesshomaru and I are both inu youkai," Touga explained gently. While he had told her the legend on youkai he knew that actually realizing youkai existed seemed to frighten most ningen into silence._

"_Uh- well-um-can I-um…can I touch your tail?" Kagome asked sapphire eyes wide as she gazed up at Touga pleadingly, her hand already inching towards the snowy mokomoko. Sesshomaru had to stifle a chuckle at Touga's surprised face. He had never seen his otousan look so…uncomfortable, after all it was not in a youkai's nature to openly show their weakness, however the mokomoko was also a great source of power also. _

"_Well," Touga looked thoughtfully at the small girl, finally giving in as she gave puppy dog eyes. "Sure, I see no harm in that."_

_Kagome giggled happily and reached her hand up to stroke the pelt, reveling at the softness. Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he looked at Kagome, she was so innocent and fragile… 'She has the jewel,' he thought in silent aggravation. 'Nothing good has ever befallen the one that guards the jewel.'_

"_Kagome, I have another son, his name is Inuyasha, he's around your age, would you like to meet him later on?" Touga asked his eyes shinning. Kagome nodded happily and giggled as the mokomoko twitched under her fingers…but she couldn't help the nagging feeling that she had forgotten something…something very important._

* * *

Silence was greeted them as they approached the academy, along with stares from passerby's and shinobi, alike. However Kagome paid them no mind as her teammates did the same, each lost in their own thoughts. Hakudoshi shifted noticeably, which was unusual of him, he was usually the calmest most laidback. Inuyasha's fingers twitched slightly as his eyes darted back and forth. But while most thought their quirks were due to nerves in reality it was the exact opposite. Both males were frantic to fight, eager for an opportunity to release their frustration of the day before. Kagome was the only one that was truly nervous as she absentmindedly fingered the pure black fighting kimono she had donned, her weapons were strategically hidden except for her twin katanas and her obi was a beautiful shade of silver that contrasted nicely against the black. Hakudoshi and Inuyasha had also worn black haori's and hakamas, the custom of Tsukigakure and they all had the symbol of their village and clan proudly displayed on their backs. Kagome's was the silver crescent moon of Tsukigakure, lined in a blue trim with a blue teardrop formed at the tip of the crescent, a pink jewel enwrapped in it. Hakudoshi's was similar with the crescent moon but was lined in lavender and the faint silver lines of a web shinned almost sinisterly behind it. Inuyasha's clan symbol was the symbol of Tsukigakure because the Taisho head had founded the village so to add his own 'style' and to rebel against the strict, old fashioned regulations and honor bound code of Tsukigakure he had made the crescent moon a bloody red.

Nearing the Ninja Academy, Kagome's eyes slid onto the lone tree with a single swing. Tilting her head she cleared her mind of the nostalgia that had come upon her and instead focused on…the blond haired, blue-eyed genin that was frantically waving in front of her face.

"Ano, Konnichiwa…?" Kagome said as Inuyasha pushed the blond back a bit, irritated by how close he was.

"Back of gaki," Inuyasha growled out.

"Urusai, baka!" Naruto yelled at Inuyasha before turning back to Kagome. "C'mon, you guys can walk with me, Sasuke-teme, and Sakura-chan!"

Kagome bit her lip at Naruto's declaration. Knowing Inuyasha he'd probably start a fight and Hakudoshi would provoke one…it was best to stay away from other teams…at least until the exams started. Glancing around the blond, Kagome sent a small smile at his two teammates that were lingering at the entrance of the academy. Sasuke 'hned' a greeting while Sakura gave a small hesitant smile in reply. Turning back to Naruto she bit her lip as he graced her with wide quivering blue puppy eyes and she felt her resolve crumble.

"Hai, we'll go with you after all we all have the same destination," she responded smiling brightly back at Naruto and was suddenly crushed into a hug but in the blink of an eye the blond had pulled away and was already trying to start a fight with the Uchiha. Sighing, Kagome followed Team 7 into the Ninja Academy, ignoring the amused smirks her teammates sent at her.

* * *

"That's got to hurt…" mumbled on of the genin that had gathered watching as a boy in a green spandex body suit, orange leg warmers, with a bowl cut hairstyle got punched away from entering room 301.

"Onegai, let us through," a girl a with two buns wearing a Chinese outfit asked only to receive the same treatment as her teammate.

"Heh, you gaki are trying to take the Chuunin exams at that level?" the spiky haired guy that had punched them scoffed.

"Un, you should all quit already, you won't even last five minutes," his friend with a bandana agreed as they turned to face the gathered genin with serious expressions.

"People die in these exams or are seriously injured," the spiky haired nin explained. "A Chuunin commands a squad and if the Chuunin's subordinates die…it's their responsibility for casualties or failed missions."

"You should be thanking us for warning you and what's wrong with separating the gaki that may survive from those who won't?" the nin with the bandana asked smugly.

"I don't care about these weak genin but I will pass," a cool voice said sharply and everyone turned to see Sasuke flanked by Naruto and Sakura with team Junseigetsuei behind them. "Now undo the genjutsu you created so we can get to the third floor."

"Is that guy crazy?" a genin murmured.

"I guess…what's he talking about?" the person's teammate replied and earned a scathing glare from Hakudoshi.

"Che, such weak shinobi, this is a waste of time," Hakudoshi muttered in disgust.

"Hm? So you noticed?" the spiky haired nin asked slightly surprised while the bandana nin leveled the Uchiha with an appraising look.

"Keh, who wouldn't notice?" Inuyasha's gruff voice cut in as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"You created a genjutsu field on this floor to stop genin from reaching the third floor…however this is despicably weak ," Hakudoshi stated harshly, he was aggravated that it was taking so long to even get to the Chuunin Exams.

"I'm just surprised that no one noticed they only went up one flight of steps when we are supposed to go to the third floor," Kagome added. "Other than that a C-Rank genjutsu isn't that bad…a bit degrading to us of course. Oh, and you should put more effort into your disguises…you never know who might recognize you."

Kotetsu and Izumo's eyes widened at her words before they smirked. They remembered the girl's team it was the only group that had come into Konoha wearing traditional clothing and arguing nonstop. But the two Konoha Chuunin didn't think they'd be discovered, well at least not so soon.

"You're not bad," Kotetsu turned to Sasuke who had been the first to state there was a genjutsu and he just didn't want to go up against the Tsuki-nin, the girl seemed weak but her two teammates were a bit intimidating. "However, just being able to detect a genjutsu isn't enough."

Junseigetsuei watched in bored fascination as Kotetsu attacked. A smirk formed on Inuyasha's face at the thought of finally seeing some action while Hakudoshi's irritation reached an all time high. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched Kotetsu attack and Sasuke counter only for the boy in green spandex catch both their legs. His movements had been fast, much faster than a normal human or ningen shinobi and Kagome bet he was probably even faster than that but he still had a long way to go.

"Onegai, let us not fight before the Chuunin Exams begin," he stated as Kotetsu and Sasuke both backed away from each other.

'_How could he have stopped our attacks? Did he use chakra?' _Sasuke wondered staring at the boy in question. Earlier he had seemed weak and had bruises but now the bruises were gone and he had managed to stop two attacks._ 'He was faking it….'_

"Lee, I thought you didn't want to gather attention or give away our true strength," a boy with pupil-less eyes and long dark hair stated as he walked up to the gathered group. Kagome stared at him curiously, he had been the lone shinobi standing off on the side watching his two teammates getting punched yet what drew her eyes to him was the strange aura on his forehead. It felt impure and her fingers twitched to purify it from existence.

"But…" the boy in green spandex's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she watched with rapt attention as the boy turned to Sakura, his fist clenched in determination and furious blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh no…." the female teammate with the buns murmured, noticing his gaze. Brushing past Sasuke and Naruto the boy stopped in front of a stunned Sakura.

"My name is Rock Lee, and you are Sakura-san, hai?" he asked.

"Eh? Nani?" Sakura spluttered surprised Rock Lee had approached her and couldn't help but wince at his up-close appearance.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I swear I will protect you until I die!" Rock Lee exclaimed with a sparkling grin.

"NO WAY!" Sakura declared her expression horrified.

"Wow, harsh," Kagome murmured to Inuyasha who grunted. "Then again I might've done the same thing, if he had declared his undying love."

"He didn't declare undying love you baka," Inuyasha replied smartly.

"Oh, urusai Inu-baka," Kagome scowled.

"Don't compare yourself to her," Hakudoshi mumbled, disgust evident in his eyes as he imagined Kagome with pink hair…it was a terrifying image.

"Nani? Why-why not?" Rock Lee asked disheartened.

"Uh-well…you're a bit to…unique for my tastes," Sakura said trying to put him down gently. Naruto snickered at the scene and watched as the boy slouched a cloud of depression hanging over him.

"You two, identify yourselves," the pupil-less boy ordered, coming to stand in front of Sasuke and Kagome.

Inuyasha let out an annoyed grunt while Hakudoshi rolled his eyes, in Tsukigakure unless it was a formal fight you did not ask the name of your opponent because before approaching them you would already have information on them so as to not needlessly rush into a battle. However it seemed most of these shinobi just wanted to learn names without even knowing their enemies capabilities…how foolish.

'_Why does everyone want to know who Sasuke is? Kagome's nice…but Sasuke-teme?' Naruto thought angrily burning holes into the floor with his frustrated gaze._

"It's rude not to state your own name first," Sasuke replied, ironically using the words Kagome had used on him. Sending the Uchiha a bemused look Kagome turned to the boy…his eyes. Squinting Kagome smirked she had heard of his clan, she remembered Itachi telling her about the clan with no pupils.

"You are a Hyuuga, are you not?" she asked not really caring for formalities at this point.

"Hai," the boy answered though he glared at Sasuke who shoved his hands in his pocket. Kagome looked back and forth between the two, they were in the exact same pose, with the exact same arrogant looks on their faces.

"How old are you?" the Hyuuga asked Sasuke who grunted and looked away.

"I'm not obliged to answer that," he replied, arrogance dripping from his words. The girl with the two buns glanced around her male teammate to openly stare at the Uchiha before giggling. _'He's kawaii.'_

Turning away Sasuke walked away towards his own team leaving Team Junseigtsuei to deal with the Hyuuga.

"Ano, to answer your earlier question, I'm Higurashi Kagome and these are my teammates Kumo Hakudoshi and Taisho Inuyasha. We are from Tsukigakure," Kagome said politely. Hakudoshi regarded the Hyuuga critically while Inuyasha sized him up.

"Hyuuga Neji, Konohagakure, Team Gai," the Hyuuga replied shortly. Kagome nodded in acceptance and her eyes traveled up to his forehead.

"It must be awful having that mark," she stated watching his expression morph into shock. "I could get rid of it for you, that is if you want me to."

Neji stared at the girl, his throat dry and his voice lost. He didn't get how she could see his curse mark and it confused him even more when she claimed she could get rid of it…that was impossible.

"Oi, Kagome, c'mon we should leave," Inuyasha ordered taking his upper arm in warning.

"Hai, hai," Kagome sighed pushing him away before turning back to Neji. "I understand what it's like to be a caged bird…you aren't alone."

With one last smile she turned towards Team 7 and left a stunned Hyuuga in her wake.

* * *

"I'm to unique…?" Rock Lee asked to know one in particular as he leaned one hand against the wall, his head hanging down in depression.

"No one wants to know who I am," Naruto muttered, in the exact same pose beside Rock Lee.

"Oi, you two snap out of it!" Kagome ordered in annoyance, while it had been slightly entertaining at first watching as their teammates simply watched the two was starting to frustrate her. "This is no time to be wallowing in pity, pull yourselves together!"

The two boys jumped to attention at her harsh tone and nodded, newfound determination in their eyes.

"Ya know I think Sango taught her how to do that, cuz her Sesshomaru voice is colder and Juromaru's is more like a 'what the fuck' look," Inuyasha murmured to Hakudoshi.

"Hai, she definitely got that from Sango, but luckily she doesn't have a Miroku around-he always seems to get aroused when Sango uses that tone," Hakudoshi agreed in amusement, his lips twitching upward in a small smile. Hearing her teammates conversation Kagome sent a halfhearted glare at them before turning down the hallway.

"Let's go," she ordered glancing over her shoulder, her eyes hardened once more as they met the eyes of Team 7 and her own teammates, who obediently followed.

"Wait up!" Naruto called out to Kagome running after Junseigetsuei with Sasuke and Sakura following him.

Passing a door in the hallway that was cracked slightly open, Kagome smirked at the aura's she felt from emitting from the room. _'This is becoming interesting.'_

* * *

Inside the room Kotetsu and Izumo glanced out in surprise, the girl from earlier had noticed their location. For a genin that was quite impressive, since most only had basic tracking skills and didn't observe their surroundings as Chuunin were taught.

"It looks as though this exam has some tough gaki participating," Izumo stated to his partner, his eyes still locked on the retreating form of the girl his eye catching the symbols on their back. "I didn't notice it before but those symbols aren't they Tsukigakure?"

"Un, but I thought that was some myth…well that girl, she seems strong despite her fragile appearance, this is sure to be an interesting exam," Kotetsu agreed as they shared a smirk. "And we'll be able to watch the fun as examiners!"

* * *

Neji and Rock Lee stared at the backs of the Tsuki-nin and Team 7.

'_An uchiwa fan…? Hn. Uchiha….Sasuke Uchiha,' _Neji thought his pupil-less eyes narrowed on the symbol. _'But, Tsukigakure the village of legend? Impossible…unless.' _Neji thought back to the girl, Higurashi Kagome who had claimed she could get rid of the curse. _'Impossible.'_

Turning away Neji began walking with Tenten following swiftly behind. However his eyes shifted back when he realized Lee wasn't following.

"Oi, Lee let's go we need to register," Tenten called out having made the same realization.

"You two go ahead, I need to do something. I'll catch up later," Rock Lee replied as he headed in the direction his beloved Sakura had gone.

"Where's he going?" Tenten asked staring after her almost dazed teammate.

"Why should I care?" Neji replied as he began walking again.

* * *

"You there with the uchiwa fan, stop."

Team Junseigetsuei and Team 7 both looked up at Rock Lee who stoop on a higher level, balanced easily on the railing as he glared down at Sasuke.

"This is a waste of time, we should go," Hakudoshi stated. Kagome nodded in agreement, they had wasted enough time as it was, however Inuyasha adamantly refused.

"Iie, we should stay! I want to see someone get beat up!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, then Hakudoshi and I will go on ahead you can catch up later…but do not engage in a fight," Kagome said decidedly leveling Inuyasha with a glare who simply grunted, before turning to Team 7. "Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san, Sakura-san, I'll see you at the Chuunin Exams."

Raising her hand in a small wave Kagome called up to Rock Lee a small smile playing on her lips. "Nice meeting you, Lee! Remember don't give up!"

The said shinobi nodded enthusiastically watching as she and her teammate walked away, their youthfulness glowing brightly.

* * *

Juromaru glanced up from his short conversation with Hatake Kakashi, feeling his most of his students auras approaching, and turned to his companion who was clothed in a Tsukigakure ANBU cloak and mask. He had met the Jounin when he and his companion had arrived at the Ninja Academy to speak to their genin and discovered he was the instructor for Team 7. Thinking of his own team Juromaru smirked, they would fulfill their mission _**and**_ complete the Chuunin exams, he had faith in their skills.

"Konnichiwa, sensei," Kagome's bell-like voice rang out as she appeared with Hakudoshi at the end of the hallway, but without Inuyasha. Juromaru raised a hand in response and smiled as he heard Kagome's startled gasp and felt his companions amusement.

Kakashi, who had been silently observing the Tsuki-nin felt a small breeze and blinked only to realize that the small girl was no longer at the end of the hallway but had appeared in front of the ANBU Tsuki-nin, her lavender eyes teammate beside her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked her eyes wide as the mask was taken off and the hood pulled back to reveal long silver hair and sharp golden eyes. For a moment the two stared at each other with Hakudoshi softly exchanging words with his cousin and Kakashi pretending to read his book before Sesshomaru's arms opened and he enveloped her in a hug.

"The Tenshi no Tsuki made it to Konoha after all," the cold man stated softly, amusement clear in his voice.

"Nani! You already knew I made it to Konoha!" Kagome scowled as she pulled away from his embrace. "And you wouldn't have said that if you had come with us."

"Hn," Sesshomaru ruffled her hair as he felt her disappointment, an uncharacteristically soft look in his eyes before they iced back over. He had known Kagome had hoped he would accompany them to Konoha and he had wanted to go but at the time Inutaisho had already assigned him a mission. "You know your job…make Tsukigakure proud."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened, it seemed like Sesshomaru's words implied something more then the Chuunin exams…or else he was reading to deep into the simple statement but still it was better to be wary than caught off guard and defeated.

With Sesshomaru's transformation Kagome also regained back her own façade. "Hai, sensei! We will not fail."

Turning to Hakudoshi, Sesshomaru nodded before looking around as though he had finally realized his half-brother was not among them. Kagome rolled her eyes at his unnecessary display.

"Where is has my foolish half-brother run off to now?" As though Inuyasha had heard Sesshomaru's word the said male stumbled into the hallway, holding his stomach as he laughed.

"AHAHAHHAHA! THAT WAS THE-HAHAHA-DUMBEST SHIT I EVER SAW-HAHAHA-AND THE UCHIHA GOT HIS ARROGANT ASS WHIPPED BY THE LITTLE FREAK! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone just stared at Inuyasha sweat dropping as he rolled on the floor. Kagome and Hakudoshi, unable to believe he was really part of their team while Juromaru wondered why Inutaisho had forced him to endure such loud torture. Kakashi looked slightly surprised at the mention of his student but shrugged and went back to pretending to read his book. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother's actions, his face unreadable.

"You have not improved at all Inuyasha…I'm disappointed," Sesshomaru said coldly cutting across the hysterical laughter.

"Oi, teme! Why the fuck are you here!" Inuyasha growled out angrily as he jumped to his feet and moved to stand before his half-brother.

"Inuyasha, come on we should-" Kagome immediately tried to diffuse the situation knowing that both brothers were to stubborn to back down.

"Iie-stay out of this Kagome! I'm sick of this teme always bossing me around and telling me I'm not good enough!" Inuyasha snarled as Sesshomaru stared down impassively at him. "I'll prove to you that I'm strong! I'll make it through the Chuunin exams and defeat all my opponents!"

Without another word Inuyasha turned on his heel and without speaking to Juromaru or Hakudoshi and completely ignoring Kakashi strode through the door labeled 301, not glancing back to see the smirk that had appeared on Sesshomaru's face.

"I was wrong Inuyasha…you've done well for yourself," Sesshomaru murmured to himself but Kagome heard and couldn't help but roll her eyes in aggravation.

"Honestly, I don't see why you have to goad him on like that," she said as she made to go after her teammate only to be pulled back into a warm embrace once more.

"Be safe," Sesshomaru growled lowly so only she could hear. Kagome gave a minute nod and bowed to her sensei's as he released her. Turning to Kakashi, Kagome gave him a small nod to which he returned in surprise and then followed after Hakudoshi into the room.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said his gaze on Juromaru before golden eyes landed on Kakashi. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Hatake."

Kakashi nodded numbly and watched as they disappeared in the blink of an eye. Well he'd have to warn his students to watch out for the Tsuki-nin, they seemed powerful and if they were also trained by an ANBU then they most likely exceeded his own students levels.

"Hmmm…maybe I should have waited a year to register them." Kakashi said aloud before shrugging and focusing on his book…it was to late now.

* * *

"Sugoi," Naruto murmured, as he gazed wide eyed out into the sea of assembled Genin.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the competitors. The exams would be undoubtabley tough with all of these shinobi.

"What is this…?" Sakura wondered staring with stunned eyes. "We can't possibly be facing all of them."

The room was filled with desks and benches, and the genin were lounging on the desks or benches. There were different symbols on hitai-ates showing just how many shinobi nations had gathered for the exams.

For now, the ninja were in leisurely positions, but all of them were glaring at the newcomers who had come in through the doors.

"There's so many shinobi…are they all taking the exam?" Sakura wondered nervously, as her gaze swept across the room.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" came a high-pitched female voice.

Suddenly, a blonde-haired kunoichi with pale blue eyes came running up and threw her arms around Sasuke's neck, clinging to his back like some type on animal causing an enraged shriek from Sakura. Sasuke glared as he stumbled a bit surprised that the girl actually had enough guts to touch him.

"I've been waiting for you ever since I heard that you were going to be in the Chuunin exams too!" said the blonde girl.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" Sakura screamed, pointing at the girl.

The blonde girl smirked and giggled girlishly to further annoy Sakura but reluctantly released Sasuke.

"Oh my, it's you, forehead girl! You're still ugly and jealous…as usual!" Ino declared.

"What did you say!" Sakura growled out, clenching her fists in front of her, jade eyes fiery and her hair standing on end.

Smirking, Ino pulled down her right eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Sakura mockingly.

"Nani? Are you guys going to take this exam, too? How troublesome," a tired voice said.

Everyone looked to see Nara Shikamaru, with his usual bored expression and Akimichi Chouji, who was eating a bag of potato chips. Shikamaru, who had spoken had his hair up in a spiky ponytail and his hitai-ate tied on his upper left arm. Akimichi Chouji was large shinobi who was always seen eating. His hitai-ate was on his head with his hair sticking out of the cloth on either side. On both of his cheeks was a red swirl

Yamanaka Ino their teammate had long, pale-blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, except for her bangs that covered her right eye. She wore a short dress that was dark purple, and baggy white arm warmers on her arms. Underneath the china dress she had bandages wrapped around her hitai-ate was tied around her waist like a belt. The three made up Team 10.

"Hey, it's the baka trio," Naruto stated.

"Stop calling us that-che, whatever this is troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Sasuke-kun is mine," Ino said, paying no attention to Naruto or her teammates as she focused on annoying Sakura.

"Oi, it looks like the Rookie 9 is back together!" called another familiar voice, one that sounded eager for a fight.

Inuzuka Kiba, a boy wearing a jacket with fur lining the hood and a white ninken on top of his head named Akamaru, stepped forward from the crowd of genin with his two teammates. Two red triangles were on his cheeks.

"Um-K-konnichiwa minna," a girl said softly from behind Kiba, her head lowered shyly.

"Hm?" said Naruto, looking at her, unable to hear what she had said.

The girl blushed and looked away. Hyuuga Hinata the Hyuuga heiress shared the same pupil-less eyes as Neji. Her dark blue hair shone with lighter blue highlights, and it resembled a pixie cut. The last teammate of Kiba's was Aburame Shino. He wore sunglasses with round lenses and a jacket that came up and hid the lower half of his face. Rather than speak he simply looked around.

"Nani? So you three made it, too…?" Shikamaru asked his tone dull.

"So all nine genin rookies this year are going to take the exam," Kiba stated before turning to Sasuke with a smirk. "How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?"

"You seem rather confident, Kiba," Sasuke replied smirking arrogantly.

* * *

"So what happened?" Kagome asked Inuyasha gently as they leaned against a desk, ignoring the looks they were receiving from other teams. When they had first entered they were greeted by glares before the shinobi started to examine their hitai-ates. It seemed as though no village seemed to believe their village even existed, it was a pity.

"Keh, that Uchiha got his butt kicked by the Rock kid," Inuyasha said with a growl, still annoyed from his earlier meeting with Sesshomaru. "Then his crazy sensei showed up and there was a sunset and tears…enough said."

Kagome blinked and glanced at Hakudoshi who stared at Inuyasha with the same disbelief.

"Riiigggghhhtttt, Yasha whatever you say…did you by any chance trip and hit your head on a rock today?" Kagome asked innocently as Hakudoshi smirked.

"N-nani! I'm fucking telling the truth!" Inuyasha yelled earning them more irritated glares which they returned with even more intimidating glares.

* * *

"Oi, minna," a silver haired boy with black eyes and glasses called out to the rookie's.

The three rookie teams glanced at him, immediately noticing his Konoha hitai-ate.

"You guys should try to keep it down a bit," the boy said, coming to a stop in front them with his hands on his hips a small knowing smirk on his lips. "So you guys are the nine rookies that just graduated from the Academy, hai? You don't look like much…you know this isn't a field trip."

"And who are you to tell us that?" Ino demanded, her eyes narrowed at his comment.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto. Now why don't you look around," Kabuto ordered.

The three rookie teams looked around the classroom, and realized that almost every single person was older than them and they were all glaring at the rookie teams.

"Everyone is on edge since it's right before the exam. I thought I should warn my kawaii lowerclassmen so you know what your up against," Kabuto explained almost carelessly. "But it kind of reminds me of how I was my first time.

"Kabuto-san…?" Sakura asked nervously playing with a long pink strand of hair.

"Yeah," Kabuto replied looking down a the short kunoichi.

"Does this mean this is this your second time taking the Chuunin exams?" Sakura asked.

"Iie, my seventh time."

"NANI?" Naruto cried out.

All the rookies looked at him in shock thought they didn't voice their opinions like Naruto.

"This exam takes place twice every year, and it's my fourth year," Kabuto explained with a shrug.

"So, that must mean you know a lot about this exam, right?" Sakura asked hoping they could get some information on what they would be facing.

"Yeah," Kabuto agreed.

"Ahhhhh! So you must be an expert, Kabuto-san!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

"But he hasn't passed it," Shikamaru pointed out causing Ino to sweat drop.

"Geez, don't be so rude, the guys right in front of us, just because he failed it doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings!" Ino hissed, elbowing Shikamaru in the stomach, not seeming to realize she was also being offensive.

"Well yeah, that's true," Kabuto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "But you know I did gather information on the Chuunin Exams."

Kabuto took out a stack of orange cards with green edges from his holsters with a smirk. "…these are recognition cards," he explained, holding them out in his palm for the rookies to see.

"Recognition cards?" Sakura asked, her interest peaked as she looked at them in confusion.

"Well to simply put," Kabuto began, shuffling the cards, "They are cards that have information burned into them using my chakra."

Kneeling down Kabuto placed the deck on the floor. "I've collected information on this exam for the past four years. I've got close to two hundred cards and while they may look blank…" Kabuto, turned a card onto its back and showed it was white, void of any markings. "…To get the information from these recognition cards…" Kabuto started as he placed his forefinger on the card and began spinning it. "It's made so that only my chakra will allow you to see the information."

Kabuto made hand seal and a poof of smoke came from the card, when the smoke cleared a map of what appeared to be the ninja countries appeared.

"That's amazing," Sakura breathed her eyes wide, the other rookies looked on with interest.

"This shows the Chuunin exam's total number of genin and the countries participating. It even has the number of participants from each hidden village."

"What's that country to the west? I've never seen the symbol before…" Shikamaru spoke up his eyes squinting at the card.

"That is Tsuki no Kuni, their village was supposed to be a mere myth but it seems as though three of their teams are registered for the exams," Kabuto explained. "The village is supposedly made of high-caliber shinobi and from what I have gathered, quite a few prodigies."

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, isn't Kagome from Tsukigakure?" Naruto asked with wide eyes to which Sasuke nodded.

"Anyways, why do you think all the shinobi nations come together to participate in the Chuunin exams?" Kabuto asked regaining their attention, getting no reaction Kabuto sighed. "Supposedly, it's to deepen the friendly relationships with the other countries and it's to heighten the level of the ninja. Or rather that's what they say."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked his eyes narrowed.

"Well the real purpose of the exams is to confirm the level of the shinobi in each country to try and balance out the power," explained Kabuto.

"Nani?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head with a dumbfounded look.

"Why do they do something so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked, ignoring Naruto's annoyed expression.

"It's a way to makes sure that weak countries won't be invaded by stronger ones but that's just a guess," Kabuto answered as he took back his card and placed it in the deck.

"Are there any cards there that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke wondered his onyx eyes sharp as they landed on the silver-haired man.

"Of course. Is there someone that interests you?" Kabuto asked an almost devilish smirk sliding onto his face.

"Hai," Sasuke replied shortly.

"The information on the genin are not perfect, but collected all I could on everyone attending. I even have information on the nine of you, as well. Just give me a description and I can look up whoever interests you…" Kabuto said.

"Gaara from Sunagakure, Rock Lee from Konoha, Higurashi Kagome from Tsukigakure, Kumo Hakudoshi from Tsukigakure, Taisho Inuyasha from Tsukigakure…" Sasuke said before hesitating. "And Kiragensou Byakuya also from Tsukigakure…."

'Why does Sasuke want to know about Kagome and her team…?' Sasuke wondered a bit jealously, sure the girl had become more friendly but if she tried to steal Sasuke…

"Oh, you know their names now this isn't any fun," Kabuto slightly pouted before his hand cut across the cards and he held up six cards.

"Show me," Sasuke ordered his eyes determined.

Naruto glanced back and forth between Kabuto and Sasuke, then folded his arms and began nodding. 'I don't get what's going on, but I'll just pretend I do. Why did he ask about Kagome-chan and her teammates anyways? I get that Byakuya guy but Junseigetsuei?'

"Hm, Subaku no Gaara" said Kabuto, and put his forefinger on it like he had the map card. "His mission experience…eight C-rank ones and… This is…amazing! He did a B-rank mission as a Genin. I don't have much information on him because he's a foreign shinobi…But…it seems that he has returned from all of his missions unharmed."

"He did a B-rank mission as a Genin, and was unharmed?" Shikamaru wondered, his tone disbelieving.

"Now onto Rock Lee," Kabuto said ignoring Shikamaru's comment. "He's a year older than you rookies. Mission experience is twenty D-rank ones and eleven C-rank ones. The team leader is Gai. His taijutsu skills have increased dramatically this past year and are quite impressive, but he's terrible in genjutsu and ninjutsu. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin, but he didn't participate in the Chuunin exam. This is his first time taking it, like you. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyuuga Neji."

"Huh? Hyuuga?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head not noticing Hinata lower her head. 'That sounds familiar.'

"Now onto, Higurashi Kagome," Kabuto announced as he placed the card down. "She's your age. Her mission experience is ten C-rank missions and…amazing-four B-rank missions. Currently her team leader is Juromaru with Taisho Inuyasha and Kumo Hakudoshi as her teammates…she started her training only when she was…nani! She started at age 10 and graduated just a year later! She is known as Tenshi no Tsuki…" Kabuto exclaimed his eyes wide.

"How do you have so much information on her when she is a foreign kunoichi?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously only to receive a smirk in his direction.

"I have my sources and Tsukigakure for the first time ever is participating in the exams so I went to more…extensive efforts to gain this information." Kabuto said secretively as he brought out another card. "Kumo Hakudoshi…same mission experience. He like Kagome seems to be a prodigy and he also has a nickname, Kage no Kuro."

Everyone nodded waiting for the next card.

"Taisho Inuyasha. Same experience of course…nickname, Hanane no Chikushou...there is one more bit of information…apparently he wields a sword named Tetsusaiga," Kabuto said before bringing out the last card. "Kiragensou Byakuya, mission experience is 7 C-ranks and 2-B ranks…his team leader, Kumokuro Naraku and teammates, Sukimori Kikyo and Kumo Kanna, who appears to be the twin sister of Hakudoshi…his nickname is not one to be proud of…Mugoi Kira…apparently his team was put on probation when he used a forbidden genjutsu on…Higurashi Kagome…"

'_Kagome-chan…' _Naruto thought sadly with wide eyes.

'_That girl is strong because of what she has been through…I suppose we can relate in that way,' _Sasuke thought.

'_I never realized…' _Sakura thought biting her lip. While Inuyasha had told them Byakuya had done something to Kagome she didn't realize it was severe enough to put them on probation.

"Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto, and Tsuki," Kabuto began as he shuffled the six cards back into the deck and pulled out one, making a map appear on it. "There are many talented Genin from these hidden villages have come here to take the exam. Otogakure is a small village of a small country that was made just recently, so I don't have much information on them and Tsukigakure has been so secluded that there isn't much information on them either."

"I'm s-starting to feel n-nervous," Hinata mumbled, playing with her thumbs.

"It's too late to back out now!" Ino declared loudly causing the shy girl to flinch back.

"So that means the genin here…" Sakura began in realization.

"Hai. All the genin gathered here are top genin chosen from each country. " Kabuto explained.

As soon as those words registered for Naruto the blond bent over and began shaking, his fists clenched at his sides, and a worried look on his face.

_'Even Naruto is worried about the exams…well with all the glares, it's not to difficult to feel nervous…but usually Naruto is so excited…I know! I'll cheer him up!' _Sakura thought sympathetically as Sasuke glanced at the blond from the corner of his eye.

"Naruto. You don't need to be scared…" Sakura began in a soft tone only to jump back in alarm as Naruto spun around on his heel with a yell pointing towards the crowd of Genin, with a grin.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm not going to lose to any of you! BELIEVE IT!" he declared.

* * *

"That kid is the gaki we met in the village," Kankuro stated to Gaara and Temari. Gaara just looked at the blond with a bored expression. The blond was of no concern to him, he was more focused on the fact that he hadn't seen Kagome since the first day they were in the village.

"Weak dogs tend to bark more often," Temari said in response to her brother.

* * *

"Is he a baka?" Tenten asked her teammates as she played with a kunai.

"Looks like he's very confident," Neji observed with narrowed pupil-less eyes.

"He's burning with passion," Lee agreed.

"Maybe you should have beat them some more," Neji suggested as his eyes burned holes into the blond's head.

* * *

"Did you hear that? They said that Otogakure is a minor village of a small country," Zaku a male with spiky hair said.

"I feel hurt," Dosu, the other male, with the bandages on his face agreed.

"Then let's have some fun," the only female teammate Kin said.

Dosu agreed with a nod "Yeah, they spoke of us as if we're just leftover shinobi, dirt under their feet. Let's make him add this into his data… the shinobi from Otogakure will most definitely become chuunin."

* * *

"KAGGIE!" Jakotsu's shrill voice rang out and Kagome looked up as the cross dresser easily leapt over multiple teams to reach them. "I thought I heard Inuyasha's dreamy yell!"

Suddenly the shinobi parted…or rather got roughly shoved or thrown to the side as Bankotsu and Kouga appeared both with smirks.

"Ya know mutt you really seem to enjoy drawing attention to yourself," Bankotsu stated to Inuyasha as Kouga ran up to Kagome to once more confess his undying love.

Kagome grinned as Hakudoshi tried to ward off Jakotsu's attention and Inuyasha attempted to yell at Bankotsu while throwing Kouga off of her. It almost felt like home.

Finally getting free of Kouga, a smirk crossed her lips as Naruto's loud voice quieted everyone down.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm not going to lose to any of you! BELIEVE IT!"

"I love that baka," Bankotsu chuckled as everyone seemed to glare at the blond.

* * *

**A/N: Jeez, I'm tired…plz and I mean plz review! **

**PS I was supposed to update yesterday so I apologize to the mistressofdarkness962 but my hard drive was wiped out…yeah…it sucked.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Tori and the Neko

Title: Caged

Chapter 7: Tori and Neko an Unlikely Pair

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! I'MMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!

….ugh I feel so awful for not updating especially at seeing all the reviews .

Well I'm back and I plan to start updating my stories more often ;P

Thanks for all the support!

Much love

~LUNAYUE

* * *

_Touga Taisho, more commonly known by his title Inu no Taisho or Tsukikage, sat behind his desk his eyes narrowed on a scroll that had been delivered only moments ago. A frown marred his handsome face and a short sigh escaped his lips, standing from his seat he strolled over to the window, the scroll still clutched in his hand. Peering out the window his frown was replaced with a soft smile as he noticed Kagome feverishly practicing with her team._

_It seemed that under Sesshomaru's guide and the slight rivalry in the team, Kagome had flourished. Her movements were faster, softer, sharper, she had become a feared kunoichi not just do to her miko ki but her superior fighting techniques. _

_Inuyasha and Hakudoshi made up the rest of the team with Sesshomaru as their sensei. Surprisingly, Inuyasha had taken an immediate liking to Kagome even though after a week had passed they had attempted to strangle each other…Touga chuckled at the memory, Kagome had been screaming about Inuyasha being loud, obnoxious, and destructive….something Touga really didn't doubt and Inuyasha yelling that Kagome was moody, a crybaby, and annoying, which Touga greatly questioned. _

_After that Kumo Hakudoshi, the heir to the Kumo Clan ran into Kagome and began following her around everywhere, much to Inuyasha's annoyance, saying that she looked like she might break if she wasn't properly protected. And it was true Kagome looked like a porcelain doll that would break with the smallest touch yet she had proved him wrong when defending herself against opposing youkai clans_

_Touga frowned, wrinkles on his forehead giving his still young face a more aged appearance. Though he knew some youkai clans still protested against having humans living among them they had never gone to such extreme measures as to physically attack a defenseless, well not completely, little girl. But he assumed it had something to do with her clan line. The Higurashi Clan was the last great clan that could actually do a youkai true harm. _

_The mikos and monks that lived among them were powerful in their own rights however they could only purify lower level youkai and create barriers that were strong to 'humans' but to youkai they were only mere annoyances. The Higurashi Clan was on a whole other level and Kagome only proved it when she easily defended herself. However, the amount and severity of the attacks had only increased and even a few of the most respected Tsukigakure warriors were turning a blind eye on the attacks._

_Watching the synchronized movements of his eldest son's team a moment longer Touga turned away from the window and placed the scroll on his desk. He had made his decision. _

"_Summon Sesshomaru, I have a mission for his team."_

* * *

_Team Junseigetsuei gathered separately before the Tsukikage. Inuyasha bursting through the doors to the office, Hakudoshi slunk out of the shadows, Kagome appearing in a small whirlwind of power and Sesshomaru…well he just kind of…appeared….Touga held back a small shiver at that thought, it was kind of unnerving…even if it was his own son._

"_So what the hell do ya want old man?" Inuyasha demanded gruffly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and impatiently tapping his foot. Touga sighed, regretting his decision in neglecting his son's etiquette when he was younger. Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach causing a grunt of pain, before turning to Touga._

"_Tsukikage-sama, we are here to receive our assignments," Kagome said with a small bow. Hakudoshi did the same and Sesshomaru sent appraising glances to them and then a loathing glare to Inuyasha. Touga smiled and moved around his desk his arms wide and he ruffled Kagome's hair. _

"_Now, now Kagome-chan, why such formalities? You are practically a daughter to me," he declared, his golden eyes sparkling. Kagome blinked in surprise at the statement, before lowering her head ._

"_I am honored Touga-sama," Kagome murmured a strange contentment filling her and a new void in her soul opening up._

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened at his father's words, while Kagome didn't understand the true significance of the Inu's words he did. His father had accepted Kagome as part of their pack and a female worthy enough to be a mate to one of his son's…_

_Glancing at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru tensed wondering if he had gotten the true meaning but the hanyou remained bored and uninterested. Relaxing his posture, his eyes slid onto his other student, Hakudoshi who had narrowed eyes…the child had realized…._

_Touga caught the eye of his son and smirked. He knew Sesshomaru held feelings for the little miko and since he was a emotionally constipated Touga had taken it upon himself to nudge him towards her. Briefly scanning over the shadow youkai, his smirk widened…the next few years were to no doubt be interesting._

"_Otousan, what is it you wanted?" Sesshomaru asked wanting to change the current topic._

"_Ah, yes…" Touga straightened up and grabbed a scroll from his desk. "There are rogue youkai traveled to Tsuchi no Kuni. I want you to retrieve them…I don't care whether they are dead or alive but ninja cannot know of our existence…"_

_Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow at the mission, causing Touga to sweat drop…just how much had Sesshomaru rubbed off on the team? "Tsukikage, may I require as to why the youkai left and what are their species?"_

"_Youkai have been riled up lately…it may have to do with the rising ninja population…or Kagome's arrival in the village, as of late there have been a few problems with some of the more traditional clans…they know longer wish to live among humans," Touga explained tiredly, his golden eyes were weary and lines of stress marred his face. _

"_Too many of the clans wish for tradition and are refusing to adapt to the modern time…they don't seem to realize this is no longer the feudal era. We can no longer depend on the old way of life to keep us alive," Touga finished firmly before holding a scroll for Sesshomaru to take. "You are to leave at sunrise, good luck."_

"_Tsukikage-sama," they all murmured in respect as their eyes hardened in resolve. Their mission would not be easy, especially if they were to conceal themselves from ningen shinobi._

_Sesshomaru's eye's lingered on Kagome for a moment as he turned towards his team. She had arrived a year ago had improved drastically, she had not only pushed herself to become better but his idiot half brother and the Kumo brat. _

"_Make proper preparations…this is not a field trip," Sesshomaru warned as his gaze landed on Inuyasha, "If any of you forget to wake up on time, you'll find yourself missing a few limbs."_

_Inuyasha gulped nervously at that, he had forgotten to wake up one damn time at four in the morning and the bastard couldn't seem to let it go. Touga raised an eyebrow at his eldest son's words, silently questioning his training methods._

"_Hn. Dismissed."_

* * *

"_C'mon on little hime-sama, try to hit me!" the panther youkai chided as it raced circles around Kagome. It's speed greatly outmatched her own and the random hit's the youkai would throw were beginning to greatly irritate her. There had been fifteen rogue youkai in all. Team Junseigetsui had already agreed to taking no survivors. They had tracked down all of them and Sesshomaru had eliminated the majority of them, much to Inuyasha's displeasure. But the remaining youkai had dispersed, causing the team to quickly split up._

_**SMACK **_

_Feeling the stinging blow to her cheek Kagome remained unwavering and let her temper go, releasing a small burst of reiki that hit the youkai in the chest. Her eyes glowed an eerie white as she stared with a detached expression at his squirming form. _

"_What the fuck are you…?" the panther gasped out, clutching his chest that felt as though it was being burned. Kagome blinked, her powers quickly pulling back from him. She tilted her head in surprise as he fell to his back unconscious, but alive. Looking down at him she sighed, he was handsome with tanned skin and short black spiked hair, and with his claws retracted he looked so harmless and peaceful._

"_You lost control…kill him."_

_Rolling her eyes Kagome glanced back at Sesshomaru who stood shadowed under a tree his golden eyes glowing eerily. Taking a kunai from her holster Kagome's arm tensed prepared to release the kunai with a flick of her wrist and end the youkai's pitiful existence only to hesitate."Sensei, can't we keep this one alive and take him back for questioning? It could be used as a way to prevent further rebellions," she murmured her kunai slipping from her fingers._

"_Hn." Sesshomaru strolled almost lazily to Kagome's side, staring down uncaringly at the youkai that appeared to be only a bit younger then himself. "He is your kill…it is your decision to make but if you do decide to keep him…you know the law."_

_Glancing at the panther youkai once more Kagome let out another sigh. Sesshomaru sent her an amused glance, he had already known what her decision would be, even before he had given her the option. Turning his gaze away Sesshomaru's eyes hardened as he heard Inuyasha's yell. Growling lightly he disappeared in a flash, intending to stop the idiot hanyou before he alerted ningen shinobi to their presence._

_Absently noticing her sensei's departure Kagome kneeled beside the panther and placed a finger on his forehead while rapidly forming hand signs with her other hand. Kanji writing with the word "Traitor" appeared on the panther's forehead. Pulling away Kagome let out a small sigh, and wiped the sweat from her face._

"_Ugh," a groan made her eyes snap back onto the panther's twitching form. _

"_What is your name?" Kagome asked coolly as she stood and backed away, allowing the youkai to have some space._

_Ignoring her question the panther shifted trying to shift his arms and legs but found he had no control over them. His brain raced wildly at the possibilities. Had he been incapacitated? Was he dead? Was he in limbo? _

"_What is your name?" Kagome asked more forcefully her gaze indiscernible as she looked down at his crumpled form._

_Surprised at hearing the voice again the panther answered. "Hibiki."_

"_You should be grateful," Kagome murmured softly, her eyes softening._

"_W-what do you mean?" Hibiki managed to say hoarsely, finding his voice lost as his eyes opened heavily to look up at the young girl._

"_You are a traitor, I should have not shown mercy…I should have killed you and yet…I couldn't bring myself to do such an dishonorable task," Kagome seemed to be talking more to herself as she looked away from him. "Tell me Hibiki, you seem to be no older than Sesshomaru-sensei…I cannot help but wonder…why did you defect from Tsukigakure?"_

_Vemon filled Hibiki's gaze and words as he glared at her. "You are the reason I along with the others defected. Inutaisho was a fool to allow you entrance. You are an enemy to youkai, your kind kill us when we turn our backs!"_

_Kagome tilted her head thoughtfully her eyes glancing back to Hibiki. "Him you must be uncomfortable."_

_Bending down she took his shoulders and helped him lean against a tree, ignoring his curses and growls. "Almost all youkai believe I'm a bloodthirsty miko. They want me to go back to my 'ningen people.' Truly I don't really understand why all the youkai think I want to kill them."_

"_You're a miko! We are natural enemies!" Hibiki declared angrily his eyes flashing red as he desperately wished he had control of his body so he could sink his claws into her pale skin._

"_And why is that?" Kagome asked civilly. "I don't just go around killing random youkai I happen to cross paths with."_

_Growling he tried to stand only for his muscles to strain under an unknown force. "What did you do to me?"_

"_Gomen nasai…I placed the traitor's seal upon you….it was either that or death," Kagome explained, pain sorrow in her eyes._

_Hibiki paled as he realized why he couldn't move. "The traitor's seal!" he snarled. "You've given me a life of servitude under a despicable miko!"_

_Kagome frowned and looked at around at the sparse trees that surrounded them. "Do I truly disgust you that much?"_

"_Yes!" Hibiki snarled._

"_Then I apologize for this inconvenience," dismissively turning away from him Kagome whispered a few words under her breath and almost instantly Hibiki regained control of his muscles. Jumping to his feet Hibiki rolled his arms experimentally._

"_Come we need to be getting back and you won't hinder us," Kagome warned lightly as he grudgingly strolled to her side. Flexing his claws Hibiki growled as they retracted and the images of ripping the annoying little miko apart were forced from his mind._

_Without a word Kagome took off towards her team with Hibiki following unwillingly behind her._

"_So you basically got yourself a pet," Inuyasha stated decidedly as he sat on a boulder and watched Hibiki with glare. "Smells like a cat."_

"_I'm a panther youkai you mutt!" Hibiki growled back and Kagome sighed rubbing her forehead._

"_C'mon I don't see why we can't kill him…" Inuyasha complained running a hand down his beloved Tetsusaiga._

"_As much as this Sesshomaru abhors the hanyou, this Sesshomaru agrees it would be wise to kill him…not to mention his feline stench is everywhere," Sesshomaru added his lip curling upward in disgust as he lightly sniffed the air._

_Hibiki watched Sesshomaru cautiously, he and the Inu had once been on amicable terms not quite acquaintances but they stayed out of the others way. He respected the Inu for his skill and power, he had even expected Sesshomaru to join with the rebels because of his great dislike for ningen…however…the miko must have cast some type of spell on the once great Inu._

_Hakudoshi eyed Hibiki warily his hand still firmly gripping his naginata. "Kagome…the Taisho's are right …he's to dangerous," he agreed coolly his eyes landing on the small girl._

"_No, I won't kill him…there is something different about Hibiki-san," Kagome said her eyes meeting the yellow, copper eyes of the panther's. Turning away from his gaze Kagome got to her feet. "I'll go scout the area, I believe we are near a ningen village."_

"_We'll keep an eye on the kitty," Inuyasha grinned showing his fangs off, Hibiki growled lightly in response, his own fangs flashing in the moonlight._

_Rolling her eyes Kagome glanced at Hakudoshi who gave a grudging nod. While she knew Inuyasha wouldn't hurt the panther unless Hibiki attacked first she was glad to know Hakudoshi would stop him if he got to rough. Turning to Sesshomaru, Kagome bowed her head. He was an elite warrior of Tsukigakure known as the Ice Prince and although she could usually tell what his thoughts were his stoic expression held nothing. _

"_Sensei?"_

"_Go, the traitor will be unharmed," Sesshomaru reassured golden eyes meeting sapphire. Nodding Kagome quickly disappeared into the trees._

_Glaring at the spot the miko had once occupied Hibiki tried focusing his powers into destroying the bond she had placed on him but found his youki immediately suppressed. Letting out a low growl he looked up to see 2 sets of eyes on him._

"_So why the fuck did you do it?" Inuyasha asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed the panther, he really didn't like felines._

_Hakudoshi forced his muscles to relax as he leaned against a boulder. He didn't trust the panther youkai and didn't like how easily Kagome seemed to trust him._

"_The village has become a symbol of weakness, of ridicule! The few youkai that still roam freely laugh at how pathetic it has become!" Hibiki snapped viciously the kanji on his forehead glowing brilliantly on his forehead as it suppressed his youki. "We have dealt with your little holy people but to bring in the only threat to our species!"_

"_Hey!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his own eyes flashing red. Hakudoshi quickly grabbed the hanyou's arm to stop him from advancing. _

_Standing Sesshomaru glared down at Hibiki with his cold, golden, unforgiving and furious glare. "She is a child and yet you fear her. It is not only weak to run and attack dishonorably but foolish and cowardly."_

_Hibiki's head slumped at the harsh words of a youkai he considered his superior, his anger dissipating._

* * *

_A small bird fluttered above her and Kagome watched it suspiciously. It was odd to see a white bird in Tsuchi no Kuni. Watching it come closer her eyes narrowed…now that is just unnatural. Eyes widening she began to back away just as the bird exploded._

* * *

"What's his problem!" Ino yelled at Sakura who stared blankly at Naruto trying to process what had just happened.

"Don't yell at me!" Sakura shouted in reply before she quickly ran up behind Naruto and pulled him into a chokehold. "What are you saying? Do you want everyone to hate us?"

"I'm just saying the truth," Naruto gasped as Sakura's grip tightened.

"Everyone, it was a joke. He's a severe baka, so there's no need to take what a hasty baka and a guy that gets carried away easily says seriously. Please don't worry about it." Sakura called out hastily, trying to be apologetic however it only seemed to worsen the situation as the death glares were now directed at her.

"Everyone's glaring at me because of you!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, who had escaped her hold and smiled nervously scratching the back of his head again.

Kabuto blinked in surprise a small smile on his face as he adjusted his glasses. This group was interesting.

"'I'm not going to lose to any of you…' Big words…but can you back it up?" Kiba asked with a bark of laughter.

"That baka. He just made everyone here his enemy," Shikamaru stated a tick mark on his forehead as he looked at the surrounding shinobi.

**_CLAP. CLAP. CLAP._**

The room quieted down immediately as the genin all turned to stare at the two teams easily pushing their way through the crowd the only girl clapping loudly with a pretty smile on her face. Making it up to the Rookie 9, Kagome stood in front of the Tsuki-nins gazing at Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, that was quite the show…" Kagome stated as her eyes roamed over the other nin. "Gomen nasai, I'm Higurashi Kagome, it's nice to meet you."

All the rookies stared at her in shock and Kagome blinked nervously.

"Did I miss something?" she asked to Jakotsu who shrugged and rested an elbow on her shoulder, his eyes glued on the feral looking Inuzuka.

"Sugoi! Kagome-chan! You never said you went on B-Rank missions!" Naruto exclaimed his bright eyes excited.

"That information is confidential in Tsukigakure, Naruto-kun…how did you get it?" Kagome asked a small frown replacing her earlier grin. The rest of the Tsuki-nin tensed in suspicion.

The genin all looked at Kabuto, who blushed from the attention. "Aa…I'm Yakushi Kabuto," the silver-haired man said with a small smile.

Hakudoshi's eyes narrowed on him. "How did you get that information?"

"Uh-well-" Kabuto started sputtering beginning to lose his cool exterior.

"Che, the baka ain't even worth it," Inuyasha mumbled with disgust.

Nodding Kagome turned to the rest of the genin. "So who are you guys? I know Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, and Uchiha-"

"Sasuke," the boy cut her off and Kagome blinked curiously at him.

"Nani?" she questioned.

"Just call me Sasuke," the Uchiha grunted out turning away. All the genin stared at him in disbelief, unable to comprehend that the Uchiha didn't want her to call him formally.

"…Aa…and Sasuke-kun…and now Yakushi-san but no one else…" Kagome finished.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my ninken Akamaru," Kiba was the first to speak and sent a fanged smirk at Kagome, who's eyes immediately landed on Akamaru.

"An inu, ne?" Kagome murmured a small smile on her face as Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's head much to the boy's surprise and allowed Kagome to bend down and pet him.

"I'm Aburame Shino," a quiet boy from behind him spoke.

"Uh-um I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata," a shy girl with pupil-less eyes murmured and Kagome sent her a reassuring smile.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru…this is so troublesome…that's Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino," the spiky haired boy motioned to his two teammates. One was eating potato chips while the female was glaring.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said politely as she turned to give a pointed look at Kazemusha.

"Oh yeah, we didn't introduce ourselves…" Bankotsu said with a charming grin as he hefted his intimidating halberd higher onto his shoulder. "I'm Dasanteki Bankotsu."

'He's as cute as Sasuke…' Ino thought wide eyed then looked at the other males. 'They're all as cute…even the cross dresser…but that sword in scary…'

Grinning happily Jakotsu waved at them. "I'm Dasanteki Jakotsu!"

"I'm Ookyoumou Kouga…and Kagome is my woman!" Kouga declared a haughty smirk on his face as an arm wrapped around the annoyed girl.

"Kouga, you are betrothed to Ayame!" Kagome replied trying to get out of his grasp as Inuyasha began yelling and trying to yank her out of the tight grip.

Hakudoshi merely sighed and turned to the sweat dropping shinobi. "I'm Kumo Hakudoshi and that's Taisho Inuyasha…"

* * *

"Ready?" Dosu asked.

"Let's go," Zaraki replied and they disappeared in a flash.

Feeling the wind current pick up Kankuro began lowering the body like object from his back only to be stopped by Gaara.

* * *

"You need to learn to understand the atmosphere!" Sakura scolded Naruto who nervously scratched his head.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as did the rest of the Tsuki-nins and in an instant they had disappeared.

The Rookie 9 gasped in surprise and looked around unable to even feel their chakra signals.

Suddenly Kabuto was being attacked by an Oto-nin with spiky hair from the air with a kunai. Kabuto easily evaded the attack but was assaulted by another Oto-nin that had bandaged wrapped around his face. Just as the Oto-nin swung at him Kagome appeared with Hakudoshi. Kagome wrapped her hand around the Oto-nin's neck her eyes a dangerous white, while Hakudoshi grabbed the shinobi's arms.

Glancing back at Kabuto, Kagome showed no surprise as he seemingly got thrown back by an unseen force.

"Inuyasha," Kagome commanded and the hanyou appeared with Kouga tossing the guy who had first attacked onto the floor.

"I see, so that's the kind of attack it was," Kabuto murmured, taking off his broken glasses and examining them.

"Nani? He avoided the attack…how?" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.

Watching Kabuto suddenly start shaking and then vomit Kagome looked away as Bankotsu and Jakotsu appeared again holding a struggling girl with an iron grip. "Got the last of them Kaggie."

"Hm…" Kagome released the Oto-nin with Hakudoshi giving a last warning yank to the shinobi's arms before releasing him. "Why did you attack when your chakra levels are so low and it's apparent that you have no great skills?"

Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kouga sniggered at the insult while Jakotsu cheered and Hakudoshi smirked. The Rookie 9 to surprised to do anything.

"Kagome's so powerful…" Naruto muttered in awe.

"Ama!" Dosu bit out as he got to his feet only to find three different weapons at his neck.

"What was that?" Bankotsu asked the grip on his Banryuu tight.

Hakudoshi nodded in agreement his naginata pointed at the man's throat a dangerous look in his eye.

"Don't fucking talk to Kagome like that you mother fucking bastard!" Inuyasha growled out and Kagome raised an eyebrow at that. She was pretty sure he called her an ama everyday….

"Quiet down! You punks!" a man shouted angrily as a poof of smoke rose into the air.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the smoke cleared, revealing a man wearing a black trench coat with long scars on his face, and several other people wearing matching grey uniforms, with their hands behind their backs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki," said the man in the black trench coat.

Ibiki pointed at the Tsukigakure and Otogakure nins, "You in the back, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam! Do you want us to fail you already?"

Kagome watched as her teammates didn't remove their weapons causing Ibiki to get angrier. Giving a slight nod of her head they immediately withdrew their weapons and sheathed them. In a second the Otogakure team had returned to their original spots.

Surprised at the loyalty the other Tsukigakure nins showed the small girl Ibiki narrowed his eyes before continuing. "You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other. Anyone who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?"

"This exam seems so soft and easy," A voice spoke up eliciting many dark chuckles from the other examiners behind Ibiki.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam," Ibiki ordered, holding up little square pieces of paper with numbers on them.

"Written…? Papers…? Test…..?" Naruto muttered in confusion, making Sakura and Kabuto glance at him.

Kagome glanced over at the blond curiously. "Naruto-kun?"

"A paper test?" Naruto screamed out in horror.

* * *

Several minutes later, examiners occupied the chairs lined by the walls, and Genin sat in the benches with their tests in front of them, waiting to begin. Kagome sat back in her seat not bothering to look for her teammates she could feel their auras and knew their exact location. Feeling eyes burning into the back of her head she turned slightly to see Gaara staring intensely. Lifting her hand she waved with a smile before turning around not catching his softened expression.

Suddenly, Ibiki tapped a piece of chalk on the blackboard to get everyone's attention .

"The First Exam has a few important rules. You may not ask questions, so listen carefully," Ibiki said facing the classroom.

'"Rules?" almost everyone seemed to murmur in shock.

Kagome tilted her head thoughtfully, wondering what he would do if someone asked a question.

"First rule is that you all are given ten points at the start," Ibiki said, starting to write on the board, "The written exam consists of ten questions and each is worth one point. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to seven. Second rule. The pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points."

"Nani?" a chorus of gasps went around the room.

Kagome sighed tiredly, were all ningen shinobi so melodramatic?

"Wait! Your team's total points? Nani?" Sakura shouted up and Kagome glanced back with a small smirk.

"Urusai! There is a reason for this," Ibiki replied a little peeved that his no questions rule had been broken by nearly everyone. "Not that you know, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test, your action will cause you to lose two points," said Ibiki.

"In other words," Ibiki continued. "If you get down to zero points you'll be forced to leave this place without your test being graded."

Playing with one of the ribbons tied on her wrists Kagome ignored everyone else. She had already seen the point of this test. They had one back in Tsukigakure but the punishment was much more severe since thievery or cheating was looked down upon. So it was either be the best or don't attempt to steal information at all.

"Those who try to cheat without thinking, will only hurt themselves," Ibiki explained.

"We'll be 'checking' you at any time," said one of the examiners darkly.

"You are all trying to become Chuunin. If you are a shinobi, act like a first-rate one," Ibiki explained. "Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail."

Arching an eyebrow Kagome caught Morino Ibiki's eye and smirked. Ibiki narrowed his eyes and continued. Glancing at Naruto she couldn't help but pity him as Sasuke's and Sakura's glares burned into him.

"The last problem will be given forty-five minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam. Begin!" Ibiki ordered, and there was a rustling of paper and the sound of pencils being picked up.

Soon, the whole room was filled with the sound of scratching pencils.

Looking at her paper Kagome smirked and instead of turning it over crossed her arms behind her head and placing her feet on the desk surprising the examiners and the other genin.

'Gomen, Morino-san however I don't see the point of showing you any of my stealth skills unless necessary,' Kagome thought as she felt the amusement of her friends. 'I think I'll just observe everyone else's techniques…'

* * *

Gaara had his hand over his test, and sand began to wrap around his arm. A little ways away, Kankuro watched this display.

'Looks like Gaara's begun. I'm counting on you, Karasu,' Kankuro thought.

* * *

Akamaru was perched on top of Kiba's head. He would sniff and look around, and then quietly bark the answers of the questions to Kiba. The Inuzuka boy wrote down what his ninken partner said.

"Yeah! Good boy, Akamaru. Next, problem four…"

* * *

The Oto-nin, Dosu, was listening to the sound of the pencils around him.

'Assuming from the rhythm, writing number, and stroke number…ah I see,' he thought, before writing down an answer on his paper.

* * *

A fly sat on a desk, watching a random genin jot down answers. The genin noticed the fly and shooed it away with his hand. The fly flew away and landed on Shino's outstretched finger.

"Yoshi, now tell me," Shino muttered quietly.

The fly flew off his finger and began flying in figure-eight patterns over his paper.

"Eight," Shino whispered, and wrote down the answer.

* * *

Tenten was using adjustable mirrors attached to the ceiling by tiny strings to see Shino's paper. And then allow her teammate to see the answers.

* * *

Suddenly a kunai went flying past Naruto to land on the genin's test behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" the genin yelled standing from his seat.

"You screwed up five times. You fail," Hogane Kotetsu said.

Kagome opened an eye, interested in what was happening.

"Nani…?" the genin boy asked.

"Teammates of his, get out of here! Right now," Kotetsu declared and watched as the boy's teammates stood and left before more numbers were being shouted out.

"Number twenty-three, fail."

"Number forty-three and twenty-seven, fail."

Amusement crossed Kagome's features as one boy had to be dragged out of the room screaming.

Another slammed his hand on his desk and yelled. "Hey, man, do you have any proof that I cheated five times? Are you all really able to watch over this many people?"

One of the examiners who had bandages wrapped around his head, pinned him up against the wall. "Listen up. We are Chuunin that were specially chosen for this exam. Elites, so to say. We won't miss a single thing you do. My strength is the proof."

* * *

Neji was looking at someone ahead of him, and then closed his eyes.

'Byakugan!' he thought, and opened his eyes; which now had veins popping out around them, to see get the answers to the test.

'Sharingan!' Sasuke thought, the red Doujutsu appearing in his eyes as he watched the genin in front of him.

Watching the genin in front of him write with no hesitation he quickly copied the movements of his arm and hand.

* * *

'Ninpou Shintenshi no Jutsu,' Ino thought, forming a square with her thumbs and her forefingers, and thrusting it forward.

Sakura's body lurched forward, and Ino's head and arms dropped to her desk as if she had suddenly fallen asleep.

'Hm…interesting a body switching technique…however that is easy to evade and can cause major damage if not done correctly,' Kagome thought.

* * *

"Number fifty-nine, fail," one of the examiners called out

"Number thirty-three and nine, fail," said another.

"Number forty-one, fail."

"Number thirty-five and sixty-two, fail."

"No way!" a protesting genin yelled, and there was a sound of a punch, a yell, and a body hitting a desk.

* * *

Gaara moved his hand that was in a hand seal up towards his left eye.

A ball of sand began forming in the palm of Gaara's hand, and then turned into an eyeball.

'The eye nerves are connected. Open the third eye,' Gaara commanded, two fingers still touching his closed left eye.

Then he smashed the eye of sand by clenching his fist, and the sand that had made up the eye began floating in the air. The sand drifted over to a Genin and some of it went into his eyes.

While the boy was distracted rubbing his eyes, the eye of sand formed over his test and looked at the answers.

* * *

"Sumimasen," Kankurou raised his hand.

"Nan da?" one of the examiners sitting near him asked gruffly.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Kankuro answered.

The examiner that had spoken got up and placed a pair of handcuffs attached to a rope onto Kankurou's hands.

"The rules say that we have to accompany you to the bathroom," the examiner explained, and began leading Kankurou away.

"Fine by me," Kankurou said, still smiling.

Gaara watched his teammate get lead out.

* * *

'So there is a bug user, weapons mistress, two kekkei genkai, a puppeteer, a sound user, a ninken user, and sand, of course,' Kagome thought as she summed up the skills of the ningen youkai. 'They don't seem to be of much concern, it's Kumokuro that we'll have to watch out for.'

* * *

Five minutes later, Ibiki smirked.

"Looks like we've already dropped the incompetent ones. I will now give the problem, since forty-five minutes have already passed," he said quietly.

Hearing him everyone looked expectantly at him.

"Okay I will now give the tenth problem!" said Ibiki loudly."But before that, there's one thing I must say there will be one special rule for this last question.

Just then, the back entrance to the exam room opened and Kankuro entered, followed by the 'examiner'. He looked surprised and Ibiki smirked.

"You're lucky. Your puppet show didn't have to go to waste," Ibiki said to Kankurou who stared in shock.

"Oh well, sit down," Ibiki ordered turning away as if he didn't care.

Ibiki stepped forward. "I will now explain. This is…a hopeless rule. First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" Temari asked.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you will fail. Your two other teammates will fail along with you," Ibiki explained.

Exclaims and gasps broke out among the remaining Genin.

"And here is the other rule," continued Ibiki. "If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will lose the privilege to take the Chuunin exam forever."

"What kind of dumb rule is that? There should be those here who have taken the Chuunin exam in the past!" shouted an outraged Kiba, standing and pointing at Ibiki. Akamaru barked his agreement from on top of Kiba's head.

Ibiki laughed, "You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose not to take it, and take the exam next year…or the year after that."

Kagome smirked and closed her eyes feigning sleep.

"Let us begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will have you leave," said Ibiki, looking like a vulture hovering over a dying animal.

The genin on Naruto's left raised his hand and stood.

"I… I… I quit! I can't take it!" said the genin.

"Number fifty, fail," examiner of that row said. "Number one hundred and thirty and one hundred and eleven, fail along with him."

"I'm sorry… Gennai…Inaho… " the genin that had quit said as his teammates stood.

"Me too!" another genin shouted, and hands began to rise by the multitude.

Kagome's glanced at Naruto in surprise as he slowly began to raise his hand, he wouldn't give up….would he?

Slamming it down on his desk he cried out, "Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a genin forever, I'm going to become the Hokage no matter what anyway! I'm not scared!"

Then he sat back down in his desk and crossed his arms defiantly a goofy grin on his face.

Kagome smirked a little relieved, he hasn't lost his spirit at all.

"I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance," Ibiki warned.

"I'm not going to take back my words. That's my nindou," Naruto replied defiantly.

'Hm. Interesting gaki. He wiped out everyone's uncertainty,' Ibiki thought smirking. 'Eighty-seven students, eh? There's more left than I expected. Looks like there's no point in waiting any longer.'

He glanced over at some of the examiners, and they nodded at him. He returned the nod back and turned to face the genin.

"Then…for the First Exam, everyone here…passes!" Ibiki announced causing the room to go silent.

"Nani?" Naruto muttered as he fell out of his chair.

"Eh? Wait, what's the meaning of that? We pass already? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked getting to her feet

"There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question," he said, grinning like a maniac as he chuckled.

"Huh?" Sakura said still confused.

"Chotto! So what were those previous nine problems? It was all a waste!" Temari cried out.

"No, it's not. The nine problems accomplished their purpose for most of the genin... The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills," Ibiki explained his gaze landing on Kagome. "First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule. Your pass-fail decision is based on your three-person teams. By giving that idea, we have given you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team."

Naruto nodded his head with a wise look on his face, saying, "Yes, yes, I was kind of sensing that in this test."

Kagome covered her mouth to hold back a giggle at the blonde.

"But these test problems cannot be solved by you genin. So most of the people here must have come to the conclusion 'I have to cheat to get points'. In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So, we snuck in two Chuunin who knew the answers to be targets of cheating."

"It took a while to find the guy," someone muttered.

"Yeah," another responded.

Naruto's ears twitched when he heard it, and he laughed nervously. He leaned back in his seat and put his hands in his trademark pose that matched Kagome's.

"It was so obvious. It would be weird not to notice it… ne, Hinata?" he said, turning to the Hyuuga girl.

Kagome sweat dropped hearing the conversation. 'He never noticed it…'

"But those who cheated like a fool failed, of course. Why?" said Ibiki, taking off his hitai-ate that covered his whole head. Everyone gaped except a few.

"Information can have greater value than life at times, and in mission and battlefields, information is contested with the lives of people!" His whole head was crisscrossed with numerous scars. He had scars on his face, and he had hidden his head from view; it hadn't taken very long to guess the reason why.

"… Burn marks, screw holes, and cut marks… They're the scars of torture," Sasuke murmured quietly.

'The true marks of a loyal warrior…I suppose we are similar in that way, Morino-san,' Kagome thought.

"The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate," Ibiki, retied his hitai-ate back onto his head, "Remember this. Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field."

"But this tenth question was the main question of this First Exam," Ibiki said, spreading his arms out.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Kagome sighed, 'She asks to many questions.'

"Let me explain," Ibiki said. "The tenth question was a 'take or not take' choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it, and could not answer it…your right to take the exam would have been taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem."

"How about this two-choice problem? Let's say that you have become a Chuunin. Your mission is to obtain a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and armaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy ninja have set up. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is…no.

"There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation… That is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation… Those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and let their minds sway over an uncertain future… Fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chuunin. That is what I believe.

"I'm saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The First Exam of the Chuunin Selection ends now. I wish you luck," Ibiki finished, smiling.

"Yeah! Yay! We passed!" Naruto cheered almost jumping up and down in his excitement.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as the window shattered with something flying through it. Four kunai were pinned on the ceiling, and a black sheet blocked Ibiki from view.

The Tsukigakure genin including team Kumokuro had jumped to their feet weapons drawn and kunai already being thrown.

"Whoaa….nani?" Naruto muttered, his eyes as wide as saucers at the display.

From behind the sheet Ibiki sighed before his eyes widened at the Tsuki-nins attack.

The woman that had appeared quickly dodged all the kunai but ended up with a few scratches. "What the fuck! Geez! I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko, dammit!" declared the newcomer as the onslaught of kunai stopped.

Kagome quickly bowed her head in apology as did the rest of her teammates and Tsuki-nin, although Kumokuro did it grudgingly.

"Gomen…it seems we over calculated the situation," Kagome spoke on behalf of them.

"Yeah…we'll just don't do it again…although I did enjoy the enthusiasm to kill me," Anko replied a sickly smile on her face. Kagome nodded and sat down as she took in the next examiner.

She wore a fishnet suit that left much to the imagination, a tan trench coat that went to her knees, a tan miniskirt over the fishnet suit. Her ninja sandals had leather attachments in the front that were strapped around her thighs. Her hair was a dark grey, and spiked in the back from her ponytail. In the front, her bangs framed her face. She had a fierce face with almost violet, pupil-less eyes.

'Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko is Here' in big, white characters were spelled out on the black sheet.

"Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" Mitarashi Anko exclaimed, punching her fist into the air, obviously over the fact she had been attacked only moments ago.

Everyone gaped, and Kagome giggled, this Anko person was extremely interesting.

'Shit, another bipolar person, Kagome will get along with,' Inuyasha thought gloomily as he exchanged glances with Hakudoshi.

'Awww she's so kawaii!' Jakotsu exclaimed in his mind as he gazed down at Anko. 'I can smell her bloodthirsty aura…so yummy…'

"Anko, you're early," Ibiki stated from behind the sheet.

"Eight-seven? Ibiki, you let twenty-nine teams pass? The First Exam must have been too soft!" Anko complained as her eyes went over the teams. "You must be losing your touch."

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time," Ibiki replied with slight annoyance.

"Oh, well… I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam," Anko declared in determination as she smirked. "I'm getting excited. I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your jonin sensei-tachi about the place and time. That is all. Dismissed."

* * *

Walking around the classroom Ibiki picked up the test examines as he went over the genin. The blond one, Naruto was determined and seemed to bring hope to everyone else to. Then there was his two teammates, Uchiha Sasuke, he was stubborn and proud, he would no doubt make it to the end. The girl was smart and witty but she didn't seem to be able to apply those skills on the battlefields.

But the Tsukigakure teams…those were the ones the Hokage had asked for him to keep an eye on…they were trouble , talented but trouble. The girl that had completely ignored the test was amusing but it was alarming that she wasn't even fazed by the test. Her teammates were the same way, the one in red was snoring the whole time while the one with a naginata just stared at a wall the whole time. However the team he was most concerned about was the Kumokuro team…they had a malicious feel to them and their eyes were filled with deceit, it was worrisome.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was short but this part kind of annoyed me...I never really enjoyed writing the written test scene...to much detail for such a small scene...and sorry for mistakes i was writing this really quickly

please read and review ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: Corrupted Innocence

Title: Caged

Chapter 8: Corrupted Innocence

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Before you start sending me reviews demanding me to write faster I want to let you know I really am sorry about not updating and I feel terrible about it but I have really bad depression right now so I've been trying to deal with that and I'm going to be starting a Batman crossover soon with the JOKER 3 I'll try to write more chapters soon.**

**And if anyone is interested in me writing a Durarara crossover let me know…I kinda want to but I'm not sure if it would get many reviews…**

* * *

The faint sight of smoke rose into the starry night sky before quickly dissipating among the rocks leaving a burnt clearing in its wake.

"Hm, nothing left, un," a voice murmured as burnt leaves crunched under the shinobi's sandals.

A sapphire eye opened slowly, glaring out from the burnt underbrush and quickly observed the damage of the bomb and her assailant. The area Kagome had occupied was quite literally blown apart, trees were uprooted and though the smoke had disappeared the heavy scent of it still lingered in the air. Her assailant had long blond hair, with a section covering his left eye and his Iwagakure hitai-ate tied around his forehead. He looked no older than the age Itachi should be and seemed to be a alone.

"But you aren't dead-are you, un?" the blond asked, a teasing smile on his face as another clay bird appeared in his hand. "Come on out, I was just testing you, un. I won't blow you up…yet."

Observing the blond a moment longer Kagome frowned and bit her lower lip in indecisive of how she should respond. She could easily avoid the ningen, despite his years Kagome could tell she was more skilled at concealment and escape then he was at location and tracking. But he interested her. There was something about him that appealed to her senses. It could be how he traveled alone like Itachi, his strange humor that held an underlying threat, or that he had sensed her and could have easily killed her, had that been his true intention.

Pushing off the ground, Kagome disappeared silently and reappeared behind the blond shinobi a kunai in hand.

"You don't have a partner…that's quite foolish of you…or is it arrogant?" Kagome wondered aloud as she pressed her kunai against the back of his neck.

The blond noticeably stiffened before the clone crumbled to dirt and Kagome removed her kunai with a sigh having already sensed it was a clone. Dodging a strike to the head she flipped backwards and faced the blond shinobi who stood where she had, a charming smile on his face, despite his earlier actions.

"I like you chibi. You're pretty quick on your feet, un," the blond said as he released a clay bird to let it flutter over her head in warning. "Now, who are you, un? If you tell me I promise not to blow off that pretty little face of yours."

"Tempting," Kagome replied not even batting a lash at the threat and pretended to consider the offer. "But, no thanks."

"Well that's too bad then chibi," the blonde said his smirk still in place as he formed a hand sign. "KATSU!"

**BOOM**

* * *

Standing from his post Inuyasha sniffed the air and quickly wrinkled it at the scent of smoke.

"What the hell is she up to?" Inuyasha muttered as his hand instinctively grasped the handle of the Tetsusaiga.

Hakudoshi glanced at his teammate before looking back at the panther youkai that had remained quiet after Sesshomaru's harsh words. He laid against a tree, his ears twitching instinctively for threats but remained quiet to the conversation.

"She will be fine," Sesshomaru replied to Inuyasha's comment and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha snorted and kicked a stone at the panther. "Hey kitty…your ears are twitching…worried about your Master?"

Hibiki's eyes snapped open completely red as he jumped to his feet and snarled in anger. How dare the filthy hanyou compare him to a lowly pet for that miko witch!

"Inuyasha!" Hakudoshi reprimanded sharply, knowing Inuyasha's words would only cause more trouble for Kagome. "That's enough."

Seeing the dangerous glint in Hakudoshi's eyes Inuyasha snorted, a bit perturbed Hakudoshi wouldn't let him mess around, and sat back down with a huff. He would normally never back down from a challenge but he wasn't so stupid as others believed him to be, he knew which battles to pick…then again sometimes he picked some really shitty ones.

Glancing at the panther youkai Hakudoshi growled at the older male. "Your lack of control sickens me, you are laughable, so easily loosing control to your youkai."

Hibiki's earlier rage simmered down and his eyes turned back to their fiery orange as he sat down in slight shame and surprise at being scolded by a mere child. It was utterly humiliating…and the worst part was that the child youkai was correct.

Sesshomaru smirked, his eyes still closed, at his students actions. Inuyasha was becoming a little more intelligent(for his pea-sized brain), Hakudoshi was starting to show signs of a leader(though he lacked finesse), and Kagome was taking responsibility for a panther youkai(that she should have killed) and fighting a shinobi (that was no doubt a ningen she should have avoided.) Holding back a sigh Sesshomaru had to wonder how the hell he got stuck with such a strange group.

* * *

The blond sighed to himself as the light from the bomb faded and the smoke settled on the ground.

"Hm…and I liked that chibi too, but she just had to ruin all of my fun…" his sentence faded as the smoke completely disappeared to reveal a white barrier of light that incased the strange girl.

"That wasn't very polite," Kagome chided ignoring his bug eyed face as she berated him. "I mean how many people tell a complete stranger they like them then attempt to blow them up! That's unethical in sooo many ways-"

The blond bomber blinked rapidly as Kagome finished her tirade. Shinobi usually never created such barriers due to the quick paced fighting and when they did it was usually a wall of an element they controlled. However, the chibi in front of him had done it so easily and continued to hold the barrier, which would be a constant drain of chakra. Either the chibi was much stronger then he had credited her or else she was acting like she was fine…

"What the hell are you, un?"

Ignoring the question Kagome tilted her head at him curiously, her keen eyes taking in his appearance again as she finally let down the barrier.

"Your clothes are worn-out, you have no partner, you've been avoiding large explosions…you seem like the type that wouldn't mind a huge mess…your holding back. Perhaps your on a mission for Iwagakure…but I believe you're a missing nin and are simply keeping your hitai-ate from having a scratch run through it to avoid suspicion long enough for you to leave or move around Tsuchi no Kuni undetected."

Smirking, the blond forgot his earlier unease, impressed at the chibi's deductive skills.

"And you are a kunoichi, no doubt a prodigy by the way you speak and act. And you have a most unusual hitai-ate…but you're still a child and I see innocence in your eyes. Don't lose that innocence chibi," the blond's smirk fell from his face as his eyes narrowed at Kagome. "Run back to your team, I don't feel like killing you, un."

"How chivalrous," Kagome muttered pausing as a smirk slid onto her face. "But I'm not done with you. The only reason I confronted you was because I was curious-"

"Curiosity killed the cat," the blond interrupted snarkily.

"Satisfaction brought it back," Kagome replied before continuing as though she hadn't been interrupted. "Where I'm from this isn't known as a child's curiosity. This would be known as a traitor consorting with the enemy-"

"And exactly how am I the enemy when I don't even know what village you're from?" the bomber interrupted again only for Kagome to ignore him again.

"Therefore, since I'm risking being considered a traitor, I want to know why I'm even curious of you," Kagome finished with inquisitive eyes.

The blond shrugged. "How the hell should I know the crazy thinking of a chibi prodigy? Aren't you all crazy?"

'Around Itachi's age,' Kagome's earlier thoughts came back.

"Have you ever met Uchiha Itachi?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, never met him, he's a prodigy…Konohagakure's weapon," the blonde answered after thinking for a moment. "Why ya asking chibi?"

Sighing Kagome turned and began to walk away. If he had no connection to Itachi than she had no idea why she was drawn to reveal herself to him…it had been a waste of time.

"Wait," the blond called out. "What's your name, un."

"It's rude not to give your own name first," Kagome replied, turning her head slightly to peer back at him with hardened sapphire eyes.

The blond chuckled to himself as he evaluated her. She obviously had a unique kekkai genkai, her witty comments were amusing, and her innocence was alluring.

"I'm Deidara, un."

"Kagome, Deidara-san."

Turning, Kagome's deep sapphire eyes connected briefly with ice blue eyes.

"We'll meet again, in that time don't get yourself killed."

Smirking, Deidara nodded in agreement. "The same to you chibi. Don't get yourself killed it would ruin your innocence, after all…I plan on killing you myself, un."

Kagome smirked, her curiosity strangely appeased. "I'll wait in anticipation for that day, farewell, Deidara-san."

'But my innocence is already ruined Deidara-san. I'm corrupt.'

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome as she returned to the camp. Her aura was suffocating yet it sparked in excitement. A frown slipped onto his face as he stood. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to not intervene with her confronting a ningen.

"You took too long."

"I ran into some trouble," Kagome easily lied.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and winced. "You smell of explosions wench."

Hakudoshi sighed at the obvious statement. They had heard a bomb go off and assumed Kagome was the cause, the scent she carried proved it but the hanyou seemed to think it was necessary to announce information that was already known. How foolish.

"It's time to head out, we've wasted enough time here," Sesshomaru finally said as he turned away from Kagome and glanced at Hibiki. "You will need to keep up. If you hinder us I have no qualms against killing you."

Hibiki glared at the imposing Taiyoukai before looking at the ground in submission. As of now his position was lower than a dog's but when he regained his freedom he would make them suffer.

Kagome sighed and nodded at the panther youkai. "Stick close to me. Inuyasha wouldn't mind causing an 'accident' and Hakudoshi is particular about his…transportation."

Hibiki snorted rudely at the miko but stood and moved to her side. He watched as the Kumo child melded into a shadow, the Taisho brat stepped to Kagome's right and Sesshomaru took the lead.

"Move out."

In an instant they all blurred out of existence.

* * *

"The traitor's seal," Touga murmured as he examined the seal on Hibiki's forehead. "It's very well done…you're lucky panther. Had someone beside Kagome put it on you would have surely died."

Hibiki remained silent to the Tsukikage's praise of his captor. He stood alone in the office of the Tsukikage's, it was intimidating being in the presence of an obviously stronger predator. He would have preferred death.

"Kagome however is a child…she hadn't realized the loops of the traitor's contract," Touga commented and Hibiki winced, he had hoped to use that to his advantage. "I see you've realized this…well then I will give you the command that will make this permanent until you achieve redemption."

Hibiki's eyes narrowed as the older youkai walked to gaze out his window. His back turned to him…such a vulnerable fool.

"You must protect Kagome to your best abilities, no matter the danger. Until you finally understand the truth of the Shikon no Miko."

Touga turned sharp eyes onto the surprised panther.

"Shikon no Miko," Hibiki muttered faintly.

"Hai," Touga replied firmly as he took a threatening step forward. "If any harm comes to her I will deal with you personally."

Knowing he was dismissed Hibiki bowed his head and left the Tsukikage. Never noticing sharp golden eyes following his each and every movement.

Once the door closed behind the panther Touga rubbed his temple and smiled softly as he noticed Kagome and Inuyasha sparring in the training fields while Hakudoshi practiced manipulating shadows. They would be great warriors one day.

"Sesshomaru, make sure the panther doesn't find a loop hole in the contract, he's intelligent and desperate, I'm sure given the chance he would do anything to rid himself of Kagome," Touga ordered as he sat behind his desk. "I don't want that chance to be given to him."

Stepping out of the shadows of the room and unmasking his scent Sesshomaru nodded. "Hai, Inutaisho."

* * *

Happy to be out of the Academy, and away from the sickening aura of the Kumokuro team, Kagome smiled softly as she noticed Juromaru and Sesshomaru waiting by the entrance. Inuyasha grumbled at seeing his brother and Hakudoshi as usual remained neutral to everything.

"You've done well," Juromaru praised lightly causing Inuyasha's chest to puff out slightly and Kagome's smile to widen.

"But we still have two more exams," Hakudoshi added, ever the realist.

"Hai," Sesshomaru agreed with hooded golden eyes. "That is when your true mission begins."

Kagome smile slipped from her face and she nodded. "Sesshomaru-sensei, I've been meaning to ask. Why is the Kumokuro team also attending these exams? Did the Tsukikage give them permission?"

Eyes narrowing Sesshomaru's gaze landed on Naraku who lounged in the shade, his red eyes watching Kagome as he waited for his team.

"For now ignore them, unless they cause problems," Sesshomaru finally said.

It annoyed him that Naraku even dared look at her. Had they been in Tsuki, Sesshomaru would have easily disposed of the cretin but since they were in a ningen village, he could only wait for the day the vile youkai's blood would splatter the ground.

Juromaru sighed, the air weighed heavily with thoughts and anger. "You are free to do as you wish for the rest of the day. Sesshomaru and I agreed that we'd treat you to ramen tonight so we'll meet later at Ichiraku's. Preserve your energy, don't fight, and try no to draw unnecessary attention to yourselves."

Team Junseigetsuei bowed to their current sensei before bowing to Sesshomaru and disappearing in different directions.

"You give them too much freedom," Sesshomaru stated with slight amusement.

"You try and restrain their actions to much," Juromaru retorted.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow before smirking. "They need to crave freedom to keep fighting, they won't keep fighting if they know they already have it."

* * *

Kagome wandered the streets of Konoha alone, Inuyasha had disappeared in search of ramen, and Hakudoshi left her to train, which left her to explore the bustling streets. Admiring a few of the products the vendors were selling Kagome let an easy smile slip onto her face. In Tsuki she was either feared or hated so she didn't linger in the marketplace often however no one knew her in Konoha, not her past, not her status, it was refreshing.

"Beautiful lady! Buy a flute! I see you are carrying one, however this flute I hold is carved from the finest jade, truly one of a kind, much like yourself," an old vendor called out with a kind smile.

Walking to the stand Kagome delicately held the flute in her hand. It was very well made, the quality was even better then her own, which she had made herself. Not to mention the craftsmanship was beautiful and the jade shone a bright almost emerald color.

"How much?" Kagome asked softly, entranced by the beautiful instrument.

"Well this is from the main land and such work is difficult to come by, at least 10,000 ryo," the vendor offered.

Kagome thought for a moment before handing the flute reluctantly back to the man and bowing.

"Arigato, however I don't think I can afford to spend so much on it," she murmured.

The man frowned before he nodded. "That is a shame, it seemed perfect for you…well how about this, I'll keep this for as long as I can and if you change your mind you come back here, ok?"

Smiling Kagome nodded. "Hai, that is very kind of you."

"No problem at all miss!" the vendor replied waving her off with a smile as she walked away.

"What a strange young girl," he murmured when she was out of earshot. "Such a sad look in her eye."

"That flute you showed the girl," a raspy voice caught the man's attention and he turned to his next customer. "I'd like to buy it as a present for her."

The vendor smiled brightly. "Ah, how kind! You must be an admirer!"

Receiving no response the man sweat dropped and quickly packaged the flute in a wooden carved box.

"That'll be-"

Before the vendor could finish a sack of coins were tossed carelessly onto the table. And the box snatched from the man's hand.

"That should be enough," the rasping voice muttered as the boy walked silently away.

"Arigato," the vendor called out only to be ignored. "Ah, what a strange suitor you've found miss…"

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled bitterly to himself as he was kicked out by yet another Ramen shop. It wasn't his fault the other customers thought he was being disruptive-just by eating-he was a paying customer too!

"Oi! Mutt!" a cheerfully gruff voice called out and Inuyasha's head snapped around to see Bankotsu with his halberd slung over his shoulder, walking towards him.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha demanded, crossing his arms.

"Don't flatter yourself! It's not like I wanted to see you, hell it's not like I got anything better to do," Bankotsu answered with his usual smirk as he winked at a civilian girl, causing her to blush and giggle profusely.

"Che, she's ugly," Inuyasha commented rudely as he didn't even spare the girl a glance. "Don't you have your teammates to follow around?"

"It's not like this village is overflowing with gorgeous girls but our village is too divided. Girls from certain clans want guys from certain clans, only girl who doesn't care bout that shit is Kagome," Bankotsu shrugged, shifting his Banryuu and causing many civilians to balk in fear at the massive weapon. "Jakotsu is fawning over kimonos, Kouga is looking for Kagome, I figured that if I found you or Hakudoshi I'd find Kagome…but apparently she isn't here."

Inuyasha snorted and uncrossed his arms to place a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Kagome went to look around the village, it's not like I'm her babysitter."

"Yeah…she's yours," Bankotsu murmured.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT?"

"I DIDN'T SAY NOTHING YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Do you wanna help look for the wench or not?"

…

"Fine dog breath."

"Asshole."

"Dickless dog."

"DAMN BASTARD!"

* * *

Hakudoshi looked up as the sound of shouting got closer. He almost groaned as he realized why the voices sounded so familiar. Slamming his naginata into the ground, Hakudoshi leaned against it boredly as Inuyasha and Hakudoshi burst from the trees, cursing incessantly at the other.

"What do you two want?" Hakudoshi asked coldly, tempted to rub his forehead where a migraine had appeared. Normally he was used to shouting seeing as Inuyasha was apart of his team and the Kazemusha team leader, Bankotsu had proved to be quite intelligent on several occasions however when they were together his tolerance for their loud voices was limited.

Stopping their bantering to acknowledge the shadow youkai, Inuyasha looked around the training grounds searchingly before snapping his gaze back onto Hakudoshi.

"Kagome's not here," Inuyasha announced to the two.

"Obviously," Hakudoshi replied dryly.

"Have you seen her?" Bankotsu asked, slamming his Banryuu into the ground.

"Iie, but I doubt she requires the company of two quarreling idiots," Hakudoshi said icily, his lavender eyes narrowed.

"Hahahaha! He called you an idiot!" Inuyasha burst into laughter as he pointed at Bankotsu.

"You dumbass, he called you an idiot too!" Bankotsu stated, which smacked the smirk off the hanyou's face.

"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha growled to the dark haired male.

"Actually you are the son of a bitch…literally!" Bankotsu retorted yanking his Banryuu from the ground.

"You'll pay for that you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled drawing his Tetsusaiga.

"Why won't you two just SHUT UP!" Hakudoshi finished with a scream, the tick mark on his forehead huge as shadows started thrashing across the ground and his usually calm eyes flashing red in anger.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Silently sipping tea with Juromaru , Sesshomaru glanced out the window of the teahouse his eyes frigid.

"Hakudoshi's aura spiked," he murmured.

"Kouga or Bankotsu must be with Inuyasha and together they must have aggravated Hakudoshi," Juromaru reasoned as he glanced at the Inu. "But you of course already knew that."

Not returning the glance Sesshomaru went back to sipping his tea. Juromaru followed his lead but after a few more moments of silence warily glanced again at the Inu. The Kumo Clan and Taisho Clan were not on very amicable terms. The only reason they'd tolerate each other was because of the young leader's interest with the Taisho Clan. However Juromaru didn't mind the Inu's at all but he was wary of the renown heir of Taisho. His skill was beyond comparison and only the Inu's sire could hold his own against him in a true battle.

"Hai?" Sesshomaru asked his golden eyes cutting into Juromaru.

"I couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha would be with a Kazemusha member anyways…" Juromaru answered.

Sesshomaru hid a smirk as he drained his cup. While Sesshomaru held respect for Juromaru due to his insight and power, he was still a mere pup not yet a worthy adversary seeing as he still questioned his own judgment.

"You know the answer to that yourself," Sesshomaru stated, his golden eyes slightly amused. "After all…who are the fights and arguments usually about?"

"Kagome," Juromaru answered breathlessly.

"Hai."

"She'll be better off once she's mated. Hopefully by then she'll find a strong mate to handle all of these suitors," Juromaru said, refilling his cup with tea.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted in agreement, his golden eyes glinting. 'Hai, once Kagome and I are mated I will make sure no suitors attempt to take her.'

* * *

Having thoroughly explored Konoha, Kagome made her way to the outskirts of the village and jumped into the branches of a lone tree. Sitting down on a sturdy branch and pulling her flute from her obi Kagome traced the carvings on it. It was beautiful but was worn from use and was more fragile then it used to be, making her long for the jade on she had seen in the market. Bringing it to her lips her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she blew softly into the flute. Her fingers covered the holes with ease and the melody became soft and sweet as she looked up at the clouds. Konoha was peaceful, Tsuki was as well but in Tsuki there was always an attempted uprising or battle between clans. The soft notes of her song became dark and haunting as her memories drifted her back to harder times of poverty, death, and hate. Sighing Kagome pulled the flute away from her lips.

"Wow! Kagome-chan! That was awesome!" a familiar shout caught her attention. Looking down she couldn't help but grin as bright blue eyes stared happily up at her.

"Oi!" Kagome called back as she let herself fall from the tree slipping her flute back into her obi and landing on her feet with a practiced grace. "Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled brightly and Kagome's eyes narrowed a fraction, the Kyuubi's aura was stronger then it should be…were the seals breaking?

"I didn't think I'd find you out here," Naruto stated scratching his head.

"Were you looking for me?" Kagome asked with a smiling mask.

"Well I was kind of hoping to spar," the blond answered with a slight blush as he looked at his sandals.

Feeling the Kyuubi's aura brush against her own Kagome's suspicions were confirmed. The kitsune was influencing it's host, no doubt being drawn to her because of her reiki.

"I believe a spar would be interesting…" Kagome murmured eyeing Naruto curiously, she wanted to see the true skill of the energetic shinobi. "However, I suggest after the Chuunin Exams or at least after the next one."

Naruto seem to brighten even more at her answer. "You're so smart Kagome-chan!"

Kagome smiled softly at the over excitable genin only to blink as her wrist was grabbed and he started pulling her in the direction of Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"C'mon, Kagome-chan! Let's eat ramen together! My sensei's treating!" the blond declared.

Shaking her head in amusement Kagome followed after him doubtful that Naruto's sensei had allowed him to invite any other nins. Glancing at the setting sun Kagome sped up to run alongside Naruto, it was almost time for her to meet with her own team.

"Oof!"

Kagome skidded to a stop noticing her blond companion was missing and looked back to see Naruto sprawled on the ground with another boy lying close by, they had obviously collided with each other. Though it made her question the shinobi of Konoha's training, after all how do two shinobi run into each other?

Not even moving to help Naruto up Kagome examined the other boy's features. He seemed so familiar…

"Damn! Why the hell did ya have to run into me!" the boy yelled at the still fallen blond as he got to his feet and scooped up a ninken pup.

Tilting her head at the familiar pup, Kagome mentally congratulated herself remembering it was one of the boy's from the first exam.

"Inuzuka Kiba, was it?" she asked as she grabbed Naruto's arm and tugged him up. "I hope you and Akamaru are alright, you'll have to excuse Naruto for running into you."

"Oh yeah, you're Higurashi Kagome, the chick from Tsukigakure," Kiba replied as a smirk slipped onto his face. "We'll be fine Akamaru and I are tough. So why don't you drop the dead weight and hang out with me?"

Kagome smiled politely and pinched Naruto's arm as he tensed up so he wouldn't cause a scene. "Arigatou, for the offer however I'm afraid Naruto and I are on the way to meet our teams at Ichiraku's. Perhaps we could get lunch after the next exam?"

Kiba blinked at the rejection and offer before a feral smirk slipped onto his face. "It's a date."

Naruto stared numbly at Kiba's back as he raced off. Confused on why Kagome would even look at the dumb dog. Wasn't he like 10 times better then the stupid mutt?

"Why do you wanna go on a date with him?" the blond asked dejectedly.

Kagome smiled and reached up to ruffle the blonds' hair affectionately. "Because…it's another tactic to gain info on the enemy!"

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers before he jumped into the air with a cheer.

"Kagome-chan is a genius! We'll definitely win at the Chuunin Exams!"

Deciding not to remind the blond that they were on different teams so they'd actually have to compete against each other Kagome let him run ahead as she turned to an alley at the side of the road.

"You know Neji-san, it isn't polite to eavesdrop."

The Hyuuga stepped out of the narrow alleyway, perturbed he was discovered so easily by the mere slip of a girl.

"It isn't polite to lie Kagome-san," he retorted, crossing his arms smugly.

Kagome tilted her head at him. "I didn't realize you cared about Naruto-kun so much."

"I don't," Neji snapped and Kagome smiled lightly. "Then I see no problem."

Turning to catch up to Naruto she stopped and looked at the sour Hyuuga from the corner of her eye. "The offer I gave you before still stands."

Neji's eyes widened as they met serious sapphire orbs, how had she known that was reason he had sought her out?

"You'll never understand," he muttered.

Kagome couldn't help but feel bitter amusement at the similar words the Uchiha had spoken to her. The two were so similar despite their clan rivalry.

"Oh, I understand much more than you think I do."

Seeing the pure sorrow in the girl's eyes Neji couldn't help but flinch back at the hopeless look her eyes displayed. He'd never seen such a raw emotion in a single glance. It was unnatural.

* * *

Catching up to Naruto, Kagome couldn't help but sweat drop, realizing he hadn't even noticed her absence but felt guilty as she listened to the rest of his story about his mission in Kirigakure.

"That must have been difficult," Kagome commented as he told her the part about the ice mirrors.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed as his sky blue eyes became serious. "Don't tell the teme but it freaked me out to think he was dying…I mean who would be my rival if he died? I'd have no one to beat!"

Kagome smirked, she liked the fiery spirit of Naruto's, it was a rare attribute to have such spirit.

"Hn. Dope," a voice drawled and Kagome watched as Naruto's eyes narrowed at his rival as they skidded to a stop in front of the Uchiha, who stood blocking the path.

"Teme!"

'Kind of like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…though a lesser version…or maybe like Sango towards Miroku…a lover's spat,' Kagome thought as she met the obsidian eyes of the Uchiha. 'No…maybe like…Inuyasha and Shippo….but a colder Inuyasha…and a taller Shippo…'

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun," she greeted with a short bow.

"Kagome-chan," Sasuke replied with a glance his gaze slipping back onto Naruto.

Kagome's eyes darkened in anger at the dismissal. In youkai culture it was disrespectful to take your eyes off a worthy adversary and Kagome knew that even for ningen to barely acknowledge a formidable opponent such as herself was rude not to mention a slap to the face. Ignoring her instincts of making the Uchiha understand her higher position in society Kagome instead pushed her feelings of bloodlust aside in favor of watching the exchange of insults between the two.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto sneered with a squinty eyed glare.

"Kakashi-sensei, is waiting at Ichiraku's, he sent me to fetch you," Sasuke answered coolly before turning to address Kagome. "Your…sensei's are also waiting."

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun however it was unnecessary for you to come, Naruto and I were heading there just now," Kagome stated with a sweet smile and icy glare.

"Hai, well Kagome-chan, your chakra signals were moving at the pace of a snail," Sasuke bit out.

"Well haven't you ever heard of enjoying company?" Kagome retorted smiling at Naruto.

"What company? I see a dope," Sasuke replied his eyes cutting into her.

"At least I can enjoy his company even in the presence of an egotistical, arrogant, cold hearted bastard," Kagome declared harshly, her smile still in place.

Sasuke froze at the uttered words. His posture stick straight and his face frozen as he silently turned and headed back to Ichiraku's with Kagome and Naruto following at a more subdued pace.

Seeing Sasuke's sullen face Kagome bit her lip. She would never take it back but perhaps 'cold hearted' was a bit much. Sesshomaru, wasn't cold hearted despite being renowned as the 'Ice Prince.' And Sasuke wasn't as emotionally constipated as him.

* * *

"About time," Sesshomaru said sharply as Kagome entered the ramen stand, close behind the two ningen shinobi.

Glancing at her sensei Kagome held back a smirk as she waved Sasuke and Naruto off towards their own waiting sensei and nodded a greeting to Juromaru who was talking to the Team Seven sensei.

"I never thought I'd see you of all people in a ramen stand, sensei and you never set a time," Kagome stated, amusement clear in her voice.

"There is always a set time," Sesshomaru murmured as he pulled her onto the stool next to his and stared her down with his golden eyes.

Kagome smirked and opened her mouth to retort only to stop as Hakudoshi walked in and tossed Inuyasha's and Bankotsu's seemingly lifeless bodies onto the floor, giving short bows to their sensei, ignoring the disbelieving expressions of Team Seven and taking the empty seat beside Kagome.

"They're still breathing," Kagome said with a frown after analyzing the Tsuki-nin her eyes cold despite being friends with the two unconscious shinobi, and eliciting a cruel smirk from Hakudoshi.

Of course Kagome was being sarcastic, however the slight bloodlust that spiked in her aura was enticing. Hakudoshi rarely saw the sadistic side of her and bloodlust called out for all youkai, drawing them to the source where they could relish in the blood of their victim. It was a baser instinct that all youkai felt the pull of.

"If I had killed them we'd be disqualified from the exams and Jakotsu would kill me," Hakudoshi reasoned with a shrug, pushing away blood filled thoughts before giving his order to Ayame. "Miso soup."

"So?" Kagome replied cynically before smiling at Ayame. "Beef ramen, arigato."

"…" Hakudoshi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he stared Kagome down.

Not prepared to lose her argument with Hakudoshi, Kagome turned to the observant youkai beside her. "Sesshomaru-sensei shouldn't Haku finish what he started?"

Looking down into Kagome's wide sapphire eyes Sesshomaru inwardly sighed, it was hard to deny her anything. "Iie, despite my own opinion, killing Inuyasha wouldn't be a wise idea since he is part of your team and killing Bankotsu would cause a rift within the clans."

Kagome frowned at the answer before slowly smiling. "So if your opinion was included you'd agree with me, ne?"

Smirking slightly Sesshomaru gave an almost unnoticeable nod. "Hn."

"See, Haku! Even Sesshomaru-sensei agrees!" Kagome declared turning back to the shadow youkai, who sighed knowing the conversation was going nowhere.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, are you going to do anything about them?" Naruto asked prodding Inuyasha with a sandal.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Kagome murmured as she jumped from her stool and knelt down beside Inuyasha. "RAMEN!"

"Where! Where! My ramen!" Inuyasha jolted awake yelling incoherently about his love of ramen while lunging wildly around with crazed golden eyes.

Shoving Inuyasha onto his butt, Kagome sighed in aggravation. He was such a pathetic excuse of a shinobi. Grabbing him by his outer haori Kagome yanked him up so their eyes met.

"You baka! Pull yourself together now! You are making a complete and utter fool of yourself!" she shouted into his face her eyes narrowed as she roughly shook him back and forth.

All the shinobi stared at Kagome in stunned silence not expecting such a display.

Covering his masked face with a hand Kakashi hid his chuckles with a cough while Juromaru shook hid head in amusement and Sasuke just stared, his chopsticks holding noodles by his mouth forgotten. Naruto was laughing raucously, with Hakudoshi calmly eating his soup behind the blond and Sesshomaru watching the scene with a bored expression.

"Whatever, chibi," Inuyasha replied gruffly, snapping out of his ramen craze only for his eyes to land on a grinning Naruto.

"RAMEN EATING CONTEST! LOSER PAYS!" the unanimous shout caused almost everyone to groan in dismay as they watched the two ramen lovers grab stools next to each other and begin inhaling bowls of ramen.

Sitting back down in her seat Kagome raised an eyebrow at the amused look Juromaru sent her as he looked at Bankotsu.

"What about him?"

"Jakotsu will be able to deal with him," Kagome replied chewing at a piece of beef in her ramen.

"Is that so? Ah well…Kagome, Hakudoshi, this is Kakashi-san, Team Seven's sensei," Juromaru introduced.

Kagome and Hakudoshi eyed the masked-nin causing him to nervously sweat drop. It was a strange feeling as if he were being picked apart by 12 year olds. But then again he had become adept at observing people at a young age and if the Hokage's warnings were true then perhaps it wasn't so strange.

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun has spoken fondly of you," Kagome finally said with a cute smile.

"Hn," Hakudoshi grunted and dismissively began eating his miso soup again.

Ignoring her teammate's rude dismissal Kakashi smiled behind his mask at Kagome. "Ah, Naruto-kun has been singing you praises nonstop…It's an honor to finally meet the girl he's been so enamored with."

Kakashi watched with lazy eyes as Kagome blushed perfectly, to perfectly. She knew how to control her emotions and be able to manipulate others…for a genin to have such an ability and use it with such ease was incredible.

"You flatter me, Kakashi-san," Kagome said her blush still intact.

"Oh no that would be, Naruto-kun," Kakashi replied sheepishly as his eyes met hers.

Kagome was grateful when Kakashi's ramen arrived and he looked away. His steely dark eyes saw through her façade and she knew he knew that she knew he did. (XDDD couldn't resist!) It was embarrassing and unnerving that she had been caught.

"So Sesshomaru-san, Juromaru-san, I'm curious why your village requires more than one sensei per team…?" Kakashi asked knowing he would undoubtedly be denied the answer.

Kagome noticed Sasuke's head shift slightly, curious about the reason, and glanced at Sesshomaru's stony face and Juromaru's expressionless one. She knew it was their responsibility to gain the leaders of Konoha's trust but was it worth giving out Tsukigakure's secrets and traditions?

"In Tsukigakure each team will be assigned one primary sensei. This Sesshomaru is Team Juseigetsui's primary sensei," Sesshomaru surprisingly began to explain the Tsuki-nins training methods. "After training with their primary sensei each team will gain a taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu specialist, focusing on their strengths and weaknesses."

Kakashi's eye widened at such training methods for genin. "Then their weaknesses wouldn't be exploited and their primary attacks would be even deadlier."

"Hai," Juromaru cut into the conversation, his eyes filled with pride. "That is why Tsukigakure has remained hidden for so long and the reason behind our shinobi being so lethal. We train them to have no flaws."

"Well now, everyone has their flaws and weaknesses, they can't simply disappear," Kakashi stated with a small smile.

"Everyone in our village understands loss on a much more personal and deeper level than any other village. That is their motivation to keep fighting and stay alive, to achieve far greater feats than any shinobi in your village…after all why do you think Tsukigakure has isolated itself for so long?" A sultry voice called out and everyone swiveled to look at the woman who has entered the ramen stand.

Realizing who it was Kagome smile happily and lunged at the woman in glee, ignoring her Sesshomaru's disapproving look and Team 7's confusion.

"Kagura-chan!" Kagome declared hugging the older girl.

The wind witch patted the girl's head fondly, use to the unusually friendly greetings before glancing at the ground where Bankotsu still laid unconscious.

"Kagome-chan, what happened to my student?" Kagura asked, kicking Bankotsu lightly in the stomach only for him to grumble and roll over.

"Hakudoshi tried to kill him," Kagome replied sliding back onto her stool and smirking at a frowning Hakudoshi.

Before Kagura could lash out at his student Juromaru deterred her attention by motioning to the seat next to him, which she promptly claimed.

"Kagura, this is Hatake Kakashi, his student Uchiha Sasuke and his other student Uzumaki Naruto," Juromaru introduced warily noticing the silver haired human sensei eyeing up the fiery wind witch.

"Kakashi-san, it's a pleasure, I read about you in a bingo book we picked up along the way," Kagura purred with a flirtatious smirk momentarily glancing at the Uchiha appraisingly and the blond slurping down ramen with disgust.

"The pleasure is all mine Kagura-san and I must say I'm flattered to have a woman as beautiful as yourself read about me, despite the genre of it," Kakashi replied lightly, his own voice deepening by an octave. "However, I am curious by your earlier statement…"

Ruby red eyes met coal black in a staring contest before Kagura let out a guttural laugh. "You have the eyes that all people in Tsuki have. You've seen death, you've seen a friend die, you've been on the brink of death and survived, you've killed, you've seen war. But your eyes are missing something…you have never felt utter despair where your heart cries for redemption, but your soul is pitch black from your sins."

A sadistic smirk spread across Kagura's pretty face as she played with a feather in her hair. "Only when you've reached that point of corruption that makes it innocence will you truly live."

"Enough," Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through the tensed atmosphere and he leveled Kagura with a scorching glare. "You have said enough. Junseigetsui, it's time to leave."

Juromaru disappeared into the shadows without a word. Kagome and Hakudoshi got to their feet knowing they had to obey and dragged Inuyasha away from his precious ramen. Pulling a leather pouch from the sleeve of his haori, Sesshomaru opened it and dropped 10 gold coins on the counter.

"That should cover this Sesshomaru's team as well as Team 7's," he stated as Ayame picked up one of the coins with wide eyes.

"These, these were used in the Feudal Era or even before that time! Only one coin should cover the cost sir! Even then that would be far too much!" she declared dropping the coin in astonishment.

Sesshomaru ignored her as he stood and gave a short nod to Kakashi, "Forgive us for the inconvenience."

Turning to Kagura, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to slits. "Take your student and learn to control your tongue," he hissed.

Kagura glared but bit her tongue, knowing she would be out of turn to speak back. She had already spoken too much. Instead she turned to Kakashi with a smirk, "Sorry for the ice prick copycat-nin, we'll have to catch up some other time."

"Well, this went wonderfully," Kagome muttered dryly as Kagura swept away dragging Bankotsu along with her.

"Hai," Hakudoshi agreed as Sesshomaru seemed to just disappear in a blur.

"Damage control as always," Kagome grumbled letting go of a squirming Inuyasha to face Team 7. "I apologize for the behavior of my team."

Kagome bowed stiffly at the waist. "My senseis are honor bound by their code and may come off as being rude however this is just a….cultural difference of societies."

Turning to the glaring Uchiha, Kagome sighed softly, he was going to make her eat her words. "Sasuke-san, I apologize for what was said earlier, it was…a false accusation."

Leaving her teammates behind Kagome left in a swirl of flowers not waiting for the surprised Uchiha's response.

"Keh, I won shrimp," Inuyasha said gruffly smirking at Naruto who began arguing only to blink as the red clad shinobi walked out of the ramen stand.

"We wish your team good luck on the Chuunin Exams tomorrow," Hakudoshi stated, his words not matching his eyes as he melted into the shadows like his sensei had.

"What an interesting group…" Kakashi murmured to himself smiling slightly only to look around lazily after a few seconds. "Has anyone seen Sakura?"

"I told her to meet us at the Ramen Stand, sensei," Naruto stated worried about his crush.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted walking away, not concerned about the pink haired banshee as his thoughts wandered to Kagome.

"Oh, well…I'm sure she's fine," Kakashi murmured and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he glanced at his unfinished bowel of ramen…he should look for Sakura….but the ramen….it smelled…so delicious….grabbing his chopsticks Naruto hastily dug into the noodles….he would look for Sakura when he was done…she was probably fine anyways...

* * *

***Omake* **

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as the cross dresser glared back at her.

"I saw it first!" they both shouted at the same time.

Jakotsu tightened his grip on the pink kimono that he had obviously been looking at first, he wasn't about to let the pink haired banshee take it.

"You're a guy why would you even want a GIRLS kimono!" Sakura screeched.

Jakotsu's eyes narrowed into deadly slits at her words and he quickly yanked his Jakotsutou from the sheath on his back, holding it to her throat as he still held the kimono.

"I'll slice you limb from limb girl," he growled, his feminine voice being replaced with a cold domineering masculine voice.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she felt the cold blade scratch against her skin, unknowingly letting go of the kimono.

In less than a second the cross dresser had purchased the dress and was walking away waving, his Jakotsutou placed back in its sheath.

"Ta-ta pinkie, can't wait to see you at the Chuunin Exams, I woul have tried your blood but I'm sure it would be horrid!" Jakotsu called to the terrified kunoichi, smiling sadistically.

Sakura fell to her knees quivering in fear before anger took over…a cross dresser had stolen the kimono she had wanted! A CROSS DRESSER!

"NANI!"

* * *

_There was once a jewel_

_Craved by all, youkai and ningen alike_

_Wars were fought for a single wish_

_Of insurmountable power…_

_A lone guardian, pure and true_

_Protected the jewel from all evil…_

_She was kind to all but in the end was killed_

_Her body burned to ash_

_The jewel disappeared with her death_

_And in the end it was a legend_

_Lost in the ages of time…_

_But it will wake_

_The true power will shine…_

_And death will be close by_

_Stealing the lives of those who become entwined by its power_

_A war will be fought_

_Lives will be lost_

_The lands will rise_

_Against a common enemy…_

_The Shikon no Miko will be revived …_

_Youkai will once again rise_

_From the depths of hell which never will end…._

* * *

Jolting awake Kagome took deep breathes to calm her racing heart, the smell of blood still lingered in the air, horrible screams rang in her ears, and the thick smoke of war weighed her down. Sweat rolled down her pale face and four sets of eyes stared at her from the darkness of the room.

"Kagome," Hakudoshi murmured softly his eyes concerned as he stood and knelt down beside the frightened girl. "What is it?"

Staring at the lavender haired boy with wide sapphire eyes Kagome lunged at him to cling to the front of his haori. Sweat rolling down her face as well as tears.

"So-so much death…it hurts," she whimpered into the haori as Hakudoshi wrapped his arms around her. Inuyasha's golden eyes observed her with worry to see Kagome so vulnerable was unnerving.

Sesshomaru and Juromaru glanced at each other. "So it has began."

* * *

Please REVIEW! 3


	9. Chapter 9: Promises to be Broken

**Title: Caged**

**Chapter 9: Promises Are Meant to be Broken**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys a lot's been going on so I wasn't able to update like I promised...First I'd like to clear up the reasoning behind having a 50 review or more continuation. I know a lot of you thought it was unfair and in a way it was…however while there are tons of people who have this fic as a favorite they rarely review and I love getting feedback, it fuels my creativity. But I do apologize to all of my reviewers who faithfully review (good and bad comments.) In fact I'd like to thank:**

**Anonymoose13: one of my bestest (this isn't a real word…-.-…it should be real!) most favorite reviewers!...not that I have favorites or anything….**

**Valleygoat: you always review…. Thank you! XDDD**

**Tenshi' Gome: Lol wow I can't believe you got your friend to review ^.^ thanks for the support!**

**Ichigo Mirai: thanks for your support!**

**WraithReaper: your reviews were really helpful ^.^**

**Kagome Miko207: I always think back to one of your reviews where you called Kagome a 'pimp in disguise' lmao I was literally rolling when I read that XD**

**Mistressofdarkness962: who had done an amazing fanart pic of Kagome a while ago! **

**Zoey Tamagachi: lol ever since your review saying it was a short chappy I've been trying to make them longer**

**Kakashixangela: wow can't believe you reread the whole thing….now I have to make this good!**

**Dark Void Princess 21: I looked at a couple of your fanfics and they're coming along smoothly :)**

**Venas: ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR REVIEWS**

**Avulocard21:….lmao I had been wondering why there were a ton of reviews from you**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! AND I KNOW I PROBABLY FORGOT SOME PEOPLES NAMES WHO REVIEW A LOT SOOOO….SORRY! LET ME KNOW AND I'LL MAKE A SPECIAL TRIBUTE TO YOU ON MY NEXT UPDATE!**

**By the way anonymous reviewer who left a flame/praising review…I applaud you for your honesty however I do have a life outside of writing fanfics (that's a lie…I'm a lifeless loser XD) and my 'threat' to discontinue the story wasn't so much as a threat but rather a notification that it may be discontinued though most likely that was to strong….probably only a hiatus.**

**I'll be trying my best to get a chapter out by christmas!**

* * *

_The foggy morning held a foreboding feeling as Team Junseigetsui dropped from trees into an open clearing. The sun was just starting to rise yet it didn't make an impact in the gloomy light and the fog seemed to just get thicker. Their mission was relatively simple, find the youkia traitor of Tsukigakure and annihilate him. _

"_Hakudoshi," Kagome murmured her eyes looking searchingly into her teammates unsure of what to make of the unusual weather while Inuyasha sniffed the air experimentally._

"_Perhaps it's a jutsu," Hakudoshi muttered his eyes narrowed in thought._

"_This ain't any jutsu," Inuyasha growled his ears on alert. "There isn't any chakra and it ain't smelling like anything. Not chakra, youki, or fog."_

_Hibiki observed the anxious group with sharp eyes as he appeared out of the fog and behind Kagome. It had been months since his capture and his bloodlust for the miko had died down, though he still did despise her he had gained a small amount of respect for her._

_She had proved she wasn't a half-wit like the irritating Inuhanyou and she had proven her strength on numerous occasions. The miko foolishly treated him with respect and he could grudgingly admit she wasn't bad company to keep…not to mention she possessed the Shikon no Tama._

"_This fog is unnatural, it is made of a mix of youkai and chakra," Hibiki stated with a careless air around him as he stared off into the fog only for his eyes to widen slightly as he tasted the air. "Miko unless you wish to die you should counterattack this fog, it holds traces of miasma."_

_Kagome blinked not expecting Hibiki to even comment let alone provide her with information that would save her life. While Inuyasha, Hakudoshi, and Hibiki were relatively unaffected by miasma her ningen body couldn't handle a continuous dose of poison, all her vital organs would slowly shut down._

_Spreading her aura through the air Kagome smiled in satisfaction as the fog was purified._

"_As soon as the fog disappears our target will be susceptible to attacks as will we," Kagome stated as the fog slowly began clearing, the miasma gone but the youki slowly returning to its master. "It's time to finish this mission; we've already taken far too long with this. We'll split up; whoever finds him first can choose his…punishment. Death, redemption, or torture, those were our orders."_

_Hibiki watched as the miko steeled herself, she was still scared to take a life. If the time arose he would take it for her._

_Hakudoshi glanced at the panther youkai, distrust clear in his eyes before disappearing, Inuyasha let out a soft 'keh' before jumping to a nearby tree and disappearing out of sight. About to follow the miko, Hibiki stopped as she glanced at him, her eyes showing inner turmoil._

"_We will search separately, however remember the bond we share, should I die you will die as well," Kagome spoke warningly before walking away._

"_Foolish miko," Hibiki mumbled to himself disgruntled at her dismissal._

* * *

_Sniffing the air Hibiki's eyes narrowed predatorily as he caught scent of water. While usually he didn't participate in the capture of missing youkai, the water youkai that betrayed the village hadn't been a very close acquaintance of his._

_Running swiftly through the forest Hibiki knew he'd find the youkai first, he knew the youkai's scent by heart. Skidding to a halt as the forest opened into another clearing he glared at the water of the lake that was tranquil on the surface._

"_Come out Kokatsu!" he growled his eyes still locked on the water._

_A moment passed and nothing moved before ripples started originating at the center of the lake. A head slowly rose from the water, only showing short muddy brown hair and clear blue eyes._

"_Such impatience as always," Kokatsu murmured as his whole head finally rose followed by the rest of his body, so it appeared he was standing on the water. "That was always your weakness."_

"_Urusai!" Hibiki shouted before sighing and leaning back on his heels and taking on a softer tone. "We haven't spoken in a decade and you're already ruining the reunion."_

_The water youkai observed the panther silently before a mirthless smile slipped onto his face. "I didn't think you were very sensitive about such things, you've proven to be even weaker than I had expected."_

_A low growl escaped Hibiki only to be waved off by Kokatsu._

"_Now tell me, what exactly do you want? You would have already attacked me-had your intention truly been to kill," he stated taking a step towards the panther, a grin curled on his lips and a glint of danger prominent in his eyes. "I heard about the seal, but I hadn't expected the rumors to be true…"_

_A louder growl passed Hibiki's lips, which Kokatsu heeded._

"_I want to meet the ningen who did this to you and praise the girl," Kokatsu purred in delight, his eyes shining in joy as his eyes lingered on the panther's mark of shame._

_Unable to hold his anger in anymore, Hibiki raced towards Kokatsu and attempted to grab him only for the youkai to slip back into the water and create a barrier of youki, preventing Hibiki from attacking. _

"_So foolish to give me the advantage," Kokatsu sighed as though he were disappointed in the panther youkai._

_Glaring down at the water youkai that smirked up at him, Hibiki paled realizing his mistake._

**_SPLASH_**

* * *

_Feeling panic that wasn't hers pulse through her body Kagome's eyes widened in alarm. The only ways she could feel Hibiki's emotions through their connection was if they were close to wakening his youkai. For such panic to wash over the usually calm panther meant he had run into the target._

_Turning in the direction of his aura Kagome picked up her pace, knowing she couldn't flash there if she wished to conserve energy. Hibiki was a strong youkai, for him to be overwhelmed so easily meant the target was stronger than they had expected._

_Yanking out a scroll from her holster and opening it, Kagome bit her thumb and swiped her blood across the seal. Still running as a flash of light blinded her momentarily; Kagome tucked the scroll away and addressed the flock of white sparrows that fluttered wildly above her._

"_Yung, Mineko," Kagome called and instantly two larger sparrows one male with a black jewel insignia on his chest and a female with bright blue eyes matching Kagome's own swooped down to fly next to her. They were mates and leaders of the flock. _

"_Yung," Kagome murmured as the male perched on her shoulder his dark eyes inquisitive. "Take part of the flock and find Inuyasha."_

_The sparrow chirped his annoyance but summoned a dozen sparrows and flew east in the direction of Inuyasha. Mineko chirped her amusement at her mates misfortune, neither sparrow enjoyed being in the hanyou's company._

"_Mineko, please do the same and find Hakudoshi," Kagome ordered. "Take the rest of the flock."_

_Almost immediately angry chirping met her ears as Mineko fluttered in her face, expressing her disagreement._

"_Oi!" Kagome grunted closing her eyes against the assault if wings and feathers. "Fine, fine! I'll take Nariku, Toshi, Yoshi, and Yukio."_

_Appeased Mineko chirped her approval and flew off with the rest of the flock in the opposite direction of Yung, leaving behind the four young sparrows Kagome had saved and brought into the flock._

"_Toshi, Yoshi fly ahead and scout out the area Hibiki is in," she spoke to the 'twins' as she had dubbed them due to their matching black crowns._

_The two chirped in determination and flew ahead leaving behind Nariko and Yukio the two oddballs of the flock. Nariko chirped in Kagome's ear energetically as Yukio ignored the duo. Kagome couldn't help but smile at their opposite personalities. She had found them as chicks in Konohagakure during her first mission and brought them back to the rest of the flock, which immediately accepted her._

_Picking up her pace as Toshi and Yoshi came back in a disgruntled panic Kagome followed the two into a clearing with a lake in the center. The birds flew to the center of the lake crying sporadically. Kagome held back a gasp as she saw Hibiki beneath the water attempting to fight off the target. _

_The water youkai, noticing it had gained an audience grinned at the astonished miko and rose out of the water, leaving a thrashing Hibiki._

"_Ah, the Shikon no Miko," Kokatsu called out with a charming smile his light blue eyes meeting hard sapphire only to look away as the sparrows attacked his face. _

"_Release Hibiki now," Kagome ordered watching the water youkai swat at the birds. Seeing anger seep into his eyes Kagome let out a shrill whistle signaling the sparrows off. Letting them perch on her shoulders Kagome smiled in satisfaction, noticing the blood that covered their beaks and claws._

"_Fiesty birds, did you train them?" Kokatsu asked trying to be civil._

"_I'll warn you one last time, release Hibiki," Kagome growled out her relaxed exterior breaking as her eyes connected with Hibiki's panicked fiery eyes. _

_She wasn't his friend and she wasn't fond of the panther youkai but she did care about him. If harm came to him the water youkai would die._

"_You know…he wanted me to help him, betray you. You see at first when he stumbled upon me I was confused why he didn't automatically attack me. I thought he was being cautious but I've known Hibiki for years, he isn't cautious, the only reasonable reason for him to try and talk to me was to kill you," Kokatsu stated as he raised a water prison with Hibiki trapped in it from the lake. _

_Kagome tried to ignore the water youkai's words but when she looked at Hibiki he would no longer meet her eyes. Her fist clenched but she sighed and glared at Kokatsu._

"_It makes no difference, release him," Kagome replied as the sparrows took to the air. _

"_I'm the one with the advantage here, in case you forgot," the water youkai's friendly façade dropped as the water started to ripple. "Don't forget who I have hostage."_

_Dropping the barriers that hid her aura Kagome let her powers wash over the area, drawing more power from the earth. _

"_This power!" Kokatsu exclaimed in excitement as he unleashed his own aura, letting his youki fight her ki. _

_Charging at the water youkai, Kagome unsheathed her katanas and thrust them at his vital points. Water blocked her attempt to kill him as she slashed at his chest only to be met with a shield of water._

_Kokatsu let out a manic laugh as he watched Kagome dance past blasts of water. _

_Kagome winced as some flecks of water landed on her arm, they burned. Letting out a shrill whistle she motioned to Nariku and Yukio to distract the water youkai then sent Toshi and Yoshi to find Yung and Mineko. _

"_Come little miko is this, the best you can do?" Kokatsu called swatting at the birds that flew around his head. _

_Nariku, angrily pecked at the traitors face, drawing specks of blood, while Yukio aimed at the youkai's eyes, hoping to blind him._

_Using the distraction as a chance to free Hibiki, Kagome pulled forth her miko ki and attempted to purify the youki that was molding the water. Beads of sweat appeared on Kagome's forehead as she strained to purify the water but keep the youkai entrapped from the same fate._

_Hibiki watched the miko with heavy eyes. Because he was a youkai he could hold his breath longer than a ningen however he was a panther youkai and had already reached his limit. Shutting his eyes Hibiki searched for the bond they shared and grasped onto the mental connection, sending motivation through the link, for his own sake and watched as it renewed the miko's efforts._

_Yukio's shrill cry of anguish startled Kagome out of her goal just as the water prison came apart and Hibiki landed on top of the lake coughing water back into it. Hearing more frustrated cries from the usually solemn male, Kagome turned to see Nariku being held in a miniature water prison while Yukio repeatedly flew at it only to be thrown away. _

"_Oh, little miko, you save a traitor and send a friend to their death, what a poor decision," Kokatsu taunted as he turned his eyes on the slowly drowning bird. "But the vermin deserves such a fate."_

_Kagome began racing towards the water youkai only to collapse right before she reached him. Twisting back she glared at Hibiki who had knocked her over. _

"_This is between me and him, don't interfere," the panther warned only to be ignored as she drew her katanas intent on saving the sparrow's life. _

"_Enough!" Hibiki hissed into her ear grabbing her wrist and throwing her back. "Stop pretending like you have the energy or guts to carry out this mission! I know you were completely drained of power by destroying the youki and you're too much of a coward to ever shed blood!"_

_Satisfied as the miko got to her feet but made no movement Hibiki turned his gaze onto the amused Kokatsu, who chuckled at the free entertainment. _

_Taking a step he paused hearing Kagome's soft voice. _

"_Just this one time I will directly command you…rip off his head and save Nariku!"_

_Smirking in glee, Hibiki disappeared in a flash._

_Realizing he was in danger Kokatsu attempted to sink back into the water only for a growling Hibiki to yank him back up by his hair. "Not this trick."_

_Kokatsu quickly summoned water to shoot Hibiki away from him. He was intelligent and knew the panther youkai was physically much stronger, if he allowed him to be able to touch him again, he would be dead. He needed another advantage…._

_Watching the fighting Kagome's eyes lingered on Nariku's small struggling form and threw her aura out to the sparrow trying to comfort her in any way she could. Yukio was still relentlessly attacking the water but Kagome knew it was useless. Hibiki had been correct in his assumptions, purifying the youki had taken a lot more out of her then she had intended and getting involved in the fight when she wouldn't be able to protect herself would just make her liable to be killed and a hindrance to the panther youkai._

_Lost in her musings Kagome didn't notice as the water beneath her ripple._

_Her eyes shot open in surprise as a gurgled gasp escaped her lips._

_The scent of blood drew Hibiki from his attack and he quickly jumped away from Kokatsu, skidding on the water before noticing dark red liquid polluting the lake. Snapping his head back towards the miko his eyes widened watching the blade of water that had speared Kagome through the stomach disperse and shock that wasn't his own overrun his emotions. His own surprise quickly turned to anger and deepened into rage as he turned bloody eyes on the laughing water youkai._

"_YOU WILL DIE!"_

* * *

_Smelling the scent of Kagome's blood Hakudoshi picked up his speed so it matched the speed of the frenzied birds that were leading him. By the looks of the dozen or so birds leading him Kagome had called on the whole flock, which was unusual and the scent of her blood meant she had been injured, and for anyone to be able to even inflict a bruise upon her was enough of a challenge._

_Suddenly something whizzed past his head and he turned to see what it was only to come face to face with a sparrow chirping madly at him. His eyes narrowed into slits realizing it was Toshi, one of the 'twins.' She rarely sent another bird to get them…_

"_He's stronger than what we were told," Hakudoshi murmured to himself his resolve to get there fast, even stronger as his speed outmatched the speed of the birds._

* * *

"_Oi! Oi! I'm comin'!" Inuyasha yelled at the frantic birds that had attacked him with pecks and small scratches with their claws. He hated Kagome's flock of sparrows they were annoying and chirped incessantly. Hopping from tree to tree at a leisurely pace he slowly frowned wondering why Kagome had called out the entire flock. She usually only called the alpha male and female. Something had to be wrong. _

**_SMACK_**

_Inuyasha blinked as he spat out a mouth full of feathers and a sparrow fluttered angrily in his face. _

_He scratched his head as it chirped madly about something then began flying in circles around him. Kagome never sent another bird to get them unless it was one of the annoying birds that looked even more alike than the rest of the…_

"_T-TOSHI! You're names Toshi ain't it! Gome only sends you when something's wrong….well hurry up you damn bird and take me to her!" Inuyasha demanded._

_Yoshi chirped bitterly, furious the hanyou thought he was Toshi but joined the rest of the birds. He'd get his revenge later…._

* * *

"_What did you do," the calm voice held underlying danger as lavender eyes met fire red eyes._

_Hibiki stared down at the short boy. He had just rid the world of Kokatsu and his mind was hazy after his youkai's rage but his eyes slowly focused on the bloody body held in the boy's arms._

_Kagome was unconscious, from the blood loss and her wound was a gaping hole, how she was still alive confused Hibiki. And why he didn't feel any of her pain confused him even more. _

"_Kokatsu stabbed her using water while I was momentarily distracted," Hibiki answered truthfully._

_Hakudoshi observed the panther youkai a moment before nodding in acceptance and walking back to land. _

_Feeling something squirm in his hand Hibiki lifted his clenched fist up and uncurled his fingers to see the bird Kagome had ordered him to save Nariku, along with the male, Yukio both chirping softly to the other._

**_CRASH_**

_Five trees simultaneously fell down and a figure clad in red stomped towards them his sword being waved around madly as the sparrows shrieked and took shelter behind Hakudoshi._

"_WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"_

* * *

_Glowing eyes watched Kagome intently in her sleep as she let out a soft moan, the only sign of her discomfort. Bandages were wrapped around her chest and stomach. The bleeding had stopped and her skin and internal organs had been healed however there was only so much youki could do before it damaged her body even more. _

_Taking the cool cloth off of Kagome's head Hibiki frowned as he realized how warm she had gotten and the scarlet color of her flushed face. Placing a fresh cold rag across her forehead he stared impassively as her small body shook violently from chills. _

_It was uncomfortable for him to see her in such a weak state. Hibiki had never really realized how fragile she truly was. Compared to a normal child her age the miko was tiny and seemed almost malnourished due to her small stature. She was delicate and fierce, she had saved his life._

"_Hibiki…"_

_Glancing down at the miko he stared stonily into her half lidded eyes. The sapphire eyes were unfocused and weary as she looked around searchingly for a moment and attempted to sit up._

"_You shouldn't move," Hibiki berated her, gently pushing her back down._

"_You didn't get hurt did you?" Kagome asked softly her eyes shutting but her form alert._

"_Iie, the only one hurt was you," Hibiki answered._

"_You managed to save Nariku?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Domo arigato."_

_Taking the rag off her forehead he halted his movements as Kagome's small hand grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. Hibiki stared at their connected hands, he couldn't decide whether or not to pull away. _

_Knowing how Hibiki felt about her and ningen in general, Kagome pulled back and sighed softly._

"_I'm glad you're ok."_

…_._

…_._

…_._

"_Your birds are with your teammates," Hibiki replied, eliciting a pleasant laugh from Kagome. _

"_Oh…where are Yasha and Haku?" Kagome asked sleepily her eyes fluttering open to look at him. _

_Hibiki's lips tightened into a line as his face seemed to harden. "They are with the Tsukikage."_

* * *

"_I don't want the panther near Kagome anymore! He almost got her killed!" Inuyasha voiced as he stormed into his father's office Hakudoshi following him in at a more sedate pace._

_Touga glanced up from his paperwork and sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly and stood from his seat, pushing the scroll he was examining to the side._

"_Kagome was the one who placed the seal on him, she knew the consequences and if she wanted she could reverse it but it would forfeit Hibiki's life," the elder Inu explained calmly._

"_Tsukikage-sama, the traitor was able to easily handle that youkai on his own was left alone with Kagome for an unprecedented amount of time, he could have easily harmed her," Hakudoshi spoke up as he stared coolly up at the imposing male._

"_Hai, well Kagome will let us know the truth when she wakes up…by the way who exactly is watching her?" Touga questioned a small smirk curled on his lips._

"_CRAP!"_

* * *

_Leaning against a tree and panting heavily Kagome tried to catch her breath, still weakened from loosing so much blood and her miko ki still not completely replenished._

"_Stop straining yourself, your body will collapse," Hibiki admonished from his perch on a tree._

_Only three days had passed and he had spent his time watching as the miko stumbled around ungracefully, trying to practice, instead of getting rest._

"_I'm fine," Kagome replied coolly, pushing away from the tree and facing her rather weak clone._

_Hibiki snorted but remained quiet watching her practice. She had saved his life on more than one occasion and he had gone and risked both their lives. He couldn't help but growl at his own incompetence. _

_Kokatsu had been his teammate and rival probably a decade before the miko was even born. They were both competitive and when the miko arrived as a child they had believed she would be the end of youkai. They had gone their separate ways Kokatsu bidding his time for the right moment to strike and Hibiki to gain as much power as he could before killing the miko that would bring death._

_Hibiki sighed watching as the miko allowed her aura to spread throughout the training field, restoring the trees that had been damaged, before slumping to sit under the tree he was occupying. No she wouldn't bring death to their race; she was too peaceful for such an act._

"_Tell me Hibiki? What causes such hatred for a person you've never met?" Kagome questioned softly, not demanding an answer but simply inquiring._

_The panther youkai glanced down at her in surprise and mulled the question over in his head. He had irrationally hated her; he still held hatred towards her but there was also understanding._

"_Fear," he stated softly. "Fear of the unknown, fear of death, annihilation…knowing you may not have the power to control your own destiny."_

_Kagome's response to his answer was silence. And he allowed himself the capacity to relax for a moment until he smelled salt mix with the air and hear a tear hit the metal guards on the back of her hands._

"_There is too much hate," was whispered softly._

_Hibiki couldn't help but agree._

* * *

**_**OMAKE**_**

"_Now Yoshi," Kagome commended her eyes slightly amused as the bird chirped madly about Inuyasha calling him by his brother's name._

_Toshi, seemed to chirp with laughter and quickly flew off Kagome's shoulder as an irritable Yoshi charged at him from the air._

_Kagome rolled her eyes and gently grabbed the furious sparrow. _

"_I'm sure Inuyasha didn't mean to dispect you…he's just…Inuyasha," she muttered lamely. "Don't try and retaliate ok? Last time you did I heard about it for a month…."_

_Yoshi chirped persuasively but finally gave in as Kagome stared sternly down at him._

"_Good," Kagome smiled sweetly and watched as the twins fluttered away bickering madly._

* * *

"_Keh, I can take down a tree no problem," Inuyasha stated gruffly with a smirk towards the group of girls that had gathered to admire Tetsusaiga, which he had recently required from his father._

"_Oh, can you show us?" a girl pleaded while others voiced their agreement and admiration._

_Inuyasha smirked and unsheathed the sword, for once he was getting attention instead of his stupid brother. Most youkai only treated him with respect since he was the son of Inutaisho but since he had acquired his sword youkai girls had flocked to him._

_Raising his sword he never noticed the white sparrow fluttering wickedly above his head._

"_KAZE NO KI-" his attack was cut short as bird poop spattered his head._

_The girls all shrieked in disgust and quickly dispersed leaving a grumbling Inuyasha and a quickly retreating Yoshi._

* * *

Reaching the Forty-Fourth Training ground, the forest loomed threatening above them as the shinobi teams entered the clearing in front of it. Most shinobi quivered in slight fear seeing the dark looming trees, caged in areas, and hearing the roars of wild animals.

However, the Tsukigakure teams could only scoff at the ningen version of a 'forest of death' the one that protected Tsukigakure was much more intimidating.

"Pathetic," Hakudoshi muttered, his eyes scanning over the forest with disdain before glancing at Kagome.

Her eyes were bored as she observed the forest but he could see the underlying worry from the night before. She was still shaken up over the dream she had. "It's a bit homey."

"What a weak village," Inuyasha sighed under his breath, expecting more of a challenge.

Kagome sent weak smirks at her teammates, she wasn't concerned about the Chuunin Exams in the least, they were well above the levels of normal genin. But she couldn't shake the feeling of evil looming over them.

"I can't believe you bothered to show up," a high pitched sulky voice called out and Kagome tensed not wanting to already have to talk to the Kumokuro team…perhaps that was where her bad feeling was from…?

Hakudoshi placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance as they faced the team. Kikyo was staring lustfully at Inuyasha, no doubt desiring him since she had lost him. Kanna was staring with hate filled eyes at her twin and Byakuya's eyes were glued to Kagome.

Hearing the commotion of the Tsukigakure teams the Konoha-nins turned their attention to them, all of them curious about the rival teams.

Naruto clenched his fist seeing the look in Byakuya's eyes as the dark male looked at Kagome. It held bad intentions his scent alone was enough to tell.

"Kanna," Hakudoshi said civilly to his twin only to receive a colder glare which he returned with ease.

"Kagome," Byakuya drawled taking a step closer only to be blocked by Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and gently pushed Inuyasha to the side ignoring his doubtful expression.

"Byakuya, I'll ask you and your team once to kindly stop harassing us, however if you don't leave us alone, I'm afraid I won't be as pleasant. Please leave us alone," Kagome stated coolly staring the youkai down.

An annoying giggle flitted through the air and Kagome glanced at Kikyo, missing Byakuya's look of interest.

"You really think you can get us to leave so easily?" Kikyo demanded her eyes ice as she looked at the girl who slightly resembled her. She couldn't stand being compared to such a weak girl.

"Enough, Kikyo you're making yourself sound stupid," Byakuya suddenly cut in.

Junseigetsui exchanged surprised glances. Was Byakuya going to give in to Kagome's request?

"Excuse me?" Kikyo screeched in outrage, her muddy eyes glaring at her teammate who gave her a disgusted look.

Ignoring her Byakuya turned to Kagome with a fake apologetic smile. "I apologize for any misunderstandings…we never meant to harass you."

Walking past them, Kagome's eyes met Byakuya's and before she knew what had happened she was being clutched to his solid chest and his vile breath was hitting her ear.

"We won't bother you for now, but be prepared miko, your blood will coat my claws," he murmured, and she felt him smirk. "But you're simply too entertaining for me to get rid of so soon."

Kagome was yanked free from him as Inuyasha clutched her protectively and Hakudoshi had his naginata pointed at the youkai's neck. All the ningen teams were staring with narrowed eyes, curiosity, or shock.

"Sorry didn't want any eavesdropping," Byakuya said smiling darkly at Kagome's teammates.

He couldn't wait to rip her away from her protectors, to see the pain on their faces. And then he would torture the precious girl, she would be his and his alone. Byakuya wanted her but he also wanted her in pain, he wanted to see the sinfully delicious faces of agony she would bestow upon him, and have her begging him for a mercy she would never receive. Motioning to his teammates to follow, Byakuya missed the malicious dark eyes watching him.

The kusa-nin with long hair licked its lips revealing its disgustingly long tongue. Shinobi from Tsukigakure were not part of the plan…but they soon would be.

"Oi, Kagome-chan!" Naruto called running over to the slightly quivering girl, his teammates following behind him. "Are you ok?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun, I'm fine," Kagome replied even as Hakudoshi used his aura to calm her erratic heartbeat. "So are you ready for the exam?"

"Hai!" Naruto declared confidently, causing Sasuke to smirk and Kagome to smile.

"Keh, don't get to excited kid," Inuyasha said coldly.

"Oi! Stop calling me kid! We're probably the same age!" Naruto shouted.

"I doubt that, you're way too short," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"I'm not short! I'm twelve! Average height for my age!" Naruto answered.

"I'm thirteen shrimp," Inuyasha stated smugly causing Kagome to imagine steam coming out of Naruto's ears as his face became red.

Before Inuyasha and Naruto could continue their tirade Kagome skillfully cut in, knowing Hakudoshi wouldn't stop the madness.

"So you are all twelve?" Kagome asked brightly to the rest of Team 7.

"Hai," Sakura answered on behalf of Sasuke, as her green eyes met Kagome's cool cerulean. "Ano, Kagome-chan, are you all thirteen?"

"Iie, Hakudoshi is but I'm twelve," Kagome answered smiling at the similarities.

Team 7 all stared at her in surprise, she looked very young, but the way she acted had caused them all to think she was older than them. She was too cool and collected to be twelve. For her to really be so advanced and be only twelve meant she had to be a prodigy.

Hakudoshi hid a smirk watching their astonished faces. They were just beginning to realize how dangerous Tsuki-nin are, and it was amusing.

* * *

"The Tsukikage should be alerted," Juromaru muttered to Sesshomaru as the duo walked towards the outskirts of Konoha. "The Hokage should be alerted."

"Silence," Sesshomaru growled, instantly stopping Juromaru's stream of 'advice.'

He almost let out a groan when the other youkai began speaking to himself under his breath but easily controlled his emotions to not display his annoyance and weariness at the constant flow of words that came out of the usually quiet male's mouth.

Thinking to Kagome he sighed, he hadn't expected her to awaken the dormant Shikon no Tama so soon…no one had.

* * *

"Oi!" the shout drew everyone's attention to the front of the training grounds.

Mitarashi Anko stood before the Forest of Death with a closed eye grin and her hands on her hips.

Seeing the funny lady from the day before Jakotsu waved madly using his Jakosutou as he raced ahead of his team. His smile was huge as he twirled around in his new pink kimono, ignoring the looks he was receiving and looping his arm around Kagome's as the girl began giggling. Both unknowingly terrifying Sakura, who stood shaking in fear behind Naruto.

Noticing the cross dresser and the girl from the first exams Anko's grin widened as she waved back at the pair. "Well it's good to see you're all excited."

Sasuke frowned at the happiness Jakotsu and Kagome were exuding. He couldn't understand how they could be so happy, the next exam looked challenging, even to him…in fact….Glancing around Sasuke's eyes narrowed, none of the Tsuki-nin looked very worried.

Recovering from her fear of Jakotsu, Sakura looked up at the forest, clutching her hands to her chest. "This place completely creeps me out…"

"Well it should," Anko declared chuckling and causing Sakura to jump in alarm. "We call it the Forest of Death and soon enough you'll be able to find out why!"

Kagome had to hide a grin as Naruto did a poor imitation, to mock Anko. " 'They call it the Forest of Death!' Bah! Do your worst you can't scare me off!"

Anko tilted her head thoughtfully at the blond. "So we have a tough guy…I wonder…"

In a flash Anko had thrown a kunai at Naruto grazing his cheek and surprising most of the shinobi. However, the Tsuki-nin watched expressionlessly, they had easily seen and predicted what was going to happen.

Using the Body Flicker Technique, Anko appeared behind Naruto, her lips barely brushing his ear as she grasped his face. "You're not afraid are you? Tough guys like you always leave their blood all over this forest."

Kagome watched in morbid amusement as Anko leaned down to taste his blood from the wound she had inflicted but stiffened at the figure that approached the proctor. The woman or was it a man? Kagome narrowed her eyes at the person; it was a Kusa-nin with long hair and an androgynous appearance, holding the discarded kunai by with its tongue. Holding back a shiver Kagome backed into Hakudoshi's chest, repulsed by the dark aura.

Noticing the presence behind her Anko grasped another kunai and twirled around, ready to impale the fool who had come up behind her only to stop short as her eyes met those of a Kusa-nin, her kunai wrapped in its tongue.

"I was simply returning your kunai," the Kusa-nin hissed out a slight smile playing around its tongue.

Inuyasha and Kouga both let out short growls the Kusa-nins disgusting scent, more irritating due to their canine influence.

"Arigato kusa-nin. However, I advise you only stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end," Anko stated calmly, though her back was tensed as she accepted the kunai.

"My apologies, I'm afraid with your kunai, slicing my hair and blood in the air, I became a bit excited," the Kusa-nin stated a smirk on its face. "I meant no harm."

Watching the Kusa-nin amble away, Anko smirked. "Likewise."

Quickly stepping out of the revolting Kusa-nin's way Kagome's breath caught as their eyes connected for a split second. Hakudoshi glared at the taller nin, not liking the hint of interest in its eyes.

"Everyone seems to be quick tempered, maybe there's something in the air…This is going to fun," Anko chuckled to herself not noticing the stunned look she was receiving from Naruto.

Walking back to the front Anko twirled around and pulled out a stack of papers from her jacket. "Now before the fun begins I have something to hand out to you. I almost forgot to hand these out last time. Before the test all of you will have to read and sign these consent forms since some of you won't be coming back from the test…otherwise it'd be my responsibility!"

Anko burst into laughter and a few Tsuki-nin chuckled, earning flabbergasted stares from the rest of the assembled nin.

"Crazy!"

"Nani! I didn't sign up for this…"

"What's wrong with those nin they don't even look worried."

"Huh?"

The whispers circulated around and Kagome smirked at the statement obviously about Tsukigakure's shinobi. Why would they be scared of death? As a shinobi you'd risk your life all the time.

"Now," Anko quieted everyone down as she handed the forms to Naruto to pass around. "I'll explain what you need to do for this exam. First off this test will be a trial for every one of your survival skills."

Kagome's hand unconsciously clenched at her words, she knew too well what it was like surviving.

"The Forty-Fourth Battle Training Grounds has forty-four locked entrance gates; there is a river and a surrounding forest. In the center there is a locked tower located 10 kilometers from each gate. This is the area you'll undergo the survival test. The test consists of an anything goes battle for these scrolls," Anko said and closed the map of the area to reach into her pocket and pull out two scrolls.

"Both of them?" Sasuke asked his eyes narrowed as he slowly figured out what was going on.

"Hai…you'll be fighting to get both…a heaven scroll and an earth scroll…twenty-nine teams are taking part in this test. Half will receive a heaven scroll, the other half an earth scroll," Anko said holding them up.

"Well how do we pass the test?" Sasuke questioned piecing it together.

"You'll have to bring the heaven and the earth scroll to the tower," Anko answered smiling.

Sakura gasped and clenched her hands to her chest. "That means at best more half will fail, probably even more."

Jakotsu clicked his tongue at the pinky an air of superiority around him as he leaned against Bankotsu. "Obviously."

"Heh. No one said this would be easy," Anko added. "Oh yeah, the test has a time limit, you need to finish in five days."

"Five days!" Ino exclaimed.

"What about food?" Chouji chimed in causing Inuyasha to snicker at his terrified expression before Kagome stated she hadn't brought ramen.

"Yeah! What about food!" the now upset hanyou cried out.

"Just look around, there are plenty of resources in the forest," Anko replied. "There's enough to feed all of you."

"Well yeah…but there are man-eating beasts and poisonous plants in there," Kabuto added adjusting his glasses.

Kagome looked at the man darkly and glanced at Hakudoshi to see if he noticed it too. Receiving a nod a frown slipped onto her face.

"Kuso," Chouji grumbled only to be reprimanded by Ino.

"Hm. That means, in these conditions it's unlikely many of the teams will pass…" Neji murmured.

"With the days getting longer and the nights getting shorter, we will have less time to rest and recover," Rock Lee added.

"Completely surrounded by enemies, we won't have time to rest…" Sasuke murmured.

"Just like old times eh-Jakotsu?" Bankotsu said with a smirk.

"Hai, this is going to be so much fun!" Jakotsu replied.

"With these conditions, I'll need to protect Kagome," Kouga declared as he shoved Inuyasha aside to stand beside Kagome, who didn't even glance at him, to use to his antics to care.

"This test measures endurance behind enemy lines, this is designed to be difficult, I'm sure the majority of you won't be up to this test," Anko continues sending the Tsuki-nin a bemused smile.

Eyes widening Shikamaru's hand shot into the air. "So uh-let's say mid-exam….can we quit?"

Kagome had to clutch onto Kouga's arm (not that he minded) and hide her face against his shoulder to keep from bursting into laughter. What kind of question was that?

"Of course not in the middle of a battle you can't just say 'I quit'," Anko denied him but paused. "Well I guess you could, but you'd end up dead."

"Oh great…what a drag," Shikamaru muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and glancing at the girl Rookie 9 had met the other day…Kagome Higurashi. 'Wonder what's so funny?'

"Now there are some ways to get disqualified. If not all three members of your team make it to the tower within the five day time limit. Another is if a teammate gets incapacitated and can't continue on. The third if you read the contents of the scroll…this rule is the most important…DO NOT open the scroll until you reach the tower," Anko added more seriously.

"What if it just falls open and you accidentally read it," Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Let me put it this way…YOU. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. KNOW," Anko stressed a smile at the corner of her lips. "In certain missions you may be asked to carry secret documents, this rule is to test your integrity. Now that that's all cleared up, once you're done signing the consent forms exchange them over there for your scrolls."

Everyone followed the direction of her finger to see a stand, off to the side, bored looking chuunin sitting behind a table.

"After that, each team picks a gate and you can get started," Anko finished with a small sigh. "Oh yeah and one last word of advice…JUST DON'T DIE!"

Determined expressions crossed everyone's faces at the semi-insane kunoichi's words.

* * *

Walking to a more secluded section with her own team and Kazemusha following Kagome leaned against a tree before addressing them.

"We all know what we need to do," she said softly her eyes hardening as she received serious nods. For once no one was joking or arguing, they all knew how important the mission was to the future of Tsukigakure.

"I think we've all already decided that once we get our scrolls we stay in the forest until the five days are up," Kagome continued.

"The Kusa-nin, something was off about that…thing," Hakudoshi spoke up earning nods and murmurs of agreement.

"Yeah, it smelled of rotting flesh," Kouga said grimly.

"We can't help them but we can protect them from any unnecessary interference," Kagome stated. "Team Kumokuro will probably try and pick off the strongest teams."

"They'll underestimate them," Bankotsu said confidently. "Some of the power these ningen hold is impressive. Byakuya will think he's already won before he starts the fight."

"If I see that slimy bastard, I'll be sure to reacquaint him with my Jakotsutou," Jakotsu muttered wickedly eliciting a small smile from Kagome.

"There is something going on under this guise of a Chuunin Exams and we must figure out what it is," Kagome murmured determination in her eyes.

Inuyasha who had remained oddly quiet the whole conversation let out a short growl. His hand instinctually going to his Tetsusaiga.

After a few moments of silence he let his hand slip off the sword and faced their questioning gazes.

"I gotta bad feeling about this."

* * *

***OMAKE***

Anko glanced around at all the teams before her eyes landed on two of the three teams from Tsukigakure. The Hokage had said to keep an eye on them and so far they had proved to be quite entertaining.

The cross dresser and the girl were her favorites so far. She couldn't wait for the entertainment they would provide her with. They were all so mysterious and unearthly and from what she could tell the little girl had gained a lot of attention from the male population. The males had also had a lot of roving eyes from females on them. Hell even the cross dresser had a strange beauty about him.

Eyes shining Anko grinned wickedly; she could make some extra money using their beauty…maybe a calendar of them in compromising situations or a scene hinting something sexual…that could go for a lot of money.

'They're young but money's money and my dango fund has been running low,' Anko thought to herself cackling and causing shinobi teams to back away from her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~LUNA YUE**


	10. Chapter 10: A Song for a Warrior

Title: Caged

Chapter 10: A Song for a Warrior

**A/N: Kinda disappointed at the lack of reviews for the last chapter so hopefully there will be more or this one…**

**Hope everyone has had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukah/Hanukkah/any other holiday! I'm trying to get another chapter of my Broken Rose fic up but I'll try and crank out some more chaps :D**

**I was tired when I wrote this so it may be OCish but….whatever…my mind is pretty fucked up right now…that may be either good or bad….**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inu/Naruto or the song.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

_Watching the miko sleep Hibiki stood from his seat on the floor and began to pace before stopping to stare at the miko again._

_She was sleeping peacefully on her futon, her breathing even and calm, completely undisturbed by the turmoil he was feeling. Taking a step closer to her Hibiki felt the frustration roll off of him as her aura unconsciously rolled over him but quickly stepped away anger even more prominent on his face. What was it about her that made him want to fall into her trap of fake friendship? What was it that made her befriend others? _

_If only she wasn't what she was. Hibiki dropped to the floor in a graceful manner and raised a clawed hand to her face only to pull away once more as his claws barely scratched her skin, his eyes hardening._

_She admittedly was a beautiful ningen but still only a child. He could never lust after or feel such a connection to a mere child, even by youkai standards that was considered taboo…but as his eyes fell upon her innocent face they became tender once more. She was a child and yet he desired her._

_Clenching his hand at the revelation Hibiki stole out of the room and leaped into the night sky to land on another roof. _

_Eyes opening worriedly Kagome peered after the panther youkai. The emotions he had omitted through their bond had been enough to wake her. _

"_Don't do anything foolish," she pleaded softly._

* * *

_Golden eyes latched onto the figure that moved swiftly across the rooftops of Tsukigakure. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in slight unease as he noticed that the youkai had left Kagome's apartment. _

_Kagome had requested for the panther youkai to live with her in the small apartment she owned using her own money. InuTaisho had wished for her to remain within the Palace of Moon but she had denied him claiming she did not want to burden him. So the panther had moved into her small abode and since then he as well as soldiers and shinobi he commanded had been keeping closer tabs on the panther._

_Sniffing the air lightly Sesshomaru felt slight relief realizing the air wasn't contaminated with the miko's precious blood. Gracefully jumping from the rooftop he stood on he quickly made his way to the panther youkai who sat on the torii that marked the entrance of the village._

_Landing on the adjacent pillar of the torii Sesshomaru observed the panther's longing gaze towards the forest. _

"_Why are you not with the miko?" he demanded his cold voice cutting across the cool night air._

"_Because, I don't wish to be," Hibiki replied his fiery eyes irritated as they swiveled towards the cold taiyoukai._

"_Don't make her suffer for your faults," Sesshomaru warned softly, but the threat and advice clear._

_Hibiki glared at the taiyoukai, whose very presence seemed to demand respect, before frowning and lowering his gaze. "Why do you respect her?"_

"_Is there a reason for me not to?" Sesshomaru questioned as he slowly lowered himself to sit on the torii. _

"_Her blood," Hibiki growled. "She is a miko! Our natural enemy we shouldn't allow her to live."_

_Feeling his blood boil at those foolish words Sesshomaru stared up at the stars that illuminated the sky. So similar…_

"_The crescent moon is the symbol of my clan as well as Tsukigakure', it is beautiful and powerful in the night sky. It resembles a youkai, for we are powerful and beautiful in comparison to ningen. But then…why is it I desire to look at the stars that dot the night sky rather than the crescent?" the taiyoukai questioned the panther who stared at Sesshomaru as though he had grown another head. _

"_You desire her," Hibiki finally stated after pondering the taiyoukai's words._

"_Do you not? Hai, she is a miko and a ningen. But her humanity makes her Kagome. She is powerful in her own right, be it emotions or natural talent. She is truly one of a kind," Sesshomaru replied acknowledging the miko with a smirk._

"…_She is only a child," Hibiki tried to find a reason to not desire the miko._

"_She will soon be a woman with many suitors after her," Sesshomaru easily filled in. "Kagome's company is easy to take pleasure in. Her childhood is simply a piece of what she has to offer. It is your decision in how you wish to impact such a vital part of the miko's life."_

_Mentally sighing Sesshomaru had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the clueless panther youkai. Had Hibiki been any other youkai, Sesshomaru would have never given out such information so freely but he had at one time seen to the training of the panther youkai. There had been great potential in the youkai. But his mind had been influenced by weaker, fearful youkai. It was a shame. _

_Standing once more Sesshomaru's eyes lingered on the youkai before he jumped from the torii to the ground and began walking towards the Palace._

_Staring into the inky blackness of the night, Hibiki sighed as he stared at the stars. 'The moon are youkai…the stars…'_

"_Kagome."_

* * *

_Waiting for the tea to begin boiling Kagome didn't even look up from preparing it as Hibiki strode back into the room. Finally pouring the tea carefully she grasped one of the chawan and held it out towards the youkai, unconsciously noticing how much bigger he was then her. _

_Accepting the tea, Hibiki took a seat at the low table and waited for Kagome to sit before drinking the soothing herbal tea. _

"_Are you well?" Kagome asked her eyes gazing at him critically._

_Placing down his chawan Hibiki frowned at her. Why was she concerned? Why couldn't she be normal and hate him?_

"_You are a child," he muttered so lowly he had to repeat himself for her._

_Listening to his words once more Kagome scowled, letting her own chawan fall onto the table harshly. Is that what he thought of her?_

"_A child is innocent, untainted by the hate in this world," Kagome replied stiffly her eyes slightly glazed. "My childhood ended a long time ago."_

"_You're still a child to me," Hibiki huffed downing the rest of his tea and facing Kagome with a smirk. "You just need to learn how to act like one."_

_Sending the panther youkai a bemused smile and also wondering whether he was on drugs or delusional Kagome stood from the table and inclined her head slightly._

"_I'm going to try and sleep for a few more hours. When you're done you should try to get some rest as well."_

_Nodding, Hibiki watched Kagome shuffle away. A child living the life of an adult. Placing his chawan in the sink Hibiki looked around the room as he shut off the lights. The apartment was quaint and orderly although a bit small and with two people sometimes uncomfortable. But Kagome had accepted him into her house despite the option of making him live with the Palace servants or other traitors. He felt indebted to her. 'She needs a better childhood.'_

* * *

"_Nani…?" Kagome questioned hesitantly, unsure if she had heard the Tsukikage correctly._

_Inuyasha quickly covered Kagome's mouth with his hand and grinned sheepishly up at his father. "Eh, she didn't say anything! Thanks for the mission old man!"_

_Hakudoshi sighed at the behavior and bowed to the smirking Tsukikage before following Inuyasha, who was dragging a struggling Kagome, out the door._

_Watching his team with an air of exasperation Sesshomaru turned to his father, his eyes questioning the old man's decision._

"_They would be better suited to be on surveillance," he finally spoke his mind, realizing his father wasn't going to start the conversation._

"_When is the last time you saw that girl acting her age?" Inutaisho finally asked his golden eyes meeting his son's in a challenge._

"_She has realized her position in this world," Sesshomaru replied. _

_He knew Kagome's childhood was lacking in many ways a normal ningen girl would have and act. But Kagome was no normal ningen girl. She was already being prepared to sacrifice herself for the village. To try and soften reality seemed cruel._

"_Nonetheless, I believe Inuyasha and Hakudoshi need a break to," Inutaishi murmured, leaning back in his chair. "Inuyasha has been working harder than usual and the Kumo heir has been having trouble with his clan's council and his sister's….placement."_

_Turning away Sesshomaru knew he couldn't argue. Inuyasha was in need of rest and Hakudoshi had been unable to properly train and focus._

"_You didn't come up with this by yourself," Sesshomaru stated his molten eyes hard as he glared at his sire._

_Chuckling Inutaisho shook his head. "Iie, actually a panther youkai came to me with the suggestion."_

_Nodding his head curtly the Ice Prince headed to the door._

"_Sesshomaru, this mission applies to you as well…in fact it's a direct order...enjoy yourself at the carnival," Inutaisho called out his eyes searing into his firstborn._

_Catching a slight nod before the door shut with a click, Inutaisho smirked. "And be sure to get her away from that damn panther...she'll make a great daughter-in-law! And such adorable children…though I hope they'll take after their mother more than their father."_

* * *

_The streets of Tsukigakure were lit with bright lights that were strung from the rooftops, delicious odors wafted from restaurants and stands while the sound of bargaining and laughter came from vendors. Youkai and ningen mingled and mixed together, children of all kinds running around the streets. A huge ferris wheel that had come from a foreign land was set up on a training field lights and laughter leading the way towards it._

_Inuyasha, Hakudoshi, and Hibiki waited outside a public restroom for Kagome and Sango, a taijya Kagome had befriended to come out. _

_Inuyasha was dressed in his usual red but bared the mark or the crescent moon on his haori and his Tetsusaiga was replaced with a traditional katana, much to his annoyance. Hakudoshi wore the black and silver hakamas and haori of his clan, there was no symbol upon his back but as the head of his clan it wasn't needed. Hibiki wore a flaming orange haori that was close to red and had gold trim and his hakamas were a yellowish orange, the clothes of his nearly extinct clan._

"_Oi!" a friendly voice called out and they turned to see a young boy, younger than Junseigetsui by a few years with dark brown hair, freckles, and dressed in a taijya uniform running up to them._

"_Runt," Inuyasha grunted._

"_Kohaku," Hakudoshi greeted with a slight incline of his head. _

_The majority of the Kumo family hated taijya but Kagome had gotten him to respect Sango who had proven her strength many times. _

"_Kumo-sama! Yasha-baka! Hibiki-san!" __Kohaku exclaimed grinning up at them his sickle hanging by his side. "Have you seen my oneechan?"_

"_Sango-san? She is with Kagome in the restrooms getting dressed," Hakudoshi replied cordially. _

"_Oh…Kagome-chan is with her," Kohaku murmured a slight blush coming to his face. _

_Hibiki glanced at the boy in amusement. He knew Kagome felt only sisterly love for the boy. _

"_Why were you looking for them?" Hibiki wondered._

"_Oh well only my oneechan, the others need help with the demonstration," Kohaku explained only to stop as he stared at something behind them. _

_Turning around Inuyasha's mouth dropped, Hakudoshi nodded in approval, and Hibiki smirked. _

_Kagome stood at the entrance wearing a beautiful midnight blue kimono, with light blue petals decorating the sleeves and bottom. The obi was the same with another sash wrapped around it. Her hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail so the end of it rested against the middle of her back. _

_Staring back at the wide eyed males Kagome took a step back only to be shoved forward and stumble into Hibiki by Sango._

"_Doesn't she look stunning?" the taijya demanded with her hands on her face._

_Sango herself looked quite beautiful in a pink kimono with Sakuras as the design on her kimono and her hair loose form the normally high ponytail. _

"_Che, looks the same to me," Inuyasha finally mumbled causing one furious taijya to attack him in a flurry of fists. _

"_Ne, Hibiki-san, you can let go," Kagome murmured lowly so only the panther youkai could hear. _

_Hibiki glanced down and slowly let go of the miko. He hadn't realized he was still holding onto her from when she had fallen into him._

"_Ano…lets go," Kagome suggested taking a slight step away from Hibiki and moving closer to Hakudoshi. _

"_Hai! Great idea Kagome-chan!" Sango declared stopping her assault on the hanyou to loop arms with the miko and pull her along. _

"_Damn her," a defeated Inuyasha whispered weakly from the ground._

"_It's your own fault," Hakudoshi stated._

"_Yeah, you fell into that one. You shouldn't make it so easy for oneechan to…ONEECHAN! WAIT UP!" Kohaku yelled franticly, jogging after the duo._

"_We should catch up," Hibiki muttered to Hakudoshi who nodded in agreement. Both leaving Inuyasha twitching on the ground._

* * *

_Hibiki watched as Kagome was dragged to and fro. Sango had been carted off by her brother, then a monk with a cursed hand got thrown over a few building by Inuyasha, now the wind witch's group had met up with Junseigetsui and the cross dresser was trying to involve the little miko in everything._

"_Kaggie! Look at this necklace!...Ohhh look at that game!-Wait that smells so yummy! C'mon Kaggie we have to do everything!" the cross dresser exclaimed happily._

_Kagome sent a pleading look at her team only to be ignored as Hakudoshi smirked and Inuyasha laughed obnoxiously. The Kazemusha Team wasn't any help either as they simply turned away, too exhausted from Jakotsu antics to even think about helping._

"_Jakotsu-san," Hibiki placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and looked above her head to the slightly insane mercenary._

"_Hai? Neko-chan?" Jakotsu asked his eyes staring at the panther appreciatively._

"_I think I saw Sesshomaru-sama walk off towards the ramen stand over there, he seemed slightly intoxicated….Maybe you should help…"Hibiki didn't finish as the cross dresser left a trail of dust and a disgruntled miko in his wake. _

"_He's going to try and skin you once he realizes you lied," Kagome muttered although gratefully._

_She loved Jakotsu, he was a good friend but he had too much energy to be endured alone. But it was weird Hibiki had even helped…He had been speaking to her more lately and not immediately yanking away if they accidentally touched. Kagome didn't know what to make of his actions._

"_Let's go for a walk," Hibiki suggested offering his arm to the noticeably younger and shorter girl. _

_Accepting his arm Kagome clutched it lightly not taking note of the four pairs of eyes watching them._

* * *

"_I don't trust him," Inuyasha grunted._

"_Neither do I, however the Tsukikage and Sesshomaru-sama have permitted it," Hakudoshi replied._

"_Eh, Kaggie's to good for that fool," Bankotsu commented._

"_That bastard touched my woman!"_

"_URUSAI!" three distinct shouts rose into the air along with the sharp stinging noise of someone being slapped._

* * *

"_The ferris wheel?" Kagome asked softly as they approached the strange object to which Hibiki nodded._

"_Hai, you were staring at it earlier."_

_Biting her lip Kagome stared up the panther. Her head reached a little above his elbow…why hadn't she noticed that before? _

"_But-but it is a ride for couples," Kagome murmured staring at the rest of those in line. _

"_Hai, but there are also parents taking their children up," Hibiki replied._

_Blushing Kagome looked down. She was young enough to be Hibiki's daughter after all youkai lived much longer and looked much younger. _

"_No need to fear little miko," Hibiki said with a laugh as they stepped into the cart and took seats on opposite benches. "I could never consider you my daughter."_

_Kagome nodded absently. "Hai, of course not…you can barely stand to be around me."_

"_That isn't true."_

"_Nande?" Kagome looked up from gazing out the window of the cart. _

"_Remember that night that you said your childhood was over?" Hibiki ignored her question with one of his own._

"_Hai," Kagome muttered looking out the window once more._

"_Well tonight is one night for you to be a child," Hibiki said his arm spreading wide. _

_Turning to the panther with wide eyes Kagome bit her lip before shaking her head. "Iie, it's impossible…those children are so carefree."_

_Sighing Hibiki brushed a hand through his hair and observed her seriously. "Shinobi, youkai, ningen die every day…don't you want one unforgettable night that was filled with joy? Enjoy it while you can…even the parts that seem foolish."_

_Kagome blinked at the astonishingly thoughtful advice before smirking. "When did you become so insightful?"_

"_A little after the time I was collared like a common house cat," Hibiki replied with a smirk as he pointed at the white bandages around his forehead that he wore to hide the seal._

_Smiling weakly Kagome stood as they reached the top of the ferris wheel. "Wow."_

"_Youkai can jump and fly much higher," Hibiki remarked snidely._

"_Urusai, it's still pretty," Kagome murmured appreciatively causing Hibiki to smile at the childish response when her back was turned._

"_Hai, it is."_

* * *

"_KAGOME-NEECHAN!" two loud cries broke across the crowd and a furry ball of red and green blew into the young girl's arms followed by a much slower and tinier ningen child following. _

"_Konnichiwa, Shippo-chan," Kagome greeted with a soft smile then reached down to pat the girl's head. "Rin-chan." _

_Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion before glaring suspiciously at a smug panther youkai. Ever since the two had come back Kagome was being unusually happy…What did he do to make Kagome so happy? _

"_The kit wanted to see you, as did Rin," a familiar cold voice swept over them. _

"_Sesshomaru-sensei," Kagome bowed slightly as she noticed him approaching at a more subdued pace than Shippo and Rin. _

"_Kagome," Sesshomaru replied, his golden eyes taking in her form she was only ten but already very cute for a ningen, especially in her kimono._

_Sesshomaru himself was dressed in his usual outfit with the exception of his armor which had been kept in the Palace on his father's orders._

"_Would any of you happen to know why a cross dresser was stalking me for most of the evening, with the intention of seducing me?" Sesshomaru demanded as he turned away from Kagome to glare at the sniggering Junseigetsui and Kazemusha teams, his eyes landing on Hibiki who was in between them._

"_Iie, gomen Sesshomaru-sama, though Jakotsu had mentioned something about how you appeared to be a bit drunk," the panther youkai stated with a shrug._

"_Gome-chan, let's play a game!" Shippo declared excitedly with an eager Rin nodding beside him._

"_Alright, pick a few we'll come in a bit," Kagome said kindly before twirling to glare at the two heated males. _

"_If any of you get into a fight I'll purify your asses to hell and back!" Kagome growled harshly her eyes flashing. "They deserve to have a fun time."_

"_Woah, Kagome!" Bankotsu said his hands raised in defeat. "Kouga and I were actually leaving…we'll see you guys another time!"_

"_Matte! I need to stay with my-"Kouga never got to finish as Bankotsu yanked him away by his tail, knowing the ookami would just cause more trouble._

"_Eh…I'm gonna get ramen…"Inuyasha muttered stepping out of the conversation and running towards the nearest ramen stand._

_Glaring at the remaining males Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru and Hibiki were glaring at each other and Hakudoshi seemed to be staring into space._

_Turning to follow Shippo and Rin, Kagome paused as a hand wrapped around her own. _

"_I'll help you find them," Hakudoshi spoke softly causing Kagome to smile and tighten her grip on his hand. _

"_Ok."_

* * *

_For a moment neither youkai spoke, both thinking about their last meeting. _

"_You're treading in dangerous water panther," Sesshomaru snarled his canines elongating._

_Hibiki graced Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow, a trait that was commonly Sesshomaru's. "How so? I do recall you were the one urging me into the chase."_

"_Kagome, is mine," the taiyoukai simply replied his youki being reigned back in._

_Frowning, the panther youkai grumbled to himself, that hadn't been the reaction he had wanted. He wanted the Ice Prince to lose complete control in front of the little miko._

"_Hn." A smirk settled on Sesshomaru's lips. "You are a fool."_

* * *

"_Kagome-nee, look what I got!" Rin exclaimed holding up a stuffed fluffy red fox for inspection. "Shippo-chan won it for me!"_

"_Good job, Shippo-chan," Kagome praised patting the blushing kit on the head. "You'll be a great warrior one day."_

"_Iie, I want to be a shinobi like Kagome-nee!" the fox kit declared before glancing at the hand attached to his oneechan's. "Hm…"_

_Looking down at the glaring kit Hakudoshi's grip on Kagome's hand tightened minutely. Thinking for a moment Shippo nodded in acceptance. _

"_Better you than the mutt," the kit murmured so only Hakudoshi could hear, eliciting a smirk._

"_Kagome-chan, I'm hungry," Rin complained clutching her growling stomach. _

_Grabbing a pouch from her obi Kagome pulled out a few coins. "Here, I saw a stand with takoyaki back near Sesshomaru and Hibiki. Go get some."_

"_Arigatou!" Both children chirped before racing to the stands._

"_What do you want to do?" Kagome asked, trying to ignore how her hand was still held captive within Hakudoshi's._

_Despite being friends and teammates Kagome had never really spent time alone with Hakudoshi. They had perhaps shared a meal alone together or read together but that was usually in preparation for a mission or something that comforted them both. For Hakudoshi to voluntarily touch her when she knew he wasn't fond of being very close to others it was strange…_

"_Haku?"_

"_You should play that game," he muttered his eyes transfixed on the karaoke contest taking place._

"_I can't sing," Kagome said with an air of finality only to find herself being swept off her feet. "Hakudoshi!"_

"_I want you to sing," Hakudoshi stated staring down at the girl in his arms._

_Struggling in his strong Kagome was about to run as she was deposited on the ground only to feel a hand grasp her shoulder and pull her up. _

"_Kagome-chan, I'm surprised! I didn't know you could sing," Inutaisho stated smiling down at the wide eyed girl with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

"_Ano…I can't Tsukikage-sama…I was about to leave-"_

"_Nonsense! None of us care if you can't sing! Have some fun!" Inutaisho chortled and Kagome sweatdropped. What had happened to the serious Tsukikage she was used to? Was he drunk?…Yeah that had to be it..._

_Shoving Kagome in front of the crowd Inutaisho grinned wickedly and barked at the musicians to start playing a melody for her to sing to._

_Staring into the crowd of people that was only getting bigger Kagome slowly swallowed. Hakudoshi stood smirking to her left while Sesshomaru and Hibiki had come up behind him and were sharing looks of surprise. The Kazemusha Team had found their way over and were grinning and hooting like maniacs. Rin and Shippo had managed to squeeze through the crowd and were mouthing words of encouragement… Even Inuyasha was poking his head out of the Ramen Stand to watch._

"_KAGGIE-CHAN! SLICE EM UP!"_

"_Good luck oneechan!"_

"_That's my woman!"_

"_URUSAI!"_

_Almost giggling at the collective shout Kagome bit her lip and closed her eyes hearing the familiar melody….How had the Tsukikage known?_

_Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni__  
__Hohoemi ga aru toiu yo__  
_

_Almost instantly the crowd became quiet as Kagome became enraptured in the music. Her small form swaying back and forth with it._

_Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni__  
__Hohoemi ga aru to iu yo__  
__Tadori tsuku sono saki ni wa__  
__Nani ga bokura wo matteru?_

_Nigeru tame ja naku yume ou tame ni__  
__Tabi ni deta hazusa tooi natsu no ano hi__  
_

"_What a beautiful voice," whispers rose into the air, careful not to overpower the delicate voice of the miko singing._

_Ashita sae mieta nara tame iki mo nai kedo__  
__Nagare ni sakarau fune no you ni__  
__Ima wa mae he susume_

_Kurushimi no tsukita basho ni__  
__Shiawase ga matsu toiu yo__  
__Boku wa mada sagashite iru__  
__Kisetsu hazure no himawari__  
_

_Inuyasha ventured out of the ramen stand in order to listen better, his ramen forgotten._

_Kobushi nigirishime asahi wo mateba__  
__Akai tsume ato ni namida kirari ochiru__  
_

_Jakotsu cheered softly with Shippo and Rin whom were surprisingly unafraid of him._

_Kodoku ni mo nareta nara__  
__Tsuki akari tayori ni__  
__Hane naki tsubasa de tobi tatou__  
__Motto mae he susume__  
_

_Hakudoshi smirked in victory, ever since the night he had heard her singing by herself in a tree by the training grounds he had been determined to make others hear her._

_Amagumo ga kireta nara__  
__Nureta michi kagayaku__  
__Yami dake ga oshiete kureru__  
__Tsuyoi tsuyoi hikari__  
__Tsuyoku mae he susume_

_Hibiki and Sesshomaru couldn't rip their eyes away from the little miko, their desire for her growing even more. She was a child but she would be a woman._

_Inutaisho sighed in peace but frowned as he noticed two youki's spike. Perhaps teaming up with Hakudoshi to make Kagome sing was a bad idea?_

_Opening her eyes to greet a silent crowd Kagome flinched back when they suddenly broke into applause._

"_You were awesome oneechan!" Rin and Shippo declared bounding up to the smiling miko._

"_I told you," Hakudoshi smirked only to be met with a glare._

"_Tomorrow I'm purifying your ass! But for now let's have fun," Kagome stated grabbing the surprised and confused youkai's hand once more._

**_**OMAKE**_**

"_Oh, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jakotsu called out entering the barbeque restaurant and zeroing in on the silver hair that fell perfectly down the taiyoukai's back. "I finally found you again, you little rascal!"_

_Pouncing on him Jakotsu blinked when the person who turned around wasn't Sesshomaru. "Not again!"_

_Pulling away from the freaked out youkai Jakotsu let out a realistic sounding growl. "YOU WILL BE MINE SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"_

* * *

_Listening to the kit that Rin had befriended ask for the millionth time if they could look for Kagome, Sesshomaru felt a cold chill run down his spine. _

_Eyes widening Sesshomaru looked around anxiously. His instincts rarely were of use because they warned him of danger but seeing as he was extremely powerful they rarely would be so strong. They only were like that if…_

"_SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"_

_Grabbing Shippo and Rin in an arm Sesshomaru quickly made a hand signal and used the Shunshin no Jutsu to get the fuck away from the crazy cross dresser._

"_DAMN IT SESSHY-CHAN!"_

* * *

Grabbing Kagome's and Hakudoshi's papers Inuyasha headed towards the stand the shinobi had set up to hand them in and receive the scroll. Kouga walked beside him intent on handing in his own team's papers as well. But instead of their usual bickering they were both silent and tensed, the hair on their neck standing on edge. Something just didn't…smell right.

"Is that...a box chasing the blond dope around?" Kouga suddenly stopped in his tracks o stare at the spectacle before them.

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded, both canines completely forgetting their earlier unease as they watched a box drawn on to look like rocks chase Naruto back and forth.

"A box," Inuyasha muttered with a slight tick mark.

"What's going on over here?" Kagome came up behind them with Hakudoshi by her side and Bankotsu and Jakotsu trailing along behind them.

They had heard all the commotion (aka Naruto yelling at a box) and realizing their teammates hadn't even made it to the stand decided they would see what was delaying them.

Peering past the two Kagome blinked once, and then twice. Then blinked multiple times rapidly, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her or if a box really was stalking Naruto. Jakotsu threw an arm around Kagome's shoulders and leaned into her trying to catch his breath as he laughed madly.

Hakudoshi sighed at the scene before him. Shaking his head at the idiotic display, were all of the shinobi in Konoha idiot? Or did they think they are skilled enough to be able to goof off?

"What a dope," Sasuke muttered, effectively catching Kagome's attention as she turned to him with a slight smile.

"Sasuke-kun, tell me…does Naruto usually get chased by boxes?" Kagome wondered.

"Hn. There's a first time for everything," he replied with a grunt. "Especially if it comes to the dope."

Kagome smirked at his response and turned back as the blond finally stopped running and pointed down at the box with his other hand on his hip.

"There's no such thing as square rocks! That's the worst disguise I've ever seen! It's completely obvious!" Naruto exclaimed.

Bankotsu slapped Jakotsu on the back as he shoved his Banryuu into the ground to lean against as he chuckled. "Yeah, no shit dipstick."

"Just what I expected from you, boss! You've seen through my disguise once again! Just what I would expect from my greatest rival!" a familiar voice came from inside the box as a flash bomb went off.

The youkai all grumbled as their sensitive eyes were momentarily blinded by the light. Jakotsu gripped Kagome's arm in excitement as three different smoke bombs went off and three coughing kids were revealed.

"Ugh, I think we used to much smoke," the one in the middle grumbled.

Jakotsu's happiness deflated as he glared at the kids with a small pout. "Children…weak children that I can't kill."

Kagome patted Jakotsu's arm sympathetically and looked at the strange yet familiar children in confusion. "Haku…Yasha…do they seem familiar?"

"Hai, they do…" Hakudoshi's thoughts trailed off as he tried to place where they'd seen the kids.

"Ne, they were the gakis we saw when we first got here right?" Inuyasha asked scratching his head.

"Oh yeah…" Kagome mumbled. "Now what were their names…?"

"I'm MOEGI! The sexiest kunoichi in kindergarten!" the cute little girl declared with a pose as the trio suddenly recovered.

"I'm UDON! I love books and algebra!" the one with glasses called out as he also struck a pose while sniffling.

"And I'm KONOHAMARU! The next Hokage!" the boy with a scarf wrapped around his neck declared striking a pose in between the two.

"**TOGETHER WE MAKE THE KONOHAMRU NINJA SQUAD!"**

Naruto put his hands behind his head shrugging them off and glancing at the amused Tsuki-nins before deciding to play it cool. "Konohamaru, I don't have time to play with you guys, we're preparing for the Chunnin Exams."

"We didn't come here to play boss!" Konohamaru replied furiously shaking his head. "We came here on official business!"

"Eh? What for?" Naruto asked, his interested piqued as he leaned forward.

"We're here to interview you!" Moegi exclaimed.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes. Why did the Konoha-nins allow such foolish behavior before an exam? There was a time and place for social gatherings…

"Patience is a virtue, Haku," Kagome teased noticing his ire.

"They are idiots," Hakudoshi muttered in response earning nods from the rest of the Tsuki-nin.

"Oi! What are you all doing!" a loud yell went into the air as Anko made her way to the circle of shinobi.

"They're from the academy…" Naruto began to explain not wanting Konohamaru to get in trouble for interviewing the best shinobi in the village...

"Oh yeah! The Hokage mentioned that'd I'd be interviewed!" Anko said loudly blushing and rubbing the back of her neck. "Must've forgotten in all the excitement."

"I thought you were only interviewing me," Naruto stated turning to the kids.

"Well you're the most important boss!" Konohamaru replied with nods from Udon and Moegi to back him up.

"Alright before the exams begin all those scheduled to have an interview please line up by the trees and be courteous to the academy newspapers interviewers!" Anko yelled placing her hands on her hips as Naruto grinned happily at the three kids who gave him thumbs up in response.

"Hm…" Kagome thought Rin's and Shippo's faces flashing before her eyes.

She hadn't realized how long it had been since she had seen the troublemakers. Junseigetsui had been sent off on a month mission to retrieve scrolls from a small youkai community outside of Tsuki no Kuni and had instantly been sent off to the Chuunin Exams upon their return.

* * *

"So boss, tell us about yourself!" Konohamaru began the interview as he held out a tape recorder to the blond while Moegi had a notepad out and Udon held a camera.

"Well," Naruto began adjusting the hitai-ate on his head. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage one day, believe it!"

Inuyasha snorted at the blond's statement his amber eyes glowing eerily from the shade of the trees. Team Junseigetsui had taken seats by the interviews and could clearly hear the blond's interview. Hell, Naruto was speaking so loudly it would be surprising if other shinobi didn't hear him.

"I like his spirit," Kagome muttered as she looked at the scroll in her hands. An earth scroll.

Hakudoshi grunted at her declaration as he sat down beside the miko. "The Anko-onna is right, his blood will most likely coat the forest floor."

Frowning, Kagome shook her head. No it wouldn't, she wouldn't allow it.

"Keh, we need to play by the rules baka," Inuyasha replied to her adamant refusal to see the blond hurt.

"There were no rules against helping other teams," Kagome remarked snidely.

Both Hakudoshi and Inuyasha growled at her words, though they were both surprised. She was allowing her humanity to overcome her responsibilities.

"We have spent too much time in this ningen village," Hakudoshi murmured lowly to Inuyasha when Kagome ignored them in favor of examining the scroll.

"Hai," Inuyasha snorted in full agreement.

"Oi! Kagome-chan!" the excitable blond caught their attention as he raced over.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" Kagome asked standing to covertly pass the scroll to Inuyasha who tucked it into the sleeve of his haori absently.

"Eh, well they wanted to ask you for an interview-" Naruto jabbed his thumb behind him at the three blushing academy kids. "But they're a bunch of cowards."

Smiling slightly Kagome nodded and followed Naruto back to the trio.

"This will be amusing," Inuyasha muttered earning an annoyed expression from Hakudoshi.

* * *

"So Kagome-san, what is your village like? Have any outside shinobi ever made it into Tsuki no Kuni?" Konohamaru asked trying to hide his blush from the pretty girl.

"Well Tsukigakure is much like Konohagakure I suppose…however there is a huge palace because Tsuki made up of noble clans…As for outside shinobi…well there have been shinobi capable of penetrating the defenses of Tsuki no Kuni…however, none have made it to Tsukigakure…well alive at least," Kagome said thoughtfully, not noticing the frightened looks the academy children had gained.

"Oh, well what are your missions like?" Konohamaru moved on quickly.

"I'm sorry but that information is confidential to my village but my team specializes in tracking and disposing," Kagome answered her eyes taking on a colder glint as she thought about the many youkai she had seen killed.

"Eh…errrr ok," Konohamaru ssaid nervously as he edged away from the pretty but extremely intimidating girl. He never wanted to visit Tsukigakure and by the looks of his friends neither did they. "We've got enough interviews, arigatou!"

Watching the three academy kids dart away Kagome blinked and tilted her head in mild amusement. Had she said something wrong?

* * *

Having heard everything Kagome had said, a brooding Uchiha sighed against the boulder leaned against. The interview hadn't been really revealing.

Obsidian eyes watching as the kunoichi walked back to her teammates Sasuke's usual displeased face morphed into one of displeasure and curiosity. He still didn't know if she had met Itachi…and despite his earlier dismissal of her words he wanted to know…no he needed to know. Had she met him before the massacre if at all?

Moving towards his own teammates the Uchiha sighed, he'd find out after the Chuunin exams for now he needed to focus on passing them.

* * *

"What's wrong Akamaru?" Kiba asked the ninken pup who had begun growling.

"You should have better control over the little mongrel," an annoying whine caught the Inuzuka's ear.

Turning Kiba glared at the Tsuki team from earlier. He had taken a liking to Kagome, she was tough and feisty, something he found hard to resist. To see the dark looking team challenge her had made him bristle.

"I'd watch what you say ama. You aren't in your own village after all," Kiba warned with a growl.

Kikyo let out a sickening laugh as she glared at the Inuzuka. "You are just like him…that fact alone annoys me. I hate the stench of dog."

Kiba crossed his arms he had no idea what the bitch was going on about and it seemed as though her teammates didn't seem to care either. The one Byakuya was staring boredly at the female as though he had seen her act as such more than once and the little girl was staring blankly ahead.

'And I thought I had a weird ass team,' he thought to himself.

An ugly look crossed Kikyo's face as she took a less than intimidating step towards him. "I'd watch your tongue dog."

"Enough," the sharp command ended Kikyo's threat as she glared at Byakuya who returned it. "Your games are pissing me off Kikyo. Leave the dog alone, I know you want to fuck him anyways, I can smell your lust it's nauseating."

Kiba's eyes widened at the comment. Did the Byakuya fellow have heightened senses as well? And why the hell did they keep calling him a dog? Not even shinobi of rival clans called Inuzukas that.

Glaring at the retreating forms of the team. Kiba felt a slight tremor of fear as the blank eyed girl turned back to look at him with a sadistic smile. Akamaru whimpered pitifully on his head.

"What the fuck…"

* * *

Watching his sibling argue about who would take the scroll rather than glaring at them and tell them to shut up for what seemed like the millionth time Gaara let his thoughts wander to Kagome. He had met her as a child and barely spoken to her yet she had haunted him throughout his childhood and now that he had found her he couldn't let her go…

But first he would need to capture her.

'**Don't let her go gaki,'** mother's voice growled at him and Gaara unconsciously nodded.

* * *

"Damn it Jak!" Bankotsu yelled at his brother as his sibling pouted.

Controlling the urge to pull his hair out Bankotsu hit Kouga over the head before rounding on Jakotsu with the same intent. Kouga had been complaining nonstop about having to protect Kagome and Jakotsu had been whining about not seeing any cute males. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

"We have to focus! Just because Junseigetsui is here doesn't mean we're gonna sit back and let them have all the fun!" Bankotsu growled. "But you guys had better get serious about this or I'll tell Ayame you love her and Jak…I'll burn your favorite kimono."

"**YOU WOULDN'T!" **

"I would," the mercenary replied his eyes hard.

* * *

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled to himself as he watched his teammates fumble around.

Ino was proclaiming her love of Sasuke to a rock…and Choji was gorging himself on potato chips. Maybe if he was in a more competent team the exams would be more bearable. Sighing Shikamaru closed his eyes tried to block out the sounds of his teammates. "What a drag."

* * *

Neji glanced over his team with pride. Rock Lee was prepared and determined although in an annoyingly joyful way. Tenten was going back over her weapon scrolls. They had devised their strategy already and the Hyuuga knew without a doubt that they would pass.

After all it was fate….and fate was never wrong.

* * *

Standing in front of the open gate number 32 Junseigetsui silently prepared themselves. Once they entered the forest the real challenge would begin and it didn't involve getting the scrolls.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked her teammates softly but knew the answer even before they gave her sharp nods. "Then let's go."

As soon as the words escaped her lips they disappeared into the Forest of Death in three separate blurs. Bounding through the trees with an ease only gained from experience. Kagome took the lead as her she opened a scroll and summoned her sparrows with a swipe of her blood.

"We'll be in need of assistance for this part of the exams," Kagome said to Nariku as the female chirped at her face.

"Hai, find and watch the Kumokuro team…"

The sparrow tilted its head and chirped madly causing more sparrows to fly around her in a flurry of feathers and wings.

"Iie. Don't attack. However, if they attempt to kill anyone return to me," Kagome ordered watching as Nariku nodded before leaving with four sparrows, leaving three behind.

"I need you three to fly ahead and find a safe area," Kagome murmured to the sparrows who nodded and immediately followed her orders.

"Ya don't think they'll try anything…do ya?" Inuyasha hollered from behind Kagome.

"I wouldn't put anything beyond them," Kagome muttered her eyes darkening.

Hakudoshi nodded his head in agreement catching Kagome's soft words. "I agree, they are too volatile to trust."

Eyes hardening Inuyasha nodded, Hakudoshi and Kagome were right. The Kumokuro team simply couldn't be trusted.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the youkai hawk fly towards the west. It carried a message of utmost importance directly concerning the miko. He could only hope the bird's trip would not be deterred.

"I should return to the village," Juromaru muttered his eyes also trained on the bird as it rapidly disappeared from sight.

"Iie. You are to stay here," Sesshomaru denied him. He knew the shadow youkai was worried and had he been any other youkai he would have sympathized but seeing as he wasn't he could only scowl at the weak behavior. "Should anyone be leaving it will be, Hibiki."

A chuckle fell down upon their ears and Juromaru looked back in surprise as the panther youkai dropped down from one of the trees surrounding the Hokage Monuments.

"And here I had believed you hadn't noticed," Hibiki spoke with a smirk as he looked challengingly at Sesshomaru.

Disgust flitted across Sesshomaru's face at the panther's face. How dare the feline insult him in such a way!

"This Sesshomaru is no fool," the taiyoukai growled.

"Could have fooled me," the panther sang in response.

"You forget your place panther," Sesshomaru warned.

"Oh yeah…" dropping in a sarcastic bow before Sesshomaru, Hibiki groveled at his feet. "My one and only lord! May the Buddha look down upon you and decide not to send your frigid ass to hell!"

Holding back a sigh as he watched brief amusement flash across Juromaru's face Sesshomaru felt like rubbing his temples. When had he come to expect such blatant disrespect?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

~LUNA YUE


	11. Chapter 11: Stalking a Memory

Title: Caged

Chapter 11: Stalking a Memory

A/N:

Hey guys sorry for the extremely late and overdue update but I've been dealing with some family deaths and depression so to deal with everything I've been watching movies like splice and watching the Naruto abridged series….but I decided I needed to actually try and regain my happy center sooo…yeah…it's 3 in the morning….and I'm exhausted and I hate the log…but I love clucky…and the cow…damn it…I've lost my sanity…I kinda like the log….

Anyways….

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or Naruto….

* * *

_The sky was clear without the trace of a cloud and the morning was filled with the peaceful chirping of birds. However, the morning was ruined as a loud slap was heard along with a feminine scream of outrage. The birds that had been searching for food for their chicks turned to the display with curious eyes as a ningen male fell to the ground with a thump, a dreamy look on his face despite a red handprint on his cheek. A female ningen fumed angrily above him before grabbing his leg and dragging him along. Confused but remembering their tasks the birds returned to collecting food only to hear another loud slap and scream moments later._

"_The hentai is going to be teaching us?" Inuyasha demanded his golden eyes narrowed in distrust at the sheepish monk who sported a red handprint on each cheek._

"_Hey, I resent that!" the monk exclaimed and he leaned against his shakujou, a grin on his face as he stared at the fuming taijya who stood a few feet away from him._

"_Sango-chan?" Kagome asked her cerulean eyes glancing between her and the monk. "Sesshomaru-sensei had only mentioned that you would be teaching us…why is Miroku-kun here?" _

_While she didn't dislike the monk and knew Sango harbored a crush on the wise lecher, Kagome knew how…'distracting' he could be. Not to mention he would add to Sango's already growing ire._

_Letting out a frustrated breath of air Sango turned to Kagome her earlier frown replaced with a smile. "Well Sesshomaru-sama, felt it would be best if you were also trained in your miko powers with an actual spiritual holder and for your teammates to become more spiritually aware."_

"_But he's already trained me in them," Kagome stated her arms crossing._

"_Lady Kagome," Miroku cut in with a charming smile. "Sesshomaru-sama mentioned he had helped you to control it…however there is a big difference between training youki and miko ki. They are very different…youki is born in the blood that is why youkai will have bloodlust; their youkai is a manifestation of their powers. However, ki is from the soul."_

"_Sounds like a ton of crap to me," Inuyasha muttered only to be whacked over the head. "OI!"_

"_Hai?" Miroku asked innocently his hands behind his back as he cradled his shakujou._

_Knowing Inuyasha would start an argument that would escalate into a fight Hakudoshi quickly spoke up from the tree he lounged in. "Inuyasha, the hentai houshi is correct."_

"_Oi! I-" Inuyasha paused in his rant as he turned in surprise to Hakudoshi._

"_Bakas," a dry insult came from the trees as Hibiki jumped from a tree to land beside Kagome in the training grounds his eyes glancing over her._

_Kagome gave him a short nod, unconsciously wondering where he had been. Usually the panther youkai followed her everywhere but that morning he had left. _

"_Ok gaki," Sango growled at Inuyasha before turning to Hakudoshi with a slight nod of respect. "Time to run some laps-"_

"_Keh, that's easy," Inuyasha snorted only to be shut up by Kagome who whacked him over the head._

"_Don't think I forgot of your demon blood Inuyasha," Sango hissed her usually warm brown eyes narrowed. "Houshi!"_

"_Hai, Lady Sango my love!" Miroku cried out before plastering a sutra on both of Inuyasha's legs and then doing the same to a slightly surprised but still uncaring Hakudoshi._

"_Those sutras added about 150 pounds to each leg," Sango grinned darkly in amusement as Inuyasha struggled to move. "Soon enough you'll get seals to relegate how much pressure there is on your legs and you won't have to have Miroku's sutras."_

_Kagome smirked at the flabbergasted look on Inuyasha's face. _

"_Nani! Oi! Why doesn't Kagome have to!" Inuyasha demanded desperately, if he was going to suffer he'd drag her down to._

"_Because Kagome already completed endurance and speed training. She has seals placed on her ankles already," Sango stated with an aggravated sigh._

_Hibiki glanced at the miko in surprise. It was unusual for a ningen to go through the endurance training seeing as their endurance wasn't up to that of a youkai but it was even rarer for a ningen to gain the seals, most wanting to drop the weight as soon as they could._

_Noticing Hibiki's questioning gaze Kagome glanced at him. "My attacks aren't powered by strength but speed. The faster I can attack the more likely I'll win and endurance is to outlast my opponent since most ninja and warriors tend to end a fight in one hit I'll be able to last longer. InuTaisho made sure the first training I went through was speed and endurance."_

_Popping up in between the panther and ningen, Miroku gave a nod of agreement as he wrapped an arm around Kagome. "Hai and that is why Lady Kagome will be training with me!"_

"_Watch yourself hentai!" Sango warned brandishing her Hiraikotsu in the air in warning. _

"_Lady Sango you wound me with your words," Miroku cried out retracting his arm as he stepped away from Kagome. "Lady Kagome is but a child! Perhaps in a few years…"_

"_Hentai," Kagome growled whacking him over the head. She did not want to be hit on or groped by the lecher any time. _

"_Damn, this is like a soap opera," Inuyasha muttered to Hakudoshi as he watched Kagome and Sango slap the hentai around._

"_A strange soap opera…" Hakudoshi agreed. _

_Hibiki chuckled a twisted grin on his face. "I rather enjoy it." _

"_Told ya he was a sadist," Inuyasha whispered to Hakudoshi who rolled his eyes in response._

* * *

_Hibiki relaxed beneath a tree, carefully watching over the monk's wandering hand. Although Kagome was still considered a child many girls her age were already engaged and he would put nothing past the hentai houshi. Shifting uncomfortably as a wave of purification swept over him Hibiki wondered which kami was cruel enough to make him enjoy such a sensation…it was sharp and stung like needles pricking his skin but at the same time it was caressing his aura._

_Trying to ignore the twisted pleasure Hibiki smirked as his eyes landed on Inuyasha and Hakudoshi. The shadow boy was jogging at a sedate pace to get used to the weight but the hanyou was sprawled on the ground an irritated Sango screaming at him. Apparently the hanyou had immediately started running causing his body to cramp up and muscles to snap._

"_GET UP DAMN IT!" Sango yelled her hiraikotsu slamming into the ground centimeters before Inuyasha's face. _

"_SHUT UP! I CAN'T MOVE MY FUCKIN' LEGS!" Inuyasha barked back, twitching in pain. _

"_THAT'S YOUR OWN FAULT!"_

"_I CAN'T MOVE!" Inuyasha bellowed loud enough to snap Kagome to snap out of her meditative trance and her powers to flail wildly. _

"_INUYASHAAAAAAAA!" Kagome cried halfway to the hanyou before Hibiki could intervene._

_Feeling strong arms wrap around her waist Kagome's eyes darted back to glare at the unperturbed panther youkai. "Let me go."_

"_Iie, not until you calm down. You're training is not with the hanyou," Hibiki replied softly, inwardly smirking as she relaxed in his arms only to release her with a growl as she elbowed him in the stomach with a sharp jab._

_Walking back towards Miroku who rubbed his neck sheepishly, Kagome muttered under her breath to herself. "Stupid neko-baka…shouldn't like inu…inu and neko aren't friends…wasn't going to hurt him….a lot…."_

"_Perhaps we should work on controlling your anger, Lady Kagome," Miroku suggested, leering down at her._

_Big blue eyes snapped up at him in a glare. "I may be younger than you houshi but I have perfect control. I don't need a hentai to tell me otherwise…"_

_Receiving a look of shock from Miroku, Sango could only shrug in response. She had never witnessed Kagome acting so…rudely but it was refreshing from her standoffish demeanor. And better Miroku than her. Turning back to the crumpled Inuyasha, Sango's eyes narrowed into slits._

"_GET BACK UP MAGGOT!"_

* * *

_Frustration filled Kagome's movements as she slowly extended her hands above her head, letting her miko powers flow through her body. _

"_Now distinguish between the chakra and ki, the miko ki will feel…closer to you," Miroku's voice reached through the haze of her meditative trance as he helped her. _

_Trying to feel her powers the frown on Kagome's face deepened as she felt only her chakra. _

"_Relax Lady Kagome," MIroku warned sensing her distress. "It should feel natural."_

_Letting her hands fall back down Kagome huffed in annoyance as her eyes opened to glare at the ground. "It's useless."_

"_You were very close that time," Miroku comforted though felt slightly disappointed as well. "You need to let go of emotions."_

"_I can't…" Kagome muttered her eyes downcast. "My ki only really works when I'm angry or scared."_

"_Hai, Inu Taisho-sama said something similar to that…" Miroku murmured thoughtfully. _

_It was unusual for a spiritual holder to be unable to properly control their ki especially someone with so much ki. But then again, Kagome was never trained as a miko, so it was to be expected…_

"_That's it!" Miroku's shakujou jangled as he jumped up, catching the attention of the lounging panther youkai and curious birds that fluttered around their nests. _

"_Nande? What is 'it'?" Kagome asked her eyes gazing suspiciously at the grinning hentai._

"_You're going to train as a miko!"_

* * *

_Tugging relentlessly at the miko uniform Miroku had somehow managed to convince her to wear Kagome grumbled her unhappiness but settled down and stood straighter as the hentai approached with an elderly miko._

"_Lady Kagome, this is Lady Kaede," Miroku said with a nod towards the elder._

"_Tis an honor to meet you, Lady Kagome," Kaede murmured with slight reverence her one eye peering down at the young girl. _

"_Nice to meet you, Kaede-san," Kagome replied slightly surprised by the formality of the elder but brushed it off. Many youkai and ningen treated her respectfully since she was under the Tsukikage's guardianship. _

"_Lady Kaede will be conducting your miko training…and I'll be…observing the beautiful landscape…" Miroku said with a dreamy sigh, his eyes glazed over causing Kaede to whack him over the head much to the amusement of Kagome._

"_Iie! You, lecherous houshi will not be sneaking off to spy on Sango," Kaede ordered sternly, her one eye narrowed into a glare._

_Miroku let out a self-pitying sigh but nodded sadly._

"_Lady Kagome," Kaede turned to her, causing the girl to straighten her posture. "Come, you shall help me pick herbs in the forest."_

_Blinking Kagome sent a scathing look at a sheepish Miroku before walking after the surprisingly fast paced elder._

"_Her skills are wasted on picking herbs," Hibiki snorted opening fiery eyes to stare at the now serious houshi. He had listened to chaos that ensued after miroku announced Kagome would be trained as a miko and could feel her annoyance. _

"_Lady Kaede, has a method to her madness, as do I," Miroku replied his eyes cutting back to lock onto the panther youkai. "Kagome will be stronger in the end…perhaps you should start practicing…I'm sure even youkai get rusty if they don't attempt to sharpen their skills and just laze about."_

_Releasing a low growl, Hibiki was tempted to gut the ningen as the houshi sauntered away from him but controlled the urge (not to mention Kagome's seal probably wouldn't let him kill the lecher.)_

_Relaxing against the tree once more Hibiki stiffened as he thought over the houshi's words…was he becoming weak?_

* * *

_A small figure sat cross legged in front of a koi pond. At first glance to a ningen it almost appeared as if the small girl was sleeping but for a youkai their eyes traced a white orb of energy enveloping her, undetectable to the ningen eyes. _

_Closing her mind to the intruding world Kagome remembered Kaede's instructions and took deep breaths. Of course she already knew how to meditate but when she had before it was to create a closer connection to her chakra, currently she was trying to create an even stronger connection to her soul._

_The wind caressed her face and Kagome let her mind wander, only allowing herself to feel. _

'_Feel the connection to the earth,' Kaede's words echoed within her mind. 'Mikos gain energy from the earth, from the beings around them…not stealing it but…harnessing it…in return we offer our ki to the earth. It is about balance. Ye shall never be able to access your ki properly if ye are not balanced, mind and soul.'_

* * *

_Hibiki frowned as he panted heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead. Sparring Juromaru was more difficult than he had expected. Juromaru had at one time been a mere child he remembered teaching the basic defensive techniques to. But it seemed the shadow youkai was more than a match for him._

_Darkened lavender eyes studied his opponent critically. Hibiki was naturally a talented warrior but Juromaru could see his old mentor was lacking in concentration and hadn't sparred in many moons. His attacks were only half hearted and his defense was full of holes. _

"_You've improved since I last saw you…" Hibiki complimented. _

"_Unfortunately, I can not say the same. It seems as though in your old age you've gotten weak," Juromaru replied, his soft voice taking on a harder edge._

_Hibiki let out a low growl at the challenge as his baser instinct broke through his humanoid mask. _

"_Don't test me Juromaru…You're still a kit by neko standards," he growled._

"_Shadow youkai mature much faster," Juromaru retorted dropping into an offensive stance. "Come on sensei…are you going to let your old student defeat you…after all, you already let a little ningen girl beat you…I wouldn't be too surprised."_

* * *

_Dropping onto her futon Kagome gazed at the equally exhausted Hibiki. _

"_Rough day?" Hibiki managed to choke out._

"_Yep…you?" Kagome replied._

"_Yeah…Same training tomorrow?" Hibiki murmured, his voice wavering._

"_Uh-huh…Kaede…want's me to…be able…to control my ki…" Kagome muttered her eyelids drooping._

"_Oh…" Hibiki paused to yawn. "I need to beat Juromaru…"_

_Five minutes of pointless conversation later the panther and miko were both unconscious and still muttering bits and pieces of their day to each other in their sleep._

* * *

The forest was silent other than the random bombs and screams heard from a distance. The survival test appeared to be one many ningen teams were not very skilled in. However, Junseigetsui was completely in their element.

Following the three sparrows that had returned to lead them to a secure area, sharp cerulean eyes scanning the small clearing for possible threats just as an extra precaution. Kagome spread her aura out for Team Kazemusha a smirk gracing her face when she felt them head in their direction.

"They'll be here shortly," she informed Hakudoshi and Inuyasha.

"Keh, better be or I'm getting started without them…" Inuyasha grumbled impatiently his hand not leaving the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

No sooner had the hanyou spoken the three Kazemusha members broke through the trees.

"Oi! Sorry for taking so long, ran into another team," Bankotsu called, finding no need to be discreet. "But they had the same scroll so we let them go."

Kagome nodded and glanced in surprise as the ookami simply smiled charmingly rather than claiming her. Jakotsu snorted, upset that Bankostu had restricted him from killing anyone.

"We need to get the scrolls first," Hakudoshi spoke up once the Kazemusha team had positioned themselves around the semi circle they had created. "We should pick off weaker teams."

"Ones that would be picked off anyways," Kagome added.

"I guess we shouldn't hurt them too bad," Bankotsu commented with a glare at Jakotsu who groaned exaggeratedly.

"But big brother! Am I to have no fun?" the cross dresser demanded with a pout but let out a sigh when Bankotsu's glare hardened in resolve. Apparently Ban-chan hadn't gotten over his earlier mishap with the ningen group they had run into.

"We'll get the scrolls in no time," Kouga declared with a wink at Kagome trying to prove his masculinity only to be ignored.

"We should avoid each other, other teams might be suspicious if we're helpin' each other," Inuyasha grunted his arms crossed as he glared at Kouga. "Plus I hate the smell of that flea bag."

Both canines were immediately at the others throat, attempting to get the upper hand on the other. Kouga had lunged at Inuyasha only to have to duck under a fist swung at him. After blocking Kouga's kick Inuyasha was about to unsheathe Tetsusaiga only to be brought back to reality by a very pissed off Kagome.

"You damn bakas!" she yelled not minding the volume seeing as the two dumb asses had probably alerted the entire forest to their location. "Stop fooling around and get over your petty rivalry! We're surrounded by enemies yet you pull this stunt! I swear to kami that when we get out of this damn exam I'll fight you both with no restrictions on power!"

Inuyasha and Kouga simultaneously paled at her words. They had caught her meaning behind 'no restrictions on power' and the last time either of them had taken her on their bodies had been covered with burns from purification.

Hakudoshi could only smirk at the predicament the two had landed themselves into. As her teammate he had suffered her purification and could only let a sadistic grin slip onto his face at the thought of Kagome frying them.

Bankotsu had to hold onto Jakotsu for support as he fell into his brother laughing. It was nice not to be on the receiving end of Kagome's anger and their faces had been priceless. Jakotsu could only sigh to himself in pity, only hoping Kagome wouldn't scar the pretty hanyou and ookami permanently.

* * *

"Was that Kagome?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Sakura as they clearly heard the young kunoichi's voice.

"Hai…" Sasuke answered his eyes slightly wider than usual.

Sakura could only nod numbly her eyes darting around. The yell was terrifying and she could only pray they didn't run into any Tsuki-nin.

"Maybe we should move…" Naruto suggestested his own sky blue eyes glancing around in apprehension. Sure he could take on any shinobi he faced but something about the Tsuki-nin gave off a weird vibe. Plus he didn't want to hurt Kagome, she was his friend.

* * *

"Come on, we're wasting time," Hakudoshi finally stated, drawing Kagome from her anger.

"Fine," Kagome muttered sharply, casting the hanyou and ookami one last scathing glare. "Make sure to keep an eye on Team Kumokuro, I have a feeling they won't be wiling to go easy on these teams."

Noticing Jakotsu's impatient shifting Kagome let a cruel grin slip onto her face. "Should they be doing something…inappropriate…power restrictions are off and you may deal them any punishment you wish."

A loud whoop of victory rose from a bloodthirsty cross dresser, sending chills down the spines of everyone in the forest.

"Let's go," Bankotsu nodded his head towards Jakotsu and Kouga, hefting his Banryuu onto his shoulder before turning to leave. "Make sure to protect her." he muttered lowly to Hakudoshi making sure Kagome didn't hear him.

"Don't let anything happen to my woman got it dog breath?" Kouga growled out.

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha started spouting off again and grabbed one of his humanoid ears to shut him up. "Come on."

Jumping into the trees neither team noticed a snake slithering away through the grass, it's coal black eyes glinting.

* * *

Like a magnet Kagome was drawn to Team 7 and watched Naruto's antics with amusement. It was easy enough to camouflage in with her surroundings and she had already decided she would only step in if they were incapable of defending themselves against Kumokuro.

"You have an obsession with this Konoha team," Inuyasha stated dropping down from a higher branch to land beside her.

"Iie, but I feel like trouble will come their way," Kagome murmured softly watching as a fake Naruto walked back to his teammates. "They seem to attract it seeing as they met us."

"Keh, if trouble comes their way it's your fault. You're like a trouble magnet," Inuyasha grumbled out, crossing his arms over his chest.

Feeling her eye twitch Kagome reached over to Inuyasha and drew just enough miko ki into her hand to paralyze the inu hanyou for a few minutes before shoving him off the branch.

Listening for the resounding boom to follow his descent a satisfied smirk spread across her lips when she heard it, along with a string of curses.

BOOM

* * *

"FUCKING AMA!"

Eyes wide Sakura locked eyes with the real Naruto.

"Was that Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, hiding his own unease beneath his emotionless exterior.

"Is he ok?" Sakura murmured looking in the direction the shout had come from.

"Probably," Naruto stated nonchalantly to the surprise of his teammates. "I don't know why…but I feel like Kagome had something to do with that…"

"Let's keep moving," Sasuke muttered after a moment of silence.

* * *

Hakudoshi stopped in his tracks as he heard the crash of a body hitting the forest and Inuyasha's ungodly loud voice. Glancing at the three sparrows of Kagome's that had followed him Hakudoshi sighed.

"Bakas, hai?"

The sparrows nodded their amusement at the shadow wielder and chirped happily at the Inu hanyou's misfortune, none of the sparrows really liked the loud mutt.

* * *

"We are being followed," Kanna's soft whisper earned the attention of her teammates.

Byakuya glanced at the small girl with an annoyed expression. "Of course we are...in fact I'm surprised you just noticed."

Glancing around at her surrounding Kikyo finally noticed the three white sparrows fluttering after them. Narrowing her eyes Kikyo's hand slipped into her holster to grasp a kunai. She'd show that ama that she was the superior kunoichi and miko.

Before she could fling her kunai, Byakuya had her by her throat with her back pressed harshly against a tree.

"You idiot!" the cold whisper sent an unpleasant chill down Kikyo's spine. She would never admit her fear of him however being so close to him was unnerving, especially after seeing what he had done to Kagome. "Those are her summons. Do you wish to anger her and disobey the agreement?"

Dropping Kikyo, Byakuya returned to Kanna's side only to be stopped by Kikyo's biting tone. "Never knew you had honor."

Expecting the usually uncontrollable youkai to lash out as she felt his aura rapidly approach, Kikyo waited for the stinging pain but instead felt the cold caress of his fingers against her face.

"There are many things you don't know about me," Byakuya murmured before his eyes took a crueler glint. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand honor, slut."

Glaring at Byakuya's back Kikyo clenched her fist. One day she would show him, she would show him and the stupid ama that had ruined her life.

* * *

Kagome followed the aura's of Team 7 as they were separated and decided to watch over Sasuke and Sakura. With Kyuubi as Naruto's bijuu, she knew he would be fine.

Hiding her aura and chakra levels Kagome hid among the higher branches of the tree Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of as the Kusa-nin revealed herself.

Kagome wanted to vomit as a wave of repulsive chakra swept over her. Almost feeling the need to call Haku or Inuyasha to her side, she quickly controlled the urge remembering Kumokuro was their top priority.

'Something about this kunoichi is off…for a moment her aura felt of a man's,' Kagome thought to herself as a sparrow on her shoulder bristled.

"I don't like this Mineko…if something goes wrong let Yasha and Haku know what happened and make sure to get out of here," Kagome murmured softly to Mineko who blinked her matching blue eyes up at the miko before giving a swift nod.

* * *

Racing around the forest in hopes of finding a fight Kouga slid to a stop in front of an arguing genin group. But his hopes were dashed as he noticed their Konohagakure hitai-ates.

Scratching his head as he observed the oblivious group who still had yet to notice him Kouga considered attacking them just for some fun but quickly decided against that course of action.

'Kagome, didn't want us fighting the Konoha gakis…'

"Oi!" finally deciding to make his presence known Kouga called out to the team and watched in amusement as two of the members fell into stances while the third member continued munching on a bag of chips.

"What do you want!" the blond haired girl yelled before turning to her teammate the berate the one eating chips. "Chouji! This isn't the time damn it!"

Watching the pineapple head critically examine him Kouga was taken back when the guy fell into a slump and let out a huff of air. "We surrender, take our scroll if you want it."

"Shikamaru! What do you think you're doing! We're not giving our scroll to him!" the blond one screeched causing Kouga to wince.

"Urusai, Ino!" Shikamaru replied pointing to the hitai-ate tied around Kouga's bicep. "He's obviously stronger than us and he's with one of the Tsuki teams. We don't stand a chance…ugh…troublesome."

"Oi!" gaining the team's attention back Kouga stifled the urge to let out an exasperated sigh. "How bout you give me the chips and I don't take your scroll?"

Ino and Shikamaru shared incredulous looks before nodding. "Deal!"

"…Nani? NANI!" Chouji cried out as his bag of chips was suddenly snatched from his grasp and deposited in Kouga's hold.

"Nice doing business with ya," Kouga grinned broadly before winking at the team and taking off in a whirl of wind.

Ino and Shikamaru both shared guilty looks when the Tsuki-nin finally left and turned to the quivering mass of flesh that was their teammate.

"Chouji?" Ino asked softly, not really sure how to handle a Chouji who had just lost his food. "You ok?"

"MY CHIPS!"

* * *

Bankotsu looked up as a wolfish laugh rang out and rolled his eyes. Knowing Kouga he was probably up to something idiotic. Thinking of his teammate Bankotsu didn't know whether he should feel pleased or disgusted. The wolf cub was strong and one of the fastest in Tsuki but his obsession with Kagome tended to get in the way of missions. Bankotsu liked Kagome, something he would openly admit, however he didn't constantly pine after the little miko. Not to mention the wolf's etiquette was on par with Inuyasha's.

Quickly hiding his presence as sand began trickling into the area Bankotsu quickly relocated. He didn't want Shukaku to discover him so soon. Watching the Amegakure-nin stumble into the clearing and the Suna-nin walk in from the other end, Bankotsu couldn't hide a wide grin at the bloodlust that coated the air. Rubbing Banryuu soothingly as the demonic halberd pulsed he softly promised it blood before watching the show with glee. Only sparing a small glance to the Konoha-nins huddled beneath some bushes.

* * *

Watching his prey with the eyes of an experienced hunter Jakotsu stalked after them with a sway in his stride. He wouldn't kill them…possibly maim yes…but not kill…

A crazed, manic grin spread across painted red lips as the genin team finally noticed their follower.

"You," Neji called out turning his pupil less eyes on the intruder. "What do you want?"

"Me? I don't want anything….in particular," Jakotsu purred out as he swayed his hips seductively.

Neji and Lee both blanched at the gesture while Tenten could only giggle madly.

"T-Then why are you here! Where's your team!" Lee cried out his youthfulness depleted in the presence of such a nemesis.

"You're not that cute but you'll do. I'd much prefer your little teammate," Jakotsu glanced at Neji suggestively before locking eyes with a sweating Lee. "If only Yasha were here right now…then I could really have fun!"

As though a gift from the kami, Inuyasha bounded in between Jakotsu and Team Guy.

Startled by the cross dresser and the Konoha-nin, Inuyasha stumbled mid leap and landed shakily on a branch.

"Jak-Jakotsu!" Inuyasha stammered with horrified eyes. "Why aren't you with Bankotsu!"

"Oh, we decided to split up in our search, Yasha-chan! And I'm so happy we did! We can finally have some alone time!" Jakotsu declared and unsheathed Jakotsuto.

Tenten stared in awe at the beautifully made weapon, envy curling at her sides while Neji and Lee looked ready to bolt.

"Leave me alone! I've had enough of this shit for one day!" Inuyasha shouted as he hightailed it out of the vicinity.

"Don't go Yasha! Jak-chan, will make it all better!" Jakotsu cried out as he raced after the hanyou, not even sparing s glance to his original prey.

Team Guy, stared incredulously after the Tsuki-nin until Neji finally took command.

"Let's keep moving…and pray we don't run into…whatever that thing was."

"I think it was a guy," Tenten stated helpfully only to cause both her teammates to start choking.

* * *

Steam rose into the air and Hibiki stared hungrily at the ramen placed in front of him. It had been awhile since he had eaten a hot meal. Most of the time he just hunted in the forest and ate his prey raw. But it seemed living with Kagome had attuned him to having more ningen attributes.

"How long have you been here?" Juromaru asked, watching as the panther scarfed down his food without taking a bite….he had believed only Inuyasha was capable of such a feat.

"He has been here since you arrived in Konoha," Sesshomaru answered for the panther youkai, his gold eyes glaring at the youkai with distaste. "Hibiki, requested to go as a precaution…however it was only supposed to be escorting Junseigetsui to Konoha, not an extended stay."

"Aaah, well you should be happy I'm here…I mean if the little miko were to lose control-" Hibiki was cut off by a sharp glare from Sesshomaru.

"If that were to happen, I would be able to stop her," Sesshomaru growled as he stiffly stood. "You shall either leave by nightfall or I shall help you leave."

Juromaru remained seated beside Hibiki watching Sesshomaru leave. He knew of the rivalry over the miko between them and found it amusing. But if it were to interfere in the Tsukikage's orders he would defy Sesshomaru and put an end to their endless game.

"Don't worry about the ice prick, he wouldn't start anything he couldn't end especially in the vicinity of ningen," Hibiki mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Aah," Juromaru hummed casting the panther an amused look as he watched him finish off his seventh bowel of ramen.

"With a stomach like that he may just beat Naruto and that funny silver haired kid's record," the waitress Ayame chuckled to Juromaru who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sweat trickled down Kagome's forehead as she concentrated on the Kusa-nin. Everything was becoming a lot more complex than what they were led to believe. Not wanting to contradict her own rules by interfering in a battle between genins but sensing that the kusa-nin was well above the level of a genin, Kagome sent out her ki to aid Sasuke and Sakura.

Wiping the sweat away from her brow Kagome inhaled a shaky breath before moving to higher branches when Sasuke broke free of the Kusa-nin's genjutsu and took to the trees with Sakura. Feeling their overwhelming fear, Kagome infused her aura with reiki and focused it on the pair in hope of calming them. Debating once more on whether or not she should alert Inuyasha or Hakudoshi to the situation as she felt herself waver from overuse of her miko ki, she decided against it as her breathing evened out.

Being around such a strong evil presence was bringing forth her miko powers and trying to control them from destroying the Kusa-nin was taking its toll on her as she used her chakra to cage it. Youkai were considered evil and her powers stirred when she was near one with a particularly evil intent however youkai also held closer ties to nature than ningen…The being attacking Sasuke and Sakura was completely unnatural.

* * *

Trailing after his sister's aura, Hakudoshi made sure to mask his aura and clear his mind. Being a void youkai had many benefits as well as downsides. Void youkai were few and very rare, Kanna was the first in a century, she was able to find the location of anyone or see anything she so desired as long as her victim's mind was weak enough to be penetrated, controlling minds came with ease to her, and stealing souls was second nature. As a void few were able to sense her and her scent was undetectable. However, because of her abilities it led to her being an outcast, she was ostracized from all the youkai clans, including her own.

As her twin and older brother, Hakudoshi had been her protector and friend but with Kagome's arrival he had turned his attentions to the strange little ningen and befriended her. Unknowingly leaving Kanna to think he had abandoned her. Her anger towards him for leaving her turned to loathing. But despite Kanna's icy exterior and cruel attitude, Hakudoshi still cared deeply for his younger twin and knew Naraku had been twisting and manipulating her with lies.

* * *

"Kanna take care of your guest," Byakuya ordered, coming to an abrupt halt in front of a riverbank. "He's been following us for far too long and it's starting to become aggravating."

Bowing her head in submission Kanna melted into the surrounding trees her eyes taking on a deadly glint.

Kikyo glared at Byakuya as she plopped down to wait while he sat by the water, entertaining himself by folding an origami crane. "Never know when I might need this…"

"Won't Kagome be upset if her little shadow returns all bloodied and bruised?" she mocked airily, her eyes cutting over to the three sparrows perched on a tree branch above the river watching them with beady eyes.

"Do not mistake me, Kikyo…I want Kagome's pain and suffering…but your idea of eliciting such emotions was far too juvenile for my tastes," Byakuya replied with a wave of his hand, further angering the darkening miko.

* * *

Sesshomaru stalked around the outskirts of Konoha's village killing animals that crossed his path with simple fire jutsus or his poison whip. He knew ANBU were watching him but he wasn't currently concerned with the image he was projecting of himself. No he wanted to kill something…a much larger prey…namely…that bastard panther, Hibiki, who seemed to purposefully meddle in all of his plans.

"Ku, ku, ku…" a sinister but all too familiar cackle caused Sesshomaru to stop midstep as Naraku, clad in a baboon pelt jumped down from the branch looking at the trail of animal carcasses with amusement dancing in ruby orbs. "Anger, Sesshomaru-sama, anger…"

The taiyoukai straightened and regarded the kumo hanyou with distaste.

"This Sesshomaru, suggests you leave before some unfortunate incident befalls you," Sesshomaru murmured his right hand taking on a green tint.

Naraku smiled darkly before dropping into a dramatic, mocking bow. "Oh course…Sesshomaru-sama."

The kumo hanyou disappeared through the trees leaving an exasperated Inuyoukai and a confused squad of ANBU.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," an ANBU squad appeared in the Hokage's office, their masks still in place.

Looking up from his paperwork Sarutobi motioned them to report. "What news do you bring of our Tsuki guests, Neko?"

The ANBU wearing a Neko mask stepped forward his deep baritone ringing out as he responded. "They are as strange as you expected, Hokage-sama. Two of the teams have been interacting frequently with Konoha-nins, however, the third group has shown only signs of malice and loathing."

"And what about the girl," Sarutobi asked as he chewed thoughtfully on his pipe.

"The female, has shown tremendous strength, beyond that of a genin or perhaps even a Chuunin as did the rest of her team…" the Neko answered before pausing. "A Hyuuga reported that her chakra seemed mixed…with something else…"

"A bloodline?" the Sandaime muttered, his eyebrows drawing together, causing his wrinkled face to become even more wrinkled.

"That is what we believe," the Neko stated respectfully as he fell back into line with his fellow ANBU. A silent action that said he had no more information.

Taking a deep inhale on his pipe Sarutobi nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Very well then," he dismissed them as he blew out a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hakudoshi and Kanna stared at each other from opposite sides of the clearing, neither willing to back down. Having felt Kanna approaching Hakudoshi had waited patiently for her arrival when she had seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"Hakudoshi," Kanna spat, emotion lighting up her eyes as her young face became taunt with anger. "Stop following my team."

"Stop this foolishness, Kanna," Hakudoshi ordered, ignoring her words. "You aren't like them."

"Iie!" the shriek that came from Kanna' mouth surprised them both. Hakudoshi having never heard his seemingly emotionless sister raise her voice and Kanna having never believed she was capable of screaming.

Lowering her voice to a whisper Kanna continued. "It is you who is not like your little friends. We are of the main branch of the Kumo clan…we despise ningen…you are a ningen lover…you will lead our clan to destruction."

Finding his voice lost, Hakudoshi glanced at the little sparrow perched on his shoulder and an image of Kagome flashed into his mind. "You're wrong sister…We can be whatever we want…you are just…to afraid to discover what you want."

Kanna's small form shook in rage at his words and her mirror was clenched so tightly in her hands Hakudoshi felt it might crumble. "What I want is you dead!"

Feeling her aura explode and attempt to subdue his own, Hakudoshi quickly called upon his shadows…fearing he may need to call upon one of his summons as Kanna's draining youki swept over him.

"Sister I will warn you only once more…If you do not cease on this path I will be forced to destroy you," Hakudoshi warned, grunting in pain as she attacked his mental barriers. "Please sister…"

Kanna responded in relentless mental assaults that sent Hakudoshi to his knees.

"I will show you no mercy…"

Bringing his shadows forth, Hakudoshi wrapped himself within them and escaped the endless onslaught. Watching in silence as Hakudoshi escaped, Kanna's rage dissipated and she became subservient once more.

* * *

A sharp tremor ran down Kagome's spine as she felt Hakudoshi's aura considerably weaken. Nodding towards Mineko, she signaled for the sparrow to find him or better yet take Inuyasha to his location. Returning her attention to the struggling Team 7, Kagome mentally cheered as Naruto arrived.

* * *

Happily eating dango, Anko never felt so carefree. Finishing the last piece she tossed the stick at a tree and smiled victoriously. "A perfect Konohagakure symbol!"

"Proctor-sama!" an ANBU with a tori mask appeared on a branch in the tree.

"What is it!" Anko demanded grumpily having a bad feeling that whatever news she was about to receive would ruin her day and keep her away from her dango.

"A situation has arose, proctor-sama," the Tori stated ambiguously.

"Situation? What kind of situation?" Anko asked, curious at the lack of information she was receiving and wondering whether the Hokage would miss an imbecile ANBU…

"Bodies…three kusa-nin bodies have been found…but their faces…were missing," the tori answered gravely.

* * *

Desperate for an escape from being chased down by a blood thirsty mercenary, Inuyasha weaved in and out of tree, damning the mercenary who befriended his otousan…If only the damn fool had remained an enemy Jakotsu wouldn't even exist…Ducking under a fallen tree Inuyasha backtracked, hoping to throw his stalker off only to be hit square in the face by a ball of squawking feathers. Grabbing the white ball of feathers a sense of déjà vu swept over him but shook it off as he and the blue eyed sparrow glared at each other.

"Whaddya want!" Inuyasha demanded, his eyes and ears darting around to make sure Jakotsu wasn't close.

Releasing the bird his golden eyes critically examined the patterns the bird flew in. Scratching his head Inuyasha sighed in defeat, like hell he remembered what any of those signs meant.

"Does Kagome need help or something?"

Mineko shook her head furiously, cursing her luck of being stuck attempting to communicate with a dimwitted hanyou.

"Well what the hell is going on!" Inuyasha growled only to cringe as he heard an answering call from a very unwanted person.

"IT'S OK INU-BABY! I'M COMING!"

Mineko chirped happily at seeing the hanyou's obvious anguish before remembering her mission. Flapping her wings in his face Mineko decided that was a good enough hint as the hanyou spat out feathers and began flying east.

Disgruntled at the mouthful of feathers he had received but figuring the only logical course of action would be to follow the bird Inuyasha quickly raced after the sparrow, narrowly avoiding Jakptsu as the cross dresser bound into the clearing.

"INU!"

* * *

"You aren't Sasuke-teme!" Naruto declared, caution to the wind as he ignored the kusa-nin in favor of berating his teammate. "Sasuke would never give up so easily!"

A sense of loathing filled Naruto as he glared his rival down. He hadn't been swallowed by a giant snake just to see Sasuke act like a coward! Iie! The person claiming to be Sasuke was an imposter! The Sasuke he knew would never give the enemy their scroll…He would never be so…

"Weak…"

Sharingan flashing, Sasuke's head snapped painfully to stare at the blond shinobi in disbelief. The dobe hadn't just called him that…just like…Itachi…

'_You're to weak…Sasuke…' _

Smiling grimly the kusa-nin watched the show in amusement, glancing at the higher branches of the tree she occupied with a knowing smirk before observing the Uchiha with a strange longing…

Sakura, shivering behind Sasuke had noticed the kusa-nin's side glance and looked up only to see nothing but the hanging foliage.

* * *

A chill ran down Kagome's spine as her eyes remained locked on the…snake's form. For a brief moment their eyes had met and despair had run through her veins…not strong enough to paralyze but just enough to bring back a distant memory of cold eyes and cutting words…

'_Kagome, such a pretty bird…why don't you try to fly away?'_

'_You'll be a monster…our monster!'_

'_All you will know, all you will ever understand is to destroy…' _

'_HAI! RUN LITTLE GIRL! RUN AWAY FROM YOUR DESTINY BUT EITHER WAY YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!'_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy...and make my puppy smile...I named my puppy Maeve...she's really cute and bites my socks...She also stole my panda pillow pet...

~LUNA YUE


End file.
